Double Trouble
by Draysgirl1
Summary: Ginny Weasely was always pushed to the back burners when it came to the "Golden Trio's" life but come her sixth year, ignoring her is the last thing they'll be able to do. This time, they'll need her whether they know it or not.
1. The Last Day Of Summer

Chapter 1

The Last Day of summer

Ginny Weasley laid sprawled out on her bed, with her CD player turned up full blast. Even with Nickelback's Animal's blasting in her ears; she could still hear her brother and Harry fighting in the next room. They've been at it the whole summer practically, except for when Hermione was here. She of course wouldn't have any of it and had shut them up quite nicely for about a month. But now, said girl was back at home getting ready for school tomorrow and she wouldn't be returning until tomorrow morning. Ginny was forced to either find a way to make her head phones louder or go shut up those two idiots. Seeing as the first option was against the under age magic law, she choose the latter. Groaning quite loudly and practically throwing herself out of her bed, Ginny marched over to Harry and Ron's room. The closer she got, the madder she became and by the time she got to their room, she was pretty sure she could kill them.

"I can't believe you would even think that," Ron was saying to Harry when the door was thrown open. Whether or not Harry "did think that" was never said because both boys were soon cowering under the famous Weasley temper.

"Today is the last day of summer," Ginny growled. "I'm trying to enjoy it by relaxing," she continued taking a deep breath. "I can't do that of course because you two idiots are fighting over the same thing you've been fighting about the whole summer," Ginny paused for a minute taking in their reaction. She noticed neither was making a move to talk because of course they knew. They knew that out of every Weasley born, Ginerva Anna Weasley had the worst temper of them all. You always knew how mad she was compare to the loudest of her voice and right now she was ready to kill because her voice was just above a whisper. "Well…" she glared.

"Harry started it," Ron tried. Ginny's eye twitched. "I mean….sorry," he added.

"Harry…" Ginny turned to him. Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Well,"

"Sorry," Harry replied. "I guess…just have to get over it,"

"Thank you," Ginny exclaimed. "Merlin knows there's much prettier girls in the world then Hermione,"

"Hey," Ron exclaimed.

"No offense of course brother dear but I think Harry could do better than Hermione," she smirked. "In fact the only reason he even wants her is because he figures no one else will take him,"

"That's not true," Harry whined.

"Please, Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows you've been out of it since we broke up…"

"Well, you wouldn't take me back," Harry whined.

"Why should I," Ginny growled, getting mad again. "And don't tell me you love me because that's a load of crap and you know it. Who do you think I am, Ron?"

"Hey," Ron exclaimed. "Why am I always the one picked on?"

"Ginny," Harry sighed ignoring Ron. "I'm sorry, I never meant to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm tired of hearing it Harry. I'm over you okay. I'm sorry if your not but remember you're the one who dumped me. If it helps any, you were always my first love," she smiled evilly. "Of course that also means I get to have fun pissing you off with the guys I date next,"

"You mean more than you have this summer," he glared. Ginny just smirked.

"Well, if you boys will excuse me, I have a bed and CD player waiting. I'll see you at breakfast," And with that she was out the door. It didn't really cross her mind any about why she could hear their conversation in the first place because normal people would tell you they couldn't. But as you'll quickly learn, Ginny is everything but normal.

--

That night at dinner, Ginny had to literally drag Harry down to dinner. Turns out, Hermione had come back early. Harry was being a prat and not wanting to go to dinner. Molly had sent Ginny upstairs to fetch him and Ginny was going to do just that. She found Harry in one of the attic closets. He sighed annoyed when Ginny opened the door and kicked him in the ribs. When asked what her problem was, Ginny replied with saying it was dinner time. Harry told her he wasn't going but Ginny wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the closet. Harry stared in amazement up at her from where he'd fallen on the ground.

The sudden thought of how much Ginny had changed crossed his mind but was ripped away when Ginny demanded he stand up. Harry's stubbornness took over and he made a scene of laying there on the floor. He expected Ginny to just give up and go down stairs because did she really think she was getting him anywhere. He obviously hadn't paid any attention to her over the last few years or couple of months. Ginny grabbed the back of his shirt with her right hand and proceeded to drag him down the attic stairs, across the hall, down another flight of stair and into the kitchen where she threw him into his chair.

Everyone at the table didn't even try to hide their staring. Ron was amazed at his baby sister and the fact that she'd drug a boy two feet taller than her down two flights of stairs and didn't break a sweat. And then to add to it she threatened him to eat and Harry practically cowered from her. Molly simply just snickered to herself, while her husband raised an eyebrow. Molly waved it off.

After dinner, Harry, Ron and the twins were all forced to wash up much to their dislike. Hermione followed Ginny up to her room. Ginny was very much aware Hermione was following her but wasn't in the mood to tell her to leave just yet. It wasn't that she didn't like Hermione she just couldn't stand to be in the same room with her for long. She turned into the exact kind of girl Ginny couldn't stand to be around. Sure she was still the bookworm she would always be but it was worst now because she had looks to flaunt along with it. You know those preppy girls who all gather in the hallways gigging about their boyfriends and what-not. Or those same girls who insist they could make you look so much prettier if you stopped wearing black, baggy guy clothes, those were the girls Ginny hated.

If anything pissed Ginny off more it was having Hermione tell her what to wear. She liked wearing the Muggle clothes she had. Last summer when Blaise had taken her to the mall, she'd fallen in love with Hot Topic. It wasn't like she didn't have a few skirts and nice shirts because she did, she had plenty but she rather wear pants. Hermione thought it wrong for a girl to wear what she did. "Chains are men wear not woman," she insisted. And Ginny found that to be a lot of crap. Guys had the best pants and for some reason they seemed cheaper and that's saying a lot when Hot Topic pants are about 60 dollars. Besides she shopped other places then Hot Topic. She had aguired a liking for Walmart, Sears and some vintage shop she didn't know the name of. Ginny was going to keep on wearing what she wanted whether Hermione liked it or not. Speaking of her, she was trying to talk to Ginny.

"…it's just a relief that they've finally stop," she was saying. "I'm sorry I had to pick Ron but I've never really liked Harry as more than a best friend. And I don't really think I could be a hero's girlfriend. Too much pressure, you know. I mean like oh my gosh, I'd be hunted and kidnapped all the time and…"

"Hermione shut up," Ginny interrupted.

"Gin…"

"I don't know who you think you are saying all that crap about," she glared. "Because Harry never even wanted you. He wanted me. You were just a way of making me jealous and guess what," Ginny smirked. "It didn't work,"

"How dare…"

"Yes I do dare," Ginny cut her off once more. "I'm not going to stand here while you bash your supposed best friend,"

"I didn't mean it like that," Hermione explained. "I just meant, it's hard enough helping Harry while being his friend I just couldn't handle being his girlfriend," she added. "I mean you must know how it is you were…"

"If you value your life, don't finish that sentence Hermione," Ginny said calmly. "Mine and Harry's relationship is and never will be any of your business,"

"You know what Ginerva," Hermione huffed. "I think you've hung out with those Slytherins far too much, their rubbing off you," Ginny smirked.

"You're just mad because none of them will rub of on you," Ginny laughed to herself. "Now if you'll excuse me, you're in my room, I'd like it very much if you left thank you,"

"I swear your a little brat,"

"Why thank you, Hermione, I didn't know you cared," Ginny laughed

--

Ginny didn't sleep that night. She just wasn't tired at all. So she got up and searched the whole burrow for some parchment and a quill. Hermione had caught her coming down from the attic and asked what she was doing. Ginny had smiled and said Dark Magic which Hermione huffed at and turned to go to her room. Snickering to herself, Ginny returned to her room to writer a letter.

_Blaise,_

_Is it only me or has summer gone by too fast. It seems like only yesterday I was telling you goodbye and you were promising me your father wouldn't kill you. I don't really want to go back except to see you and Draco, Pansy, Zach, Colin and Luna because if I could find a way to do that without going I would. I mean I love Hogwarts like any other kid; I'm just tired of it. Those classes are far too easy for me and my whole year hates me. I must blame you for this because most of it is your fault. You know this of course because you'd had to go and become hot over the summer last year. How dare you do that without telling me? Yes, I'm still livid and no I don't care if your genes finally kicked it. I swear they all drive me crazy all day with their stupid questions and annoying comments. "Oh Ginny, your so lucky,", "Ginny what's his favorite color,", "Ginny is he single," Makes me sick. Then again, that's what I get for hanging with Slytherins right? People are bound to hate you. If not because your with them but because you have the courage to hang with them._

_But anyways, how is everything with your uncle. I hope he's helping you in…well you know. I wish I could have helped more but mother wouldn't let me visit you but so much. Ron, Hermione and Harry have finally gotten to them with their fears of me becoming evil. Yes that's right, I'm going to go join the man who possessed me for my whole first year. That makes perfect sense don't you think? _

_So, hmm, how's Draco then. The poor idiot sent me one letter the whole summer. Do you want to know what it said? "Wish you were here, I have to do all my homework by myself" The nerve of that boy. I should let him fail. Merlin knows he'd fail History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures without me but you know of course Draco would never admit that. Just like I'd never admit I miss him. There's no one else who puts up a fight quite like him. And don't even say what I think you will I don't want to hear it._

_Well, it seems 2 is fast approaching, I know your still awake because you never sleep the night before. So send me something back would you. And do tell me whether or not their finished. I'm not sure I can survive this year without them I'm sure you've found a way around the block this time. Yes, well, miss you. I shall see you tomorrow. Don't expect a good mood though. _

_Yours Truly, and BFF_

_Ginerva Anna Weasley _

--

Five o'clock that morning just as Molly was rounding up all of the kids an owl appeared in Ginny's lap. After shooing away her mother and telling her she was already up and ready, she read the letter.

_Ginerva Dear,_

_Would you like me to come and make it all better for you? I'd come and kill them all if you hadn't gone and changed me. Now don't you wish you'd left well enough alone? _

_I don't know what your problem is whining about all those girls because millions would kill to be in your shoes. Billions even. I mean I can't help that I got hot. Lol. Really though, I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Some people just don't know when to give up now do they._

_My uncle is fine thank you. It's not that bad living as a Muggle as I thought it would. Its fun dare I say. I mean have you ever watched one of those tellys their bloody brilliant. I might just say the best thing Muggles have ever thought of. I did of course do my homework before you start with the yelling that I'm know I'm sure to hear. _

_Much like Draco, I miss your help in homework. I though, unlike Draco, am not ashamed to tell you I'd be lost with out you. Befriending you was the best thing I ever did. How else would I get out of Hogwarts? And I do promise not say, you know what, about Draco. I quite like my limps in their sockets thank you. I think my arm is still misplaced though from last time. _

_I guess I shall finish this up now seeing as I can hear my cousin calling for breakfast. Do remember to save me a seat would you; I don't quite fancy sitting next to Luna again. She does scare me a bit. Sometimes I think the things she reads in that Quibbler of hers are going to come get me. _

_Your Always n BFF_

_Blaise Zambini_

A/N: Chapter one done and ready to go. LADIES AND GENTELMAN! I am officially back. YESH!

Draysgirl1


	2. Arriving Back

Chapter 2

Arriving Back

Ginny stood tapping her foot quite loudly in front of platform 9 and ¾. She was waiting quite impatiently for Ron and Harry to finish up there hugs and "talks" with the Order. It made her mad to no end that she couldn't go on the train by herself. As if her mother really thought she was going to sit with Ron like a good little girl because she wasn't. All she wanted right now was to go find Blaise and whine her eyes out to him and have him tell her something stupid so she could smile. If ever there was a reason to go to school, Blaise was it. Well, Luna, Colin, Pansy, Zach and Draco too but Blaise was here very best friend.

After what seemed like ages, Harry and Ron finally made their way over to her. Ron yelled that he was going ahead to find Hermione, leaving Ginny alone with Harry. She shouldn't have tripped him. Harry didn't say a word though. He kinda of glared at her from the corner of his eye as they walked to the train. Ginny sighed annoyed to her self and left him standing at the front of the train. She made her way to the back of the train to the last compartment where she was sure she heard the annoying laughter of girls. She was right of course, for once she opened the door Lavender Brown and her posse was sitting in there giggling their heads off. Ginny just stood there and eyebrows raised as if to say "What are you doing in my compartment"

"May we help you?" Lavender cooed.

"Get out," Ginny demanded.

"What," one of the girls huffed.

"You heard me. Get out of my compartment," Ginny glared.

"I don't see your name on it," Lavender replied standing up.

"Or really, cause I do," Ginny smirked.

"Whatever. Where?" Lavender huffed crossing her arms.

"May I direct your attention to the compartment door," Ginny replied pointing to the door. The five girls stood and walked out the compartment to look at the door.

"I don't see any…" Ginny slammed the door in their face and locked it. "Why I never," Lavender screamed. She screamed and kicked at the door for a good five minutes before giving up and going away. Ginny smiled to herself and sat back with her CD player. She turned on Yellowcard and waited. One song later, she heard knocking and pulled open the door. Luna and Colin came strolling in both laughing quite loudly. It took Ginny about five minutes to get them to tell her what was so funny. Luna replied with telling her Draco decided not to comb his hair this morning and he looked like he just lost a fight with a lawn mower. Ginny nearly fell over in laughter. Draco was a bit of a girl when it came to his hair. Unless every strand was perfectly comb into place and framed his face, he wasn't happy. Ginny couldn't count the many times she sat waiting for him to finish his bloody hair.

Speaking of Draco, she could hear him pulling his trunk down the hallway quite loudly. It could be the fact that he cursed anyone who looked at him funny but Ginny wasn't sure. She could have died of laugher when he pulled open the door and sat next to her.

"Not one word," he growled. Ginny snickered. Draco glared.

"Where's Blaise," she decided to ask to keep on Draco's good side but that seemed to make it worst.

"In a hole somewhere I hope," Draco replied. "That git charmed my hair so it wouldn't comb,"

"Oh Draco you're such a liar," came a chuckle from the door. "Ginny dear I do hope your doing okay this lovely morning,"

"Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed in merriment and flung herself at the boy. "Missed you something dreadful," she added.

"Of course you did," Blaise smirked. "I mean how many letters did you send me?"

"Do shut your mouth please," Ginny glared up at him "Before I'm forced to do so my self," he laughed and Ginny sat back down, and pushed Draco over so Blaise could sit on her left. "Now why did you go and charm Draco's poor hair,"

"I did no such thing," Blaise said in monk hurt. "I charmed his comb not his hair,"

"Same bloody thing?" Draco screamed. "You're so lucky you're my best friend because you'd have learned how the killing curse felt about two hours ago," Blaise merrily waved him off.

"Whatever Draco," he turned to Ginny. "So what's this I hear about you practically demanding The Lavenders out of our compartment?"

"Long story short they were here, I wanted them out. They wouldn't leave so I tricked them by saying my name was on the door. It's not my fault their blonde enough to fall for it," Ginny replied. Blaise just smiled. She stared at him with a weird look and shook her head softly. He snickered and pulled her into his lap.

"Sleep Gin, you look like you need it," Blaise commanded. Ginny closed her eyes but wouldn't sleep. Blaise should know by now she never slept when he was around. It's not that she didn't trust him, she worried for him. If he knew how many times she snuck out of her room to see if he was still alive in his bed, he'd worry about her sanity. Draco caught her countless time and helped every one of them. She owed a lot to him but she never did ask why he was out of his own bed and down by Blaise's room at night. It was a stupid question. He was there for the same reason as her. Ginny didn't wanna think about that right now though. She wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck and sighed in content. Blaise smirked at her and she glared knowing full well what he wanted to say. He always knew she kill him from where she sat.

Draco just stared at her wondering why Ginny was sniffing his shirt like that.

--

Ginny did eventually fall asleep after Draco had glared her into. He made a point of sitting close enough to Blaise so nothing would happen to him. Ginny got tired of fighting him and fell asleep. When she awoke it was to Blaise pulling on his robes over his clothes.

"Hello, Princess. I trust you slept well," he said. Ginny sat up and glared quite fiercely at Blaise. He just tilted his head to the side as if to say "what,"

"You know exactly what?" Ginny glared. Blaise chuckled. Draco simply rolled his eyes and threw an empty Chocolate Frog wrapper at Colin to wake him. He in turn woke up Luna. Ginny watched him ball up another wrapper in his hand as he stared at Blaise who was tickling Luna. She wondered if he was as mad as her about waking up with Ginny sleeping on him. Blaise planned it and she knew that little rat. She had no time to care right now for the train was approaching Hogwarts. She threw on her robes and took Blaise's offered arm and to her amazement Draco offered her the other one. With Luna and Colin holding up the front and Zach and Pansy, who met them at the door, holding up that back, Slytherins very own Gryffindor was escorted into the school.

There were plenty things Ginerva Weasley wouldn't admit but loving the fact that she was escorted into school wasn't one of them. Since her fourth year, the first day of school, she was escorted in just like this. Usually, Draco didn't take her arm but Zach did, so it was a bit of a change this time around but she was far from complaining about it. She was lead to the Great Hall where she was sat between Blaise and Draco with Pansy across from her. Colin and Luna went to their own tables after they were sure Ginny was seated.

"Why do I feel like, you guys are trying to protect me from someone," Ginny smirked.

"Protect you? I have no idea what you're talking," Blaise scoffed. "As if you need protecting," he added. "I've learned my lesson in doing things you don't like,"

"I think Blaise's arm is still in recovering from where you bit him, the last time he did something like that" Draco smirked. "Though, I'm still not sure what it was he did that would made you bite him," he wondered. "What was it?"

"Nothing," Ginny, Blaise and Pansy all replied quickly. Draco glared at them all.

"Yeah, that totally convinced me didn't,"

"Shut up and listen," Ginny commanded nodding towards Dumbledore.

"Welcome, welcome to old and new. To the new, I am Headmaster Dumbledore, but you may call me Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster. To the old, I find no need to recite my name. This year I hope you all learn at least one thing while your here. And of course make many friends while you learn. Mr. Filch would like me to inform you that the list of non-acceptable items has been very much added to. Most of the Wizards Weasley Wheeze items are upon it. The forbidden forest is still just that, forbidden and with that tuck in," Dumbledore finished and with a wave of his hand food appear on the table.

Ginny looked disapprovingly at the food in front of her, not really wanting any of it. She hadn't really eaten a full meal in about a month but not that anyone in her house noticed. Time and energy was always spent fussing over Harry and the war. Or course, she didn't want Harry to die and planning to beat Voldermort was essential but would it kill anyone to take notice that she hasn't been eating lately and not to mention barely lost any weight.

She swore she could grow horns and no one would notice. Look at all the changes that were happening already that no one noticed. Though, some of them Ginny didn't really try to put out there. When she got the chance she talked to Dumbledore. He probably already knew though because Merlin knows he knows everything that goes on in the world. He just had that sense of integrity not to go telling the whole world.

"Ginvera, why aren't you eating," Draco asked. Ginny stopped in her thinking to look at the boy. He was staring at her with slight concern. Concern which unless you knew how to look for it, you would never see it. A quick glance at Blaise told her he hadn't planned this. Said boy was completely absorbed in a conversation with Stacey Green-grass next to him. She took it back, only her friends really noticed her.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny replied with a sigh. "That and this food just looks nasty," she added in an afterthought, though she had no idea where the thought came from. Draco nodded and turned back to his own food.

Dinner finished and Blaise had to escort the first years to the dormitories. Draco being prefect again, should also be helping but he was above helping others. So then why was he helping Blaise in walking Ginny to her rooms. It not like he was talking to her or anything. He was just walking.

Ginny's room could be found somewhere between the Dungeons and the Towers. She had been sleeping in there since third year when Dumbledore had decided she needed a room of her own. The truth was of course that because her nightmares woke everyone, she needed to be moved somewhere where she would disturb anyone. Ginny could have cared less though. A room away from everyone was just what she liked.

--

Draco wondered for the life of him why he'd offered to escort Ginny to her room. He also wondered why he wasn't head boy and Blaise was. It was an out rage. He should be head boy, not that good for nothing best friend of his. He knew though that it was Dumbledore's way of showing Blaise that he was just as important as everyone else. Draco wished Dumbledore could have found some other way though. He was hoping on having the head boy rooms this year. The prefect rooms had their perks and everything but everyone knew head boy was better.

Draco was swerving completely of topic here though. Why was he walking Ginny to her room? The poor Weasley could walk her self to her rooms. He should be a man and tell her that right now. Only…he liked his parts where they were. He knew Ginerva Anna Weasley well enough to say she wouldn't take crap from anyone anymore, much less him. She'd pound him to the ground if he said anything she didn't like and she'd do it faster than you could say "poor little Weasley". He'd never admit he was scared of her.

What he would admit though was how very strange she was acting this year. He couldn't pin point what was so different but it was something. He was going to make it his mission this year to find out what it was. Ginny would have his head if she knew what he was doing so he'd have to keep it on a need to know basics. He'd only tell….

"Draco Ryan Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. Draco ran into a wall trying to stop and answer Ginny. He found a glare on her face when he looked at her. She was standing with her arms across in front of a painting of ginger headed cat. She once told him it reminded her of the Cheshire Cat from a muggle story her mother told her called Alice in Wonderland.

"Yes," Draco answered hoping she wasn't going to kill him. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to come in and wait for the others," she replied. "Blaise will most likely put your stuff up for you, so what's the use walking there and back,"

"Are you sure you're just not afraid to wait by yourself," Draco smirked. Ginny smile sweetly and kicked him in the shin. She laughed unremorsefully as he doubled over in pain and said the password to the portrait. The portrait swung open and she continued to laugh as she left Draco on the floor to crawl into the room. Five minutes later, Draco made it to the couch and hauled him self up into.

"I swear woman I should sew you," he growled. "Kicking me like that. I'll have you know…"

"Do you want me to kick the other one," Ginny smirked. Draco shut up. Ginny left him sitting in her common room and went over to her bedroom to put away her robes. She hated wearing them. She expected to see everyone waiting but Draco was still the only one there. He was still whining over his "poor shin" and Ginny actually felt sorry. She glared inwardly at her conscience and conjured up a bag of ice. Sitting down next to Draco, she put his leg up on her lap.

Draco didn't dare say a word when she put the ice on it. He was afraid she'd hurt him further. It was his own stupid fault that she kicked him in the first place. He just couldn't help but say it. They sat in silence while Ginny held the ice on Draco's leg and Draco tried to pretend it didn't hurt. He could make the pain go away with a simple healing charm from Madam Pomfrey but she'd probably make him deal with it when Ginny told her how he got hurt. That woman hated him and loved Ginny, it was common knowledge. Draco nearly fell asleep when he felt Ginny put his leg on the couch. She got up, and Draco grabbed her sleeve.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Blaise and them are coming," Ginny replied walking to the door. Not even a few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Blaise, Luna, Colin, Zach and Pansy all came piling into the room. Draco sat there wondering how he hadn't heard them coming.

A/N: Chapter two…finished. I think I like this chapter a lot. I don't know why. Maybe because it's the most Ginny/Draco action where going to get for a few more chapter…I mean did I say that out loud. Forgive me but it's hard to figure how to get everything swirling around in my head, on to paper. I have to ask though, how do you like the Blaise and Ginny interaction. It's modeled after me and one of my best guy friends, though I won't mention any names in fear of being incriminated. I plead the 5th. Well my lovelies…I'm off to work on Chapter three. Until then.

Draysgirl1


	3. Very Important Discussions

Chapter 3

Very Important Discussions

Everyone picked their favorite spot, sat down and in no time were all questioning Draco about his leg. Colin had guessed perfectly that Ginny had kicked him in his shin. Luna had added that he'd said something stupid and Blaise wondered why Ginny wasn't saying anything. He poked her in the side and whispered what's wrong. Ginny pouted annoyed at herself.

"Ginny," Blaise sang-song her name. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny,"

"What," she replied, glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. Ginny pouted again.

"I hurt Draco," she replied. Blaise sat in shock for a second staring at his best friend.

"Since when do you care when you hurt someone," Blaise asked.

"That's what annoying me. I don't know why?" she explained. "He deserved it after he said I was scared to wait alone,"

"So..."

"So I don't know,"

"What are you two whispering about over there," Zach asked, making Ginny and Blaise noticed everyone was watching them.

"Oh, nothing really," Blaise replied. "I was only telling Ginny about how you wet yourself until you…"

"Blaise," Pansy glared. "Shut up,"

"I was only kidding," he said quickly. Zack, Colin, Luna, and Pansy all rolled their eyes. Draco snickered and Ginny smirked. For the next hour, Ginny had to sit and listen to Draco whine about his shin until they convinced him that Luna could heal it. He got into a huge fit over it and complained that she'd make it worst. Just to prove him wrong, Luna shot a spell at his leg that numbed the pain for a minute or two. Everyone in the room couldn't help but snickered at the annoyed look on Draco's face when the pain in his leg came back with an evil vengeance. He succumbed to Luna's wand and let her heal his leg. He was stubborn afterwards and refused to say thank you till Ginny promised, not threatened, but promised to break his leg. Luna of course said an apology wasn't necessary and took Colin's hand saying they should head off to bed. Blaise, Zach and Pansy called them babies for going in so early while Ginny said good-night.

"It's only 10:30," Blaise reason when they were gone. "Just to be a rebel I think I'll even spend the night here,"

"Your head boy Blaise, you can't do that," Pansy reasoned. "Plus that leaves me with the firsties tomorrow morning and I refuse to deal with them alone,"

"Oh Pansy, Pansy, Pansy," Blaise shook his head.

"Don't you triple Pansy me," Pansy glared. "You're such a slacker I don't know why Dumbledore picked you for head boy,"

"I always thought Draco was better suited for it," Zach added.

"Why thank you Zachary," Draco smirked. "At least I'm not the only one who see Blaise for nothing more than a lazy bum,"

"Blaise, a lazy bum," Ginny piped up. "Who's the boy too lazy to pick out his clothes so he hires a First Year to do it," Draco opened his mouth to replied but Ginny continued. "Who has a quill that he can dictate what he wants written because he doesn't want to write it himself," she still continued when Draco protested. "And who dare I say pays anyone willing to clean his messy room because he's **too lazy** to do it because it sure ain't Blaise,"

"You know what Ginerva," Draco growled standing up.

"What Draco," Ginny replied, making a scene out of the fact that she was still seating. Draco just sighed and shook his head, glaring at Ginny.

"I'm going to bed," he mumbled and left.

"I guess I'll head up too," Pansy yawned. "I fear for the poor little first year that he comes across out of bed. He'll give them a month of detention on their first night," she added. Zach followed her reasoning that he wanted to see Draco blow something up. Ginny was left with Blaise as usual and she threw herself into his lap in a fit of rage and nearly broke something. Blaise didn't say anything in fear of having said rage turned on him. He just let Ginny snuggle herself into him and talk herself out.

"I swear that boy just drives me up a wall he's such a little spoiled brat," Ginny complained. "Luna offers to help him but due to his stupid sense of pride, he refuses. He thinks he owns the whole world and he's better than everyone else and it drives me crazy," she balled her hand up in Blaise's shirt in anger. "Sometimes I wish I could just smack him so hard that it would knock some sense into that empty head of his. I mean I know he can be nice I've seen it. I've seen him be a perfect angel who's sweet, nice, understanding…" Ginny stopped letting her fist un-ball from Blaise's shirt.

"Ginny," Blaise's called titling her head up to look at him. "You have to give Draco some slack okay. It's hard for him to just throw away every bad habit he's learned from his father. I mean it's a huge step for him to be even in the same room as you and calling you a friend,"

"Draco doesn't call me his friend," Ginny replied.

"Yes he does," Blaise argued. "The problem with Draco is exactly what you pointed out: His pride. He's never going to admit that he values your friendship even more than mine. If he did it would be a sure fire sign of Voldermort return. You have to bare with him here Ginny. Yelling at him, isn't going to work because Draco loves to argue with you,"

"What?" Ginny spurted sitting up and giving him a "are you crazy" look.

"Don't look at me like that," Blaise smirked. "More than anything in the world, Draco loves to fight with you. There's something about that Weasley temper that attracts him. And I can't really blame him,"

"What's that supposed to mean,"

"Haven't you ever noticed the amount of guys who even though their scared to death of you, not only because you hang with us, have 6 bothers and have a fiery personality, still all hit on you. They want to see you angry, Gin. You look so fricken hot when you're angry and I don't even like you," Blaise laughed. Ginny blushed. "Hermione might think she's the hottest girl in school but she's got nothing on you, dear,"

"Let's pretend any of that was even on topic of the Draco," Ginny laughed. "But I'll try okay. I'll try not to want to kill Draco when I see him. Just answer me this really quickly, whatever happened between him and…"

"Shush," Blaise said putting his finger on her mouth. "Don't even say her name. It scares me that Draco might come bursting in here and kill us,"

"Was it really that bad," Ginny asked. "I could never get him to tell me what happen with them. The whole school wonders…"

"It was that bad," Blaise replied. "That's another reason Draco is how he is. He's had his heart broke too many times. If not by his own father but by someone he thought he loved," Blaise yawned. "I guess I'll head up to bed now, Ginny,"

"Stay pwease," Ginny pouted.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were coming on to me my dear," Blaise smirked.

"Oh shut up," Ginny glared. "I meant sleep on the couch you idiot,"

"I'd loved to Ginny but I must attend to the firsties in the morning because we all do know Pansy might kill one of them," he smiled. "She isn't a morning person,"

"Tell me about," Ginny replied. "See you a breakfast then,"

"Of course," Blaise said kissing her hand and placing something in it. Ginny gave him a strange look. "It's from the big man upstairs, I think he wants you to speak with him about something," Ginny looked panicked for a second but Blaise didn't catch it. "Go to sleep now would you, don't go stay up all night,"

"Night Blaise," Ginny said as he walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Ginny dear," Blaise threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ginny headed down to breakfast wide awake, even after not having any sleep at all the night before. She didn't eat much of her breakfast except for a lot of bacon and pork sausages. Blaise asked her why she didn't eat an omelet as he knew she loved them but Ginny's reply was she didn't want it. She waited around for a bit till Dumbledore left and followed suit to go talk to him. After saying "Liquorish" to the gargoyle she made her way up the stairs and was greeted with heated arguing. It sounded like Draco and Snape.

"Dumbledore you can't let him do this," Snape was arguing. "He's just a boy,"

"I am as much of a man as you are Severus," Draco replied in anger. "In four months I'll be eighteen, and very well fit do to what I want,"

"Four months is right," Snape growled. "You're not a man yet and I am your legal guardian as of this moment I refuse it…Dumbledore you…"

"Silence," Dumbledore commanded. "Severus, Draco's decision when he's eighteen are his own, you must learn this. You are his guardian but he's got a will of his own, you must respect that," Draco snickered at this as did Ginny softly from where her ear was pressed to the door. "And Draco, I do expect you to listen to what Severus tells you, for he did take you in when no else would. He's only looking out for you own self being but we will discuss this some other day for I think Ms. Weasley would like for our meeting to start," Dumbledore smiled. Ginny gulped and pushed open the door. She stepped into the room and was greeted by a cold stare from Snape, a smile from Dumbledore and somewhere between a smirk and a glare from Draco.

"Hello, Ginerva," Dumbledore smiled. "I hope your morning is going well," he added. Ginny nodded glancing quickly at Draco. He scoffed and rolled his eyes talking a seat in the couch opposite Dumbledore's desk. Ginny followed suit, plopping down next to him. "You're probably wondering why I called you here this morning?"

"That's a stupid question now don't you think," Ginny mumbled. Draco silently agreed. Dumbledore simply chuckled.

"Well, it's smart comments like that which have help me to decided to promote you to 7th year," Dumbledore announced a bit too cheery for this early in the morning.

"WHAT!" replied Ginny, Draco and Snape.

"It is common knowledge that Ms. Weasley is well ahead of all her peers," Dumbledore explained. "She's even been helping seventh years with their homework and breezing threw her own. All of her teachers have come to me with request for advanced classes. But seeing as that's not really an option because she's ahead in every class, I had no choice but to promote her,"

"Me?" Ginny questioned. "I'm going to be in all 7th year classes," Dumbledore nodded. "Sweet,"

"Are you serious," Draco drawled. "As if I don't see enough of you during the day,"

"At least it'll be easier to help you with your problem classes, now won't it Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled. Draco glared.

"Wait a second," Ginny blurted out. "You said all my teachers requested it. Does that mean even Snape?"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected. "And yes he did," both students look shocked at the potions Professor. "Well Severus,"

"How may I help?" he drawled.

"The children obviously want to know your motives," Dumbledore replied.

"Well the truth is," Snape began. "I plan to poison her in my class where her idiot brother and Potter can see," Snape smirked. Draco fell forward out of his seat with laughter and only stopped when Ginny kicked him. He glared up at her and she smiled sweetly back at him.

"Sorry," she smirked. "There was a bug on the back of your head,"

"I'm sure," Draco replied climbing back to his seat.

"Severus," Dumbledore chided.

"Oh alright," Snape scowled. "It seems Ms. Weasley your smart, even smarter than anyone would give you credit for. I know seventh years who claim to be smart that can't even do the potions at the back of the sixth year books. There's potion back there **I **haven't even master yet. Yet, you do them with such ease it's annoys me. Besides, as much as I do love having Draco's smartness to taunt the Gryffindor with," Dumbledore scowled at him but Snape still continued. "It would be a nice change of events to have someone to teach those Gryffindor what a properly done potion looks like,"

"Actually," Ginny said softly embarrassed slightly from Snape little speech. "Come I make a slight request,"

"Anything at all," Dumbledore replied.

"Could I take class with the Slytherins instead of the Gryffindor?"

"And why would you want to do that?" Draco asked amazed.

"I must agree with Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore added, as did Snape.

"Well, you must know that I tend to be found with Draco and Blaise more than anything else," Ginny tried to explain, ignoring Draco interruption on how he could do without her being with him. She glared at him but he replied quickly with a smirked "only kidding". "Some or most of the Gryffindor have taken a bit of a dislike to me. Most of the girls hate me because well, Draco and Blaise for some reason happen to be the so called hottest boys in schools. And it's not like I even like Blaise, he's just my best friend and it's a bit disturbing to think of him in any other way. I just would simply rather be in classes with the Slytherins so when I choose to sit with them no cares,"

"What about the rest of the houses," Snape asked.

"Most of them don't much care. I'm friends with Luna, and Zach and their from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw so it pans out," Ginny replied.

"Seems the Gryffindor are upset that all your friends aren't from their side," Snape added. "Well except the Creevy boy. What's his name?"

"Colin,"

"Oh yes, the photo-idiot," Snape growled.

"Well Ms. Weasley if you would much rather be placed with the Slytherins, I shall respect your request," Dumbledore cut in. He rummaged around on his desk for a minute looking for a paper. When found, he handed it to Ginny who scanned it quickly.

"Potions first of course," she noted aloud, not noticing the fact that Dumbledore had found her schedule much too quickly and didn't even stop to change it.

"Is there a problem Ms. Weasley," Snape drawled.

"Nothing really," Ginny replied standing. "I just much rather not have your class first thing in the morning," she chuckled at Snape's outraged look. "But I shall see you in classes because it sounds as if breakfast is getting out," she turned to Draco, who had been unusually quite for the past few moments. "Coming Draco," she asked. Draco snapped out his thoughts to stare at the girl. He nodded, grabbed his bag and followed her out the room. All the while wondering how she only explained why she didn't like Blaise.

A/N: Oh poor Draco. He's all confused and confustered. Lol. I've decided I love my Snape. I mean don't you. He's a bit out of character at times but that's the fun of writing fan fiction now isn't it. Because you know none of these characters would really be doing any of this, if they had the choice. The chapter just wrote it self, though I can't say how long it will take for me to compose the next chapter. I'm trying my best to not just throw Ginny and Draco together. I'm fluffy kind of of writer sometimes but I love writing HP characters with a dark side. So stay tuned for the next chapter, lovelies.

Draysgirl1


	4. THe Things About Draco and Ginny

Chapter 4

The Things About Draco and Ginny

Draco watched Ginny with a sense of curiosity as she practically bounced down the hall. He couldn't remember ever seeing her this happy. It was like the whole world was right with her. Nothing or no one could say or do anything to make her stop smiling. Draco wouldn't admit it made him happy to see her smile. She rarely ever did it anymore that it was surprise when she did. He could hear her prattling away about something next to him and he smiled when she laughed about whatever she was saying.

"Ginny," Draco interrupted her softly. Ginny looked over at him. "Do you hate me," where did that come from Draco wondered.

"I wouldn't be walking down the hall telling you about how I wet myself in a pool if I hated you Draco," Ginny replied. "You just drive me crazy," she added. Draco didn't say anything else. When Ginny realized he wasn't going to say anything else she continued on with her story. Draco only half listened trying to analyze how he felt. He didn't know and that bothered him. It was like he'd felt these feelings before a long time ago but now they were nothing more than a lost memory. He didn't get his answer to any of his questions and by this time they had reached the potions room. They had to walk all the way from Dumbledore's office but they still weren't among the stranglers who would be late to class. Draco found his seat on the left of Blaise and glanced around to meet Harry Potter's eyes. He was glaring at him but Draco didn't have the energy to say anything about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like how much time Ginny spends with Malfoy," Harry said turning to Hermione and Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Me neither," she agreed. "She was a complete brat to me the day before school started," she added. "She use to be such a sweet girl,"

"What's she doing in here any ways," Ron asked. "Shouldn't she be in Charms?"

"Snape'll kick her out, don't worry," Harry smirked. Ron and Hermione both looked at him strangely. Snape entered the room soon after and quickly gave three students who tried to sneak in detention before they could even sit down. The scary thing was he did it with his back turn. All eyes were instantly focused on Ginny who was standing nonchalantly next to his desk, mouthing something to Blaise.

"When Ms. Weasley is finished asking Mr. Zambini if he'll have dinner in her rooms, I'd like to inform you all why she is here," Snape drawled. Ginny glared at him in annoyance.

"I highly doubt the whole class needed to know that," Ginny glared.

"Ignoring the red head who thinks anyone cares what she thinks," Snape scowled. "Ms. Weasley is here because she's been promoted up a grade. She has been promoted because she is, unlike the rest of my sixth year students, smart. Dare I say she's more potion-inclined that some of you. While she's in my class this year, I'd advice you treat her with the uttermost respect. Otherwise, a thing called daylight will become a thing of the past to you," he finished. "Well," he said glaring at Ginny. "Sit down," Ginny mumbled something and sat in the open seat next to Draco.

Snape went on with class as usual and explained what potion they would be making today. He put the instructions on the board and everyone went to work. Ginny worked between Blaise and Draco. She found out quickly that they argued about everything when it came to making potions. Ginny was sure if she wasn't there they'd have been the last to finish the potion. Sure they would finish it perfectly and gotten an O but they wouldn't have been first. When she returned from placing the vile on Snape desk Blaise bowed and kissed her hand. He could at least admit that she was a big help. Draco mumbled something and Ginny directed her attention to him.

"What was that Draco," she said glaring at him.

"None of your business Ginerva," he replied.

"It sounded a lot like show-off," Ginny growled.

"And why ever would I say that," Draco smirked.

"Brat," Ginny spat.

"Show off," Draco shot back.

"Git,"

"Wanker,"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley," Snape drawled from the front of the class. "Do not make me separate you. I will put you in the corner,"

"Yes professor," they both replied.

"Honestly you two," Blaise laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"This is exactly what I meant by drive me crazy!" Ginny exclaimed as softly as she could.

"What," Blaise asked.

"Draco asked…"

"Nothing," Draco cut her off. "I just drive her crazy that's all," Draco added. Ginny looked at him weird but Draco didn't meet her eyes. She could take at hint when it was dropped. Blaise looked as his two best friends in amusement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by too slow for Draco. He had Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Charms with the Gryffindor. To tell you the truth if he had to go threw one more class with scarhead and boy weasel glaring at him, he was going to break something. He was well aware that they thought he was corrupting their Ginny but he was doing no such thing. The poor girl was corrupting him. Here he was all fine and hunky dory till she had to go and grow up and started making him feel things he didn't much want to feel. Repressed memories where repressed for a very good reason. Though, at the moment he had no idea why he had certain memories as stored forgotten. All Draco was aware of was that Ginerva Anna Weasley was becoming more interesingt him to then she'd ever had been. Merlin knows he wasn't about to admit that though.

He'd never hear the end of it from Blaise. The boy had been nagging him for the longest time about having hidden feeling for Ginny. He wasn't admitting of course that he liked her either. But no one else fought so well and so fiery and sparked such a curiosity in him as she did. She just looked so… interesting…when she was mad at him. He couldn't really help but make her mad like he did.

Speaking of Ginny, she was currently riled up about something that happened in Astronomy earlier. Draco was as mad or even madder then she was about the incident though he wasn't letting any of this on to anyone. Terry Boots had taken it upon himself to let Ginny know how beautiful he thought she was. He figured he start by telling her how she shouldn't hang out with Slytherin scum but rather a smart Ravenclaw like him. Ginny glared at him and asked if he was really daring to say something bad about her friends. Draco, who was sitting next to Ginny, was twirling a pencil in his hand. To everyone in the class he didn't much care but Blaise knew as well as he did that he was ready to jump Terry for calling him scum. He also knew well enough not to get into the middle of Ginny's fights. It was the weirdest thing though, the more Ginny got mad, the more it seemed to spur Terry on. It got worst when half the class was swarming around their table. Both Blaise and Draco tried to stop the swarm of boys but none of them would listen to reason. Then again how were they to know that Ginny was claustrophobic? It was about a split second before Ginny blew that Draco caught sight of one of the boy's eyes. They were completely glazed over. He knew the rest where probably too.

"…all a bunch of idiots!" Ginny growled tearing the meat off a chicken bone. "As if I don't have enough problems now the whole population of girls is going to be on me for some how putting an enchantment on boys,"

"Did you," Draco asked looking up from his spot sprawled out on the Ginny couch. Ginny glared at him. "No seriously Ginny," he sat up. "Did you look at their eyes; they were all blank, completely glazed over,"

"I. Did. Nothing. To. Those. Boys," Ginny replied threw gritted teeth.

"Well it had to have been something," Draco continued. "How else would twenty-four boys suddenly staring mooning over you,"

"Draco," Luna warned. Colin rolled his eyes in annoyance. If Pansy and Zach were present one would have hit him by now.

"For once in your life would you all listen to me," Draco snarled. "In all seriousness, something isn't right here," everyone gave Draco their attention then. "I don't know how but Ginny you're… attracting the whole student body of boys but not on purpose,"

"Okay, and what do you per pose we do about it," Ginny asked. Draco opened his mouth to speak then promptly plopped back into the couch. "That was some help,"

"I think," Luna spoke up. "When in doubt, seek Hermione out,"

"What do we need Granger for," Draco all bout snarled.

"She can look up if there's something or someway someone can enchantment someone without knowing it," Luna explained. Ginny looked a bit worried.

"It's no big deal really," Ginny replied, hastily. "I just need to calm my temper. Blaise always did say people were attracted to it sometimes," Draco looked at her with a stranger look. "Well he did," but Draco continued to stare. "Oh gosh, I know that look," Ginny huffed. "You've got a theory and you're going to be in the library pouring over it for the next month now,"

"Oh how well you know me Ginerva," Draco smirked and with that got up and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by without Draco finding out anything. He was no where near closer to finding what he wanted in the open sections of Hogwart's library. It was more the fact that what he wanted wasn't available without a pass. Now he needed a way to get one. It would have to wait for the moment though because right now Draco had a test in Charms and Astronomy to study for. Astronomy, he wasn't too worried about. The class was a complete breeze for anyone in it. The funny thing being no one really knew this so the class ended up being so small there was only one class which was filled with all four houses.

Charms on the other hand, Draco had a problem with. He wondered, annoyed, how he could do the most complicated spell in DA but not do a simple folding charm. Ginny told him it was like that for some people. They were better accomplished at doing the harder things then the easy. So here was Hogwarts next Potions master, reduced to taking tutoring lesson for Ginny. The thing that annoyed him the most though was he liked it.

It was just him and Ginny locked in his room trying to get some studying done. Draco had tried to justify that it was only them because everyone else was study elsewhere. In truth everyone had left them purposely alone. It bothered Draco a great deal though why, even though he was enjoying being with Ginny, he was scared half to death. Something about liking Ginny, having feelings for her was disturbing him. He didn't know what it was but he did his best to push it away. Ginny was talking to him of course.

"…just never learn that way," she was saying. "Flickwitch speaks too gosh darn fast for normal people to understand…" Then why could she understand him. If normal people couldn't and it was common knowledge 95 of the student body bought a quick-notes quill with them to class, how come Ginny could understand him? How can she do a lot of things, Draco wondered. "…start off slow. It's easier that way…" How come she can hear people minutes before they get there? Why is it she can see clear across the Quidditch pitch and spot Potter making out with some Ravenclaw chick? What makes it so she can smell exactly what's for breakfast, lunch and dinner and never be wrong? And someone tell him why the whole boy population has suddenly taken a liking to her. "I like to try and…" Why did her temper attract people like it did. More important did she have…"Draco are you…"… the same effect on him. Was that the only reason…"Draco I better not just have…"…he liked her was because she was something. Because Draco knew that's what it was. Ginny was something. He didn't know what yet but she was something. Something no one had bother to tell her and he was betting didn't plan on it. She'll get the whole "we did it for you own well being" speech and "DRACO!"

"What!" Draco screamed back.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying," Ginny demanded.

"Yes, of course I have," Draco replied much too quickly. "I've heard every word you said,"

"What did I say then," Ginny glared crossing her arms.

"You said…" Draco stalled. "Have you been listening…."

"Draco!"

"Okay!

"Okay, what,"

"Okay, I wasn't listening to a word you were bloody saying,"

"And why not," Ginny scowled. "You don't expect to pass Charms if you don't listen to me do you," she reprimanded. "If you think I'm going to sit here and repeat myself…"

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly.

"You have another…"Ginny cut her self off. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry," Draco replied louder. "I should have been listening, okay. I'm sorry. Just don't get all upset would you,"

"Oh Draco," Ginny cooed.

"What!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco,"

"What, what, what," Draco huffed.

"You said sorry to me," Ginny smiled. "I feel so special,"

"Ginny…"

"Aw, you are as sweet as I thought,"

"Ginerva,"

"Such a swheet whittle boy," Ginny cooed pinching Draco's left cheek. She went for the right but Draco caught her wrist.

"And this would be the reason I don't say I'm sorry," Draco glared but the glare was lost on Ginny. She had this strange look on her face and it scared Draco. It was liked she wanted to devour him and not in a good way. "Gin…Ginny," he stuttered. The looked stayed and Ginny licked her lips. Draco dropped her wrist and scurried backwards falling off the chair. Whatever spell was on Ginny was broken and she leaned down to see what happened to him.

"Draco how did you end up on the floor," she asked. Draco stared confused up at her. Was she not aware of how she was just acting? Draco ignored the sensations in his body at having Ginny stared at him like that and stood up.

"I think it's getting late, I better go," he said aloud. He could have sworn Ginny pouted just then but it was gone so fast he thought he imaged it. They really did perfect the Slytherin mask on her.

"Do you really?" she asked. "We didn't get much studying done with you not listening,"

"Oh, I'll come back tomorrow okay," Draco replied. "I promise,"

"Okay," Ginny replied. "Seven o'clock after dinner, okay,"

"Okay," Draco replied and scurried from the room as fast as he could without looking suspicious.

A/N: Awe. Poor Draco! Look at him all confused and what not. He's trying so desperately to figure out what's wrong with Ginny. While at the same time, not jumping her bones and then there's the question of what really is the matter with Ginny. I know but I'll never tell. Well unless you hold a gun to my head or something. Lol

BTW! I'll give a cookie to anyone who can point out the one line that foreshadows things to come.

Draysgirl1


	5. Where Impossible Things May Happen

Chapter 5

Where Impossible Things May Happen

The next day Draco met Ginny for their study session and this time he paid more attention to her. He still got lost in his own little world momentarily but he tried to push yesterday events to the back of his mind. This was of course easier said then done because not only was Ginny sitting next to him but his whole night had been filled of dreams of nothing but her. It drove him crazy how she was affecting him so much. He wanted so badly for this feeling to be real. He hoped so much that whatever was going on with her and was affecting the boys, wasn't affecting him. It didn't seem to be affecting Blaise or Colin or Zach. There had to be some reason the three of them weren't affect by whatever Ginny was giving off.

Not to mention, he'd yet to find anything in the library on the subject. It was like the restricted section was calling him every time he went in there. He couldn't just go ask for a book from there though; he needed a reason to be in the restricted sections. He doubted any teacher would willingly give him permission either. It sucked not being trusted sometimes. Of course there was always Snape. He could ask the Potions Master for a pass but then he'd be forced to actually tell him why he was going in there in the first place. Draco doubted Ginny would like if he told their professor his theory about her being some type of Magical Creature. And he knew for a fact Snape would say something along the lines of him paying more attention in Care of Magical Creatures. But Draco knew he was right. He had the gut feeling and his gut feelings were never wrong. Well, maybe not always never but eighty-five percent of the time.

Off topic of course but Draco figured he'd have found it by now. And seeing as whatever it was Ginny was going threw was bound to affect the whole school, he felt it was his mission to find out what it was.

The next morning, Draco had a test in COMC. He passed it with flying colors as Americans would say. He was of course prancing around waving the paper about the school showing off his O. He was giving no credit at all to Ginny who was getting extremely mad about it by the time lunch hit. She was about ready to take said paper from the boys hand and rip it in half.

"Draco would you shut up about the paper and sit down already," Pansy whined from her seat across from Ginny.

"But, Pansy, did you see, I got an O," Draco gloated. "I got an O because I'm awesome,"

"Yes and no one much cares," Pansy glared. "Everyone on the known planet has gotten an O, Draco. It's not like you saved the world," she snickered. "That's Potter's job,"

"Well said Pansy," Blaise replied. "Though, I do slightly remember someone with very stunning red hair, brownish eyes and a temper to kill, helping you to study," Draco closed his mouth quickly and looked a Ginny. She hadn't touched her food in both disgust and annoyance. Disgust because well it looked disgusting and annoyance, well if I have to tell you that it's likely Ginny's mad at you too.

"Oh, Ginny," Draco started.

"Keep my bloody name out of your mouth, Draco Malfoy,"

"I'm…"

"Say sorry and I'll make you eat those words," Ginny looked up at him, a glared fixed on her face. "You've been parading your happy butt around this school all day waving that paper in everyone faces. You've been acting as if you got that grade because you became a genius over night. Not once did you stop to thank me or show me any gratitude," Ginny reached out and grabbed the paper from Draco. She smirked slightly and ripped it down the middle and handed it back to Draco. "I'm going to my room," she announced and stood up and left.

"I do believe she's angry," Blaise smiled. Draco glared at him.

"Why do you feel the need to state the obvious," Draco scowled. "I'm fully aware that she angry. I don't need your two cents added to the mix,"

"One, don't take your anger out on me," Blaise replied, standing. "Two, my two cents are well appreciated and three, I find the need to state the obvious because I can,"

"Oh such a witty comeback," Draco smirked. Blaise rolled his eyes and followed where Ginny had left.

"I do believe he's angry," Zach smirked. Draco kicked him.

Blaise found Ginny in her room typing away on a computer in her lap. He figured her fingers where going about ninety words a minute or faster. Judging by the time she'd been up here, how mad she was and add in who she was mad at and divide it by the time of day and she probably had a five page dissertation on how much of a jerk Draco was. He sat down in the empty seat on the couch next to her and read off the URL which proved his point that she was venting. Not really wanting to get his head bit off for disturbing her, Blaise waited.

"Outta stab him with a quill," Blaise heard her mumbled as she continued to light up the keyboard with the fast pace of her fingers were going. He put his head on her shoulder and watched her type. The page scrolled up so fast he had a hard time seeing what she was typing. She was really mad. Blaise wondered what she'd be doing if he hadn't fixed the computers. Last year, she been a handle full to contain. Ginny got into to so many fights that Blaise lost count the amount of time he had to drag her away and lock her in her room so she wouldn't kill someone. She usually didn't get so mad that she tried to kill him but a few times Blaise feared for his life. In her third year when Rachael Macmillan had called her a slut because her boyfriend dumped her for Ginny, Blaise had to stop her before she broke both of Rachael's arms. He told Ginny she needed a better way to vent when she was mad instead of going off on people like she did. So he got her a laptop for her to use. He set her up a greatestjournal name under slytherinprincess and added his journal username SexySlythieBlaise. He also made her a yahoo account under the same name and added himself to it. When they weren't able to be with each other and Ginny woke up at night from nightmares like she often did, Blaise's computer was always online and ready to wake him so he could talk. She vented that way she didn't kill anyone. In her fifth year though, Dumbledore had to strength the wards on the school and the laptops got fried in the process. It took Blaise all year to fix it. Ginny hadn't anything to use up her excess anger. The computer back in working condition this year Blaise was sure she'd make up with lost time if this entry was any indication.

Ginny closed the laptop and set it on the table in front of her; she glared up at Blaise from under her fire red hair that was a complete mess.

"He's such a jerk," Blaise said. Ginny nodded. She was calmer now he could tell. He'd read her journal later before he went to bed. Right now he was going to talk. "So…"

"So what,"

"You going to talk about it,"

"No, I'm done ranting," Ginny replied. "Wanna go fly," That was the end of that discussion.

Finally three weeks later Draco found out what he needed but it turns out it wasn't from a book and it wasn't really how he expected to find out. Ginny was called to Dumbledore's office around 11:30 and Draco, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Zach, and Colin where all pulled out of class also. Draco was the first to arrive and found Ginny sitting in a couch looking apprehensive. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They gotten into a screaming match over the whole paper thing but after Draco had apologize for what seemed like hours Ginny forgave him. Blaise mention something about being surprised Ginny forgave him so fast after her entry about him but Draco had no idea what he was talking about. They'd made a pack though to stop the insane fights they always seemed to get in. It worked most of the time but sometimes Draco would say something stupid and Ginny couldn't help but snap at him. And it's not like he tried either. Draco Malfoy has better things to do then make Ginevra Weasley mad at him. He just got nervous sometimes and the best thing he could think to say was something stupid or hurtful. It annoyed him to no end of course because Draco was never nervous. Ginny just did things to him that he wasn't sure she knew she did. He wanted so bad to tell Blaise but the idiot would rub it in his face and he'd be force to kill him. So Draco's crush on Ginny went untold for the moment.

"Do you know why we're here," Ginny asked Draco lifting her head up and nudging Draco. He turned to look down at her and blushed. She looked so sweet looking up at him with that questioning look that Draco wanted to kiss her. But of course he realized where he was and who he was attempting to kiss and control his boyish urges.

"Not really," he shrugged. "But I'm sure it's something important,"

"It better be important," Blaise called out storming threw the door, Pansy and Zack closely behind. "I was having my morning nap and was rudely awaken,"

"Don't you have Transfiguration this period," Came Luna's reply as she was next threw the door, Colin linked to her by their hands.

"Yes, My Lady," Blaise smirked. "Your point,"

"Never mind," Luna smiled dreamily.

"Well, now that you're all here, I do believe I may begin," Dumbledore rose from his seat and surveyed the students. "It has come to this schools attention, due to Mr. Malfoy's persistent studying, that Mrs. Weasley is well rather more special then I perceived her to be," He sat back down in his chair and conjured up chairs for the rest of the group. "The day of Mrs. Weasley birth, it was established that she had a very high level of Siren blood in her. Does anyone know what that is?"

"A Siren was told to be a sea nymph, half-woman half-bird, who was believed to sing beguilingly to passing sailors in order to lure them to their doom on the rocks she sat on," Luna replied. "Of course I don't believe in such things,"

"Very good Mrs. Lovegood," Dumbledore smiled. "Five points to Gryffindor," he added. "Though, I'm not saying you should all be afraid that Mrs. Weasley here will lure you to your death. She could if she wanted to though,"

"But, I've known that for years," Ginny piped up. "Mum, would never let me sing when I was little. She said I might accidentally kill one of my brothers. I think it was a load of bull crap,"

"Well, in a way she was right in doing that," Dumbledore replied.

"How so," Blaise inquired. "Trying to smother the girl's creature birthright, isn't good in my books,"

"Well, Mr. Zambini, while your encouraged to your opinion, so am I," Dumbledore said softly. "Molly Weasley reasons for doing this were because at a young age a Siren doesn't have very good control over their powers. If, Ginevra did get mad at one of her brothers, she could've indeed hurt them,"

"Would you continue on with why we're here," Draco growled.

"Why, yes I was just getting there," Dumbledore perked up. "Would anyone like some tea?"

"Professor," Ginny whined. He smiled brightly at her.

"Well, as you all know, a few weeks ago, Mrs. Weasley had a bit of a claustrophobia attack," Dumbledore placed his hands once more in his lap. "While Mr. Malfoy might have inspired the search, Professor Snape did a little of his own research too. There isn't a reason why your Siren blood should've attracted those boys but it turns out your not just a Siren,"

"What," Ginny stood up.

"But that's impossible," Blaise mumbled.

"She's a pure blood," Draco added.

"Maybe, Ginny's just really pretty," Luna smiled. Colin snickered.

"Would you all shut up and sit your butts down," Pansy called out. She turned to Dumbledore. "I could be mistaken but last time I check it's impossible to have Siren blood mixed with anything else and be alive,"

"If I'm not mistake, the Weasley are supposed to be as pureblooded as the Malfoy's," Draco added.

"As if it matters," Ginny glared. "I could care less about being pureblood. I'm just wondering why I'm even alive,"

"That's exactly what Professor Snape and my self are trying to learn," Dumbledore spoke up again. "You're all right. It's is impossible for Siren blood to be mixed with any other Magical Creature blood but it seems it has happened and is causing unusual side effects. But, it would also seem, Mrs. Weasley is also very much still completely pureblooded,"

"My head hurts," Zack mumbled.

"Aye," Blaise agreed.

"Why aren't my parents here to tell me this," Ginny asked. Dumbledore frowned a bit.

"Arthur couldn't leave work, I'm sorry, with the raids and attacks; it's just too hectic for him to leave. And your mother has volunteer as a healer at St. Mungo and was needed also," Dumbledore replied. Ginny hung her head and Draco grabbed her plopping her down into his lap. She didn't ask any question just buried her head in his shoulder.

"So what blood is she's mixed with Professor," Colin asked.

"As it figures, it's the most known blood not to mix with a Siren that Mrs. Weasley has been mixed with," Dumbledore unwrapped a lemon drop and popped one in his mouth. "I believe you all have heard of a Veela,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Blaise shouted. He made his way over to Ginny and knelt down next to Draco so he could see her face. "Babe are you okay," he asked. Ginny shook her head. Pansy, Zach, Colin, and Luna followed only seconds after and arranged themselves around Ginny and Draco. Dumbledore smiled as he watched how they all baby her and was glad he told them.

Dumbledore gave the group the rest of the day off from class and everyone gathered in Ginny's rooms. Ginny herself was trying to get some sleep or pretending to, while everyone else was sitting in her common room.

"This is so scary," Luna whispered. "She could….any moment," she couldn't even say. Thinking of life with out Ginny was too much.

"That won't ever happen," Pansy growled. "I'll kill death before I let it get Ginny,"

"I blame this whole ordeal on Potter," Blaise smirked slightly. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Stupid things like this are supposed to happen to him. I knew Ginny dating him back in her fourth year was a bad idea. Look at her now; he's transferred his supposed to die-ness to her. I'll bloody kill him if anything happens to her,"

"As much as I would love to have a reason to kill that stuck up snob Potter, for more than one reason," Draco butted in. "I don't think you can blame this on him Blaise," Blaise grumbled something and Draco snickered. Everyone continued to moan and groan about the whole ordeal and Draco got up and went to Ginny's room. "Gin, how are you,"

"I don't know," Ginny replied. "I feel like…I don't know,"

"Didn't Blaise tell you to go to sleep," Draco chastised. Ginny glared at him.

"You know I don't sleep," Ginny growled. "And now I know why,"

"So…" Draco tried. "I guess that's why the guys ganged up on you. Something in your Siren blood and Veela blood cause a reaction but what,"

"How am I supposed to know," Ginny snarled. "I'm just finding out that I'm some kind of mutant. Now not only do I have to control myself when I sing but I have to keep my magnetic attraction crap in check,"

"It would probably help if you didn't have such a temper," Draco mumbled. Ginny glowered at him. "Veela's lose control of their lure when their angry,"

"Well it wasn't my bloody fault the stupid Astronomy chart wasn't working right," Ginny pouted. "It made me so frustrated I got mad and then Terry came over and I lost it,"

"I guess we'll have to work on that," Draco sat down on the bed near Ginny's feet. Ginny had her arms resting on her knees and her head down. She lifted it up to look at Draco.

"What happened," she asked softly. Draco shook his head in confusion. "What happened to my perfect life where I argued with you, obsessed over Harry, out did everyone in my year and pretend like there wasn't a war going on outside of these walls,"

"You grew up," Draco replied.

"I wish I could've stayed a little kid forever," Ginny whispered. "Peter pan you know,"

"Yeah same here but then maybe if you were still little, I wouldn't like you so much,"

A/N: AWESOME! The wonders of inspiration, I love it. It came out of nowhere and I wrote all this. I still have more mind you but hey this is 10 font Times New roman I think it's enough. Beside it means you get more chappies because I know my train of thought is far from reaching its destination. And I'm very much aware that Ginny date Harry in her fifth year is sixth but for my story I changed it okay. Later.

Btw…the title I got from singing Dexter's lab too much.

(spoken)

Enter at your own peril, past the vaulted (or "bolted"? - hard to tell) door  
"Where impossible things may happen" that the world's never seen before

(sung in ridiculous opera style)

In Dexter's lab'ratory  
Lives the smartest boy you've ever seen  
But Dee Dee blows his experiments  
To smithereens  
There is gloom and doom  
While things go boom  
In Dexter's Lab!

Draysgirl1


	6. Books From Draco's Mother

Chapter 6

Books from Draco's Mother

"You what!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco blushed and stood up and walked to the door.

"I don't know why. I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't even know what to do about it but I like you. And I don't think I'd like you very much if you were a little kid," he put his hand on the door knob but then turned around. "I hope we can figure this whole thing out…the Veela/Siren thing. I'm here to help if you need it,"

"Yeah, thanks Draco," Ginny replied not looking at him. He left then and Ginny plopped backwards on her bed and kicked her legs out in annoyance. He just had to go and further complicate things. Draco wasn't supposed to like her. That just made it harder not to like him. So yeah, she liked Draco. What human being with eyes wouldn't be attracted to him but for the life her, Ginny didn't know why she did. Since her second year there was always that pay attention to me thing she'd do with Harry. It finally paid off when he asked her out her fourth year but there was nothing there. She came back to her common room after a heavy make out session with Harry and didn't feel anything. He'd hug her good bye and Ginny would barely want to hug him back. It became like a burden to date him and it looked like she was soon going to learn why.

Then there was Draco. Yes, he annoyed the crap out her. And yes he was an arrogant prat. And Merlin knows sometimes Ginny wanted to kill him but there was always that passion there. She loved more than anything in the world to fight with Draco. It fueled something in Ginny that she didn't understand at all but loved nonetheless. Draco liking her though, how was that going to fit into the equation. Especially if everything Ginny knew about Siren and Veela's were true. Ginny sighed. Come this weekend Ginny could already see the long studying in the library that was bound to happen.

Draco flipped another page of the book he had set out in front of him. Here it is Friday night and Draco was wasting it doing a Potions Essay, an Astronomy analysis and taking care of the snow wolf Hagrid had assigned them for COMC. He was so annoyed that he had to spend a perfectly good Friday night in his common room. A glance at the clock informed him that is was now near 7. He was supposed to meet Ginny and Blaise for their turn to rifle threw books on Ginny's condition. Luna and Colin had gone in the day before and tomorrow Zach and Pansy would go. Draco hoped they found what they needed soon. They'd been searching for the last past two weeks and Dumbledore insisted on calling them in every three days for a status report. Today though, Draco had gotten his mother to send over a few books from her private library. She was after all Veela and had numerous books on it. Draco was also sure he'd seen a few Siren books in her library due to the fact that Veela's had to learn how to spot a Siren, as the mere contact with one was fatal.

Draco packed up his stuff and put it on the left side of his desk. He left out a bowl of food, some water and wolf proofed his room. He grabbed the three books his mother had sent them and put them in his bag then headed out the door. Ginny told him they would meet in her rooms so that's where he was heading. Blaise would mostly like be late. He usually was for some reason lately. Draco strolled slowly down the hall, trying to clear his head. Being alone with Ginny for the twenty minutes he knew he was bound to be with her, was going to take a lot of thought not to mess up. If trying to think about what he said and did was hard before it was definitely worst now. There was always this awkwardness with them now. It annoyed Draco to no end. He reached Ginny's room and stood at her portrait. A Ginger cat was coiled up in a tree smiling at him. Draco sighed annoyed and said the password.

"Draco is that you," came Ginny's voice from her room. No matter how many times she did it, it would always creep out Draco. She was never wrong. Draco yelled a reply back that it was him and Ginny replied with the worst possible answer. She was in the shower. Draco really for the life of him didn't need to be thinking about that. He groaned and sat down on the couch flipping open the first book. It was a book on general magical creatures. The first chapter was on Veelas, followed by Mermaids, then Centaurs and so forth. Draco flipped threw the book till he found the chapter on Siren. He started to read:

_In Greek mythology the **Sirens **were Naiads (sea nymphs) who lived on an island called Sirenum scopuli, or in some different traditions, some place them on cape Pelorum others in the island of Anthemusa and others again in the Sirenusian islands near Paestum, or in Capreae. Approaching sailors were drawn to them by their enchanting singing, causing them to sail on the cliffs and drown. Sirens were represented as female figures with the legs of birds, with or without wings playing a variety of musical instruments, especially harps. Birds were chosen because of their characteristic beautiful voice. However, later in history Sirens were found to be beautiful women, whose bodies, not only their voices, are seductive, or even as mermaids (half woman, half fish)._

_Sirens are one of the few Magical Creatures that mate for life. They have one mate and one mate only. They start looking for said mate around the age of 16 or 17. A Siren's will not know there mate at once. It usually takes a bit of searching, though most Siren find there mates not long after they start their search. A Siren is able to sing to their mate and not kill them but this isn't a recommended way to search. Siren…._

Draco stopped reading and closed the book slamming it hard on the desk in front of him. He turned when he heard the door creak open and Ginny walked out hair still wet. He wanted to glare at her but being mad with her was irrational and stupid. Still didn't mean he wasn't going to do it anyways.

"Blaise is late I'm guessing," Ginny smiled and Draco couldn't help but smile back. She was so pretty when she smiled. Draco nodded. Ginny sat down next to him and crosser her legs at the ankles on the table. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I really needed a shower,"

"It's fine," Draco replied not looking at her. He glared at his hands in annoyance. Who was her mate was all Draco could think of. He knew it was going to drive him crazy. And Draco was sure Ginny was saying something but he wasn't listening at all. Whoever it was who got Ginny was one lucky sucker. Sure, he'd have to put up with that famous Weasley temper, which fueled by what Draco knew about Veela was much worst than normal. She loved a good argument. She didn't sleep unless she wanted and would gladly keep you awake all night. Her conscience took about a week to kick and when it did it took her another week to admit to it. But all this made Draco like her only more. Ginny Weasley was far from being like any other girl. Normal girls threw themselves at him. Normal girls didn't tell him no. Normal girls didn't have gorgeous red hair that Draco wanted nothing more than to run his hands threw. But normal girls also weren't Siren with mates.

"So I wonder if you've heard a word I've said," Ginny glared at Draco from next to him. She could see the dazed look in his eye he got when he wasn't paying attention. Ginny's eyes narrowed. She turned side ways in the couch and waved a hand under Draco's downcast face. He still didn't look up. He must being contemplating the world's origin with that concentration. Leaning closer Ginny snickered to herself. Draco had the most sensitive ears she'd ever seen. One spring break, which she spent at Blaise's aunt's with him, they been playing hide and seek. So it seemed a little weird for a fourteen year old and two fifteen year olds to be playing hide and seek but they were. Ginny and Draco had hidden in the same spot behind a suit of amour. Draco was peaking around the corner to see if Blaise was there and Ginny leaned over his shoulder to see also. All, she'd done was whisper "Is he there" and had Draco squealed which gave up there position and Ginny was tagged and then it. She was very mad with Draco. Remembering that now Ginny leaned near Draco's ear and with one big puff she blew hard into Draco's ear. She expected him to jump up and fall out of his seat. She hadn't expected him to turn towards her. Draco's lips met Ginny's and Ginny's whole body heated up. She stood up in shock staring down at Draco who wouldn't look at her. "Draco…umm"

"I'm leaving," was all Draco said. He left his books and walked toward the door. "You might want to read the first page of the chapter on Siren," he said softly. "Goodnight Ginny," Draco left. Ginny stood up to follow but hesitated. She could've sworn Draco said he liked her, and here he accidentally kisses her and he leaves. There's seriously something wrong with this picture. Ginny sat back down and picked up the book Draco had said to read. She stared at it but didn't open it; had she been the only one who had felt something from that accidental kiss. All the kisses she'd shared with Harry, not one of them had such an impact on her then that three second kiss. Ginny's whole body heated up and she could still feel the heat of Draco's lips on hers. Her ears peaked up at the sounds of footprints. The pattern of it she recognized as Blaise. Said boy came strolling in with a scowl on his face. His frown met Ginny's and he sat down scooping her into his lap.

"You kissed him," Blaise said to her. Ginny nodded.

"By accident," Ginny replied. "He wasn't paying attention to me so I blew in his ear. He turned and accidentally kissed me but Blaise…"

"Yeah, I know, no need to say it," Blaise shushed her. "There's something else bothering him though other than just that. When he walked away, he said it looks like he never had a chance anyways,"

"It was like Car…" Blaise caught himself and shut up. Ginny's curiosity was peaked though and she sat up. Blaise noticed her actions though. "No Ginerva, hun, I will not tell you her name," Ginny pouted. "Do tell me what happened though for him to say that," Ginny shrugged.

"All I know was he was reading while I took a shower. I listen in to see what he was doing," Ginny whispered shameful. Blaise shook his head disappointed. "I know, evasion of privacy, shut up Blaise," Blaise smirked. "You don't have to say anything," Ginny glared. "You're horrible at Occumency and I've been able to read your mind the last couple of weeks," Blaise looked at her in surprise. It was Ginny's turn to smirk.

"Let's read the book shall we," Blaise offered. Ginny laughed. She grabbed the book she sat down early and open the chapter on Siren. Blaise read over her shoulder and they both stopped about the same place Draco did. "Well that might propose a problem," Blaise whispered. "A mate, for life," he added. Ginny glared at the book and jumped up from Blaise's lap and head for her room. "Gin, where are you going babe," Blaise got up and followed her. Ginny didn't answer. She continued towards her room, over to her bed, climb in and pulled the sheet over her head.

"Tell my teachers to send my work here," she said from under the blankets.

"Ginerva dear, you can't hide from the world under there," Blaise laughed. Ginny growled a yes I can. "Gin, babe, sweetheart, I'm sorry about the mate thing but you're going to have to live with it,"

"Blaise," Ginny scowled sitting up. "You know I like Draco. I have since I was 13. Even when I was dating Harry, I liked him. I knew I did but I need to see if things with Harry would work. How…why…this is so stupid," Ginny screamed. She got up out her bed and walked towards the window throwing it open. "I agree with you on the Harry thing," Ginny whispered staring at the stars. "Something like this would have definitely happened to him. You were right, I shouldn't have date him,"

"Maybe you'll get lucky and your mate will be me," Blaise smirked.

"Shut up,"

Draco didn't feel like doing work. He didn't feel like sleeping. He didn't feel like talking, eating, moving. Draco didn't feel like breathing. He'd owled his mother when he gotten back from Ginny's room. His Veela blood was going crazy right now. It was reacting furiously to the kiss he shared with Ginny. It might have been unintentional but Draco couldn't stay where he was after that, he was afraid he'd jump Ginny's bones. This proved it right here. Veela's unlike Siren had two potential mates. The first of the two Draco had ruled out a long time ago. He couldn't even remember her name. He didn't want to. She'd broken his heart and Draco didn't want anything to do with her. And now, for the second time in his life, his blood was reacting to someone again. It never reacted this strong before. Draco had to run as fast as his legs would take him before his attraction was thrown out of whack and everyone in the school was filled with unexplainable lust for him. He'd just barley made it behind the wards of his prefect room when he'd lost it. Ginny Weasley was Draco's mate and he couldn't tell her because he might not be here's.

Around 11 that night, Blaise did his rounds as usual only tonight he made an extra stop at the Headmaster's office. He'd sent an owl early to Dumbledore requesting his audience to discuss a few things. Saying the password he'd been given at the last meeting he followed the stairs up. Dumbledore was seated in his seat, two cups of teas set in front of him. Blaise took one and sat down.

"Mr. Zambini," Dumbledore greeted. Blaise nodded. "You requested my presence,"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about a few things," Blaise replied. "The first being about Ginny," Dumbledore nodded. "Draco's mum sent him a few books and we found some things out about Siren,"

"Yes, Ms. Malfoy would have a very extensive collection of books on Magical Creatures," Dumbledore smiled. "I never thought to look there though,"

"Well it turns out, Sirens only mate once and for life," Blaise said annoyed. "Draco's in a right state about it. I ran into him after a mishap in Ginerva's room and he looked shaken about it,"

"What happened?"

"Ginny kissed him on accident," Blaise replied. "I don't know much about Veela's and Siren but shouldn't something disastrous have happened,"

"Well, seeing as Mrs. Weasley has Veela blood also, no," Dumbledore explained. "But her Siren blood does out weight the Veela, so I wonder. I do believe Mr. Malfoy is upset now that he figures he has no chance with Mrs. Weasley,"

"I'm sure that's it," Blaise replied. "He's liked Ginerva since he was 14 nearly 15. He has a horrible admitting problem though. Then the whole matter in sixth when he found…but I'm sure you know the story. It was a complete mess and Draco's never been the same from it. It's taken him this long to learn to like someone again. He trusts Ginny more than himself and ever more than me. He protects her like a dragon does its egg, even though he doesn't show and now everything is being possibly ripped from him just like that. It's so unfair," Blaise ranted.

"I don't know what to do about the mating things as I know nothing of such things but I know I've never met to more compatible people then Draco and Ginny," Dumbledore smiled in boastful way as if showing them off. "If they both like the other as much as they think they do then fate will play everything the right way,"

"I'm sure hope you're right Professor," Blaise sighed. He took a sip of his now cold tea and did a re-warming charm to reheat it.

"Me too," Dumbledore replied. "That isn't all I'm sure,"

"No," Blaise scowled. "I got a letter from my mother in Scotland. One of the servants of our house says my father has returned and his holding Death Eaters meetings there. Lucius Malfoy was seen in his company, along with Crabbe and Goyle Senior," he took another sip, a bit longer, and paused. "They're making plans, according to Simon. Plans to evaded Hogwarts and kidnap someone but it's not Harry Potter, it's someone else. Simon couldn't get the information though. They sent him away from the meeting then,"

"That's very useful information," Dumbledore mused distractedly. "Do you know if Voldermort was with them?"

"Not that I know of but I'm sure he'll be there soon. Mrs. Malfoy renounced Lucius and warded the house off to him. She's with my mother in Scotland. They needed a new home base and looks like my home sweet home has been voted it,"

"Trying keep us posted on what goes on in that house, would you Blaise," Dumbledore asked. Blaise nodded. He stood then, downing the rest of his tea. "I'm sure you're very tired,"

"Yes sir," Blaise yawned. "I'll shall send an owl if anymore information arise on the Draco and Ginny situation and the Death Eaters," he placed the cup on the desk which disappear and headed for the door. "Good Night, Headmaster," Blaise threw over his shoulder. Dumbledore replied.

Draco heard Blaise before he saw him. The boy was horrible at being quiet. He could wake the dead with how much noise he made slinking around in the dark. He was a disgrace to Slytherin sneakiness.

"Yes, Blaise," Draco called out. He clapped once and light flooded the room.

"I told Dumbledore what my mother's letter said," Blaise replied sitting on the bed.

"And,"

"He wants to me to keep him posted," Blaise responded puffing out his chest. Draco could see the proud-ness of himself in his eyes.

"Okay, settle down now, you didn't save the world just yet," Draco smirked. Blaise glared.

"So, I talked to Ginny,"

"That's nice,"

"Draco,"

"Blaise,"

"You're so difficult sometimes," Blaise sighed. "It's taken you this long to confess to liking the girl and one minor set back and your giving up,"

"A minor set back he calls it," Draco whispered. "One bloody mate in the whole world and it could possibly not me and you call that one minor set back," Draco's voice slowly rose. "I would call that a full blow problem, Blaise. Not a minor set back," He was screaming now.

"You don't know you couldn't be her mate. It's based on compatibility and you're very much compatible with Ginny," Blaise replied calmly. "Of course if it's because you're too scared to try," Draco glared at him.

"I am not scared," he growled. Draco face softened and he flopped backwards on his bed. "I'm just worried. I don't know what to do anymore. These feelings are so foreign to me. I know you remember Blaise. The last time I was like this, it wasn't even this strong a feeling and look what happened," he let a sigh. "I was left with a broken heart and family. She hurt more than just me. She hurt everyone around me. She hurt you, Pansy, Zach, Colin, Luna and Ginny. And I couldn't see because I was so in love with her. But, it didn't matter because she didn't love me back. I don't even know how I could fall in love with someone like that,"

"Because, she was perfect for you," Blaise answered. Draco went to interrupt. "She was perfect for the arrogant brat of a prick Draco Malfoy use to be," he added. "But that's exactly it; it's how you use to be. Ginny changed you, like she changed me. And while she was still perfect for you, it was the old Draco she was right for. But by that time, she learned how to change too or make it look like she did. She used you for her own self gain. It was no one else's fault but hers for what happen. I will not have you blaming your self for anything. She's gone, and right now your main focus is Ginny,"

"You really think I have a chance don't you," Draco asked. Blaise nodded. Draco smirked at him and grabbed the boy pulling into a hug.

"Owe, you're going to break my poor little body in half, Draco," Blaise complained. "Let go," Draco laughed.

A/N: So I loved this chapter. I don't know why but I liked writing it. I don't take responsibility at all for the first paragraph of the description for a Siren. I got that from Wiki-encyclopedia .com. I just modified it a bit. Later I'll have the Veela description which I also won't' be taking credit for. Do tell me how you liked this chapter. It was very hard to write. Sorry for the late update too btw. End of the year slowly approaching and being a senior i've got quite the load. Adios.

Draysgirl1


	7. A Very Hot Ginny Weasley

Chapter 7

A Very Hot Ginny Weasley

Ginny wasn't a breakfast the next morning. Draco had watched the door through out his whole meal hoping she would show up but she never did. He figured she was running late because she did this every once in a while. Blaise soon was agreeing with him that something was wrong when she didn't show up for Potions. After he put them to work, Snape sauntered over to where Draco and Blaise where sitting. Blaise uninterestedly sat there with his head in his hands watching Draco do the potion. He was sure they were both going to fail it because neither was into it at all. Blaise was worried about Draco, who was worried about Ginny who wasn't in class. Blaise though, knew exactly where Ginevra was. She was hiding out in her room still. He was betting she'd tried and stayed there the whole week if he didn't go up there and drag her out. He was ready to do that but it seemed every one of his teachers caught him before he could sneak up there. Draco on the other hand snuck away skillfully. Blaise was very much aware that it was because he couldn't sneak if his life depended on it.

Draco said the password to the portrait and made his way to Ginny's room. He knocked softly to see if she would open up or at least tell him to come in. She didn't. The door was unlocked though. Draco slowly pushed the door open and had to squint to see threw the dark. He closed the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he went about looking for Ginny. He found her buried under her sheets but by her breathing he knew she was wide awake.

"Gi…"

"Go away, Blaise," Ginny cut in. She thought he was Blaise and she had every reason to because Blaise should be up her dealing with her girly emotions not him. Draco was horrible with emotions lately. Ginny so much smiled at him and his emotions went out the window. He thought for a second about lying and pretending to be Blaise to see what he could get out of her but decided against it.

"It's me…Draco," he whispered as if, if he talked any louder he might break something. Ginny's head came poking from out under the covers and she peered out at him.

"Where's Blaise," she asked. Draco smirked.

"Because of his horrible Slytherin sneaking skills, he couldn't get out of any of his classes," Draco replied. He laughed softly to himself at thought of how many times that day alone Blaise was caught. "I on the other hand have the most excellent sneaking skills," Ginny just continued to peer at him not giving off any signs that she heard him. Draco felt as if he was being scrutinized and squirmed where he stood. "Why are you looking at me like that," he asked.

"No reason," Ginny replied but continued to stare nonetheless. There was of course a reason Ginny was staring. She wasn't going to admit anything to Draco though. The fact she would soon find out that today marked the first day of the month, was also a factor in the way she was staring at Draco. And according to every book on Siren today is the day a Siren goes into a sort of mind set that is said to be similar to a woman's period but the difference being it's the time they look for their mate. Ginny was trying perfectly hard to lay right there in here bed and not throw herself at Draco's mercy. She was pretty sure he didn't want her anyways after what happened the last time she kissed him.

"Ginevra," Draco asked worried sitting on the edge of her bed and feeling her head. "Are you okay," Ginny didn't answer because she was enjoying having Draco's hand on her forehead. She literally felt like her whole body was on fire and that simple act was cooling her, even if it was just that one spot. Draco was too concerned for her welfare to notice she was even leaning into the touch. He did notice though when he moved his hand and Ginny's head snap up as if she was in a trance. Draco simply twisted his face up in confusion as to why she was burning up. "You burning up Ginny," he said.

"Yeah I know," Ginny replied as if Draco had just told her it was raining out. She reached over and grabbed his hand placing it back on her forehead and Draco looked at her strangely.

"Ginny…what' the…? 

"I'm so hot Draco," She whined. "I don't know why," she grabbed Draco forcing him down on the bed next to her. "But when I touch you," connecting as much skin to Draco as she could, Ginny cuddled with the boy. "I feel less hot," Draco laid there under the girl wondering a million things. One being what someone would think if they walked in. Another thought stemmed around the idea that he was a prefect and could get into quite a lot of trouble. The most dominant thought though, which I'm sure you're aware of was of how very much Draco hoped she didn't move. He liked this more than he was sure he ought to and the fact that she was moving around trying to touch more of him and making those delicious sound of content where driving Draco crazy but he couldn't move. Draco's Veela blood, his instinct, desire, and his complete respect for Ginny's person might possibly the only things keeping him rooted to the bed. When Ginny someone how found herself on top of Draco and there was a sound like someone knocking on Ginny's bedroom door, Draco felt horrible when he threw Ginny off. He scrambled out of the bed and towards the door he never knew he locked. Blaise was standing there looking like he'd just seen a ghost…which didn't really work because he saw ghost everyday but you get the point. Draco was assuming he had successfully for the first time snuck past a teacher. Draco felt proud of him. He was this worried about Ginny he finally found his inner Slytherin.

He pushed past Draco gently to get to Ginny who was now lying curled up in a ball. Her head shot up when she saw Blaise because she thought he was Draco. He did the same as Draco wondering if she was okay but he didn't leave the same feeling as Draco had. When Draco touched her, Ginny's stomach twisted, her inside flipped upside down, her ears popped and her temper flared. The last one wasn't so much anymore because she'd accepted the fact that she liked Draco very much. She'd gotten over the fact that he was a jerk a lot of them time. She was past his uncompassionate nature he showed most of the time. She was even far past his ability to see the worst in everything and everyone. Because Ginny had seem him for who he was really was too many times. She saw Draco being kinda, compassionate, caring, and sweet. It wasn't always towards her but it was still all anyone needed to see. Sure the entire student body of Hogwarts had never seen this side of Draco because he was never like it outside of the common room but it was what drew Ginny to her long time friend. And yes he was a friend. Sure Blaise was her best friend and at times she fancied herself with him but so was Draco. He was as much a friend to her as Blaise.

So Ginny didn't want Blaise's touch. It repulsed her. Half of her would feel bad for what she was going to do next but the other half cared less. Ginny slapped Blaise's hands away and snarled don't touch me. Blaise jumped away from her and rounded on Draco.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER," he yelled. Draco was scared. He was so scared he might have wet himself if he hadn't thought he'd ruin his pants. Blaise didn't yell. He got mad. He snarled, glared, ranted and whined but never yelled.

"I don't know," Draco replied throwing his hands in the air and taking a step back. "I just came in and she was like that but when I touched her she…she…"

"She what, Draco," Blaise asked calmer now.

"I don't know!" Draco exclaimed. "She went crazy and climbed on top of me. She said she was hot and touching me made her less hot," Blaise looked at him in miss belief. "She did," he growled. "She grabbed me and pulled me down and climbed on top of me,"

"Next you'll be telling me she tried to do naughty things to you," Blaise glared.

"Well…,"

"Not the time for jokes Draco," Blaise cut in. "We need to get Ginny to the Hospital Wing but I can't touch her so,"

"No!" Draco replied. "She'll tackle me or something..."

"Do tell me you're not afraid of a cute little Gryffindor," Blaise smirked.

"You know full well that she is no cute little Gryffindor," Draco glared at him in annoyance. "Ginny is all Slytherin and you know it,"

"I'm sure the big bad Draco can manage to carry her because he so strong," Blaise taunted in a babyish voice. Draco sighed and walked to Ginny's bed. She looked up at him a smiled.

"I missed all my classes today," she said quite happy. "I couldn't get out of bed, isn't that funny,"

"Hilarious," Draco replied. He reached over and picked her up, Ginny instantly clung to him and the strangest thing happen. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as the wind around them began to pick up. It swirled in a circle around the two teenagers picking up speed as it went. Blaise held on to the post of Ginny's bed so not get swept away. Ginny wasn't too observant of the wind but Draco was. It wasn't ordinary wind. It was mixed with an old Siren song that Siren use to sing to sink pirate ships. The color wasn't ordinary either but the same as the whitish blond of Draco's hair. And it spun and sang and whipped and chanted and Draco pulled Ginny to him. She mumbled his name and told him to make the hot go away. The wind slowly calmed down and Draco cuddled Ginny to him. As the last of the wind die out Draco promise Ginny everything would work out fine.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't very surprised when they showed up in her part of the castle. In fact she had a bed already laid out for her. She motioned for Draco to lay her down on the bed in the corner and then stand off to the side. She expected Ginny to be unwilling to let go but that's far from what happen. Ginny wasn't unwilling she was down right against it. Either Draco laid down with her or she'd scream but the scream came out more of a song and when Blaise started to make his way over to the window in an attempt to kill himself as Ginny's song was directing, Madam Pomfrey gave in. She let Draco sit on the bed as she ministered a potion to Ginny to make her sleep but it didn't work. Her body rejected the potion and she didn't feel anywhere near sleepy. After three tries, she called in Dumbledore. He was quite happy to come take a look and greeted Blaise with a smile. The boy glared at him.

"What seems to be the problem them, Poppy," Dumbledore asked. He raised a brow at the annoyed face on Blaise, the glare on Ginny's and the weary look on Draco's.

"For some reason Mrs. Weasley body is rejecting the sleeping draught," Madam Pomfrey informed him. "I've given it to her three times and nothing,"

"I'll be quite mad when she falls asleep and doesn't wake up," Blaise informed the nurse and headmaster. "Common sense would say…,"

"Now Mr. Zambini, I'm sure Poppy knows what she's doing," Dumbledore smiled. "But you see a regular sleeping draught isn't going to work here,"

"And why not," came the voices of Madam Pomfrey and Blaise. Dumbledore looked to Draco for the answer.

"She's in a double heat," Draco softly whispered. He stared at Ginny who was rubbing her cheek against his arm. He felt stupid for not knowing. He had only the other day read up more on Siren and should've recognized this. He figured it was something viral not her mating cycle.

"What in Merlin's name is 'she's in heat' supposed to mean," Blaise growled. "She's not a bloody temperature,"

"Blaise," Draco glowered at his best friend. "Remember that whole week were I had to be isolated to my room the whole time. The one day I wasn't every girl in Slytherin had a more than uncommon urge to jump into bed with me. That is heat. Well, the Veela version anyways. A Siren's heat isn't nearly as bad but Ginny's is mixed with both. Veela and Siren which still isn't as bad as a full Veela in heat but bad enough," Blaise looked pensive for a bit and snicker at the old memory than got a horrified look on his face and turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes Mr. Zambini she will be confined to her room as well," he smiled. Blaise shut his mouth like a fish than it flew back open. "And of course you all can still visit her, Draco especially," Blaise glared.

"I really do wish you would stop that," he snarled. "The omnipotent bit is getting a tad annoying," Dumbledore seemed to smile wider at the statement.

"Well I do apologize my dear boy but isn't really my fault that your easy to read," and with that he was gone. Blaise glared at his retreated form.

"For a guy who never glares your doing quite a lot of it today," Draco smirked amused

"Shut your mouth," Blaise glared.

They brought Ginny back to her room after Madam Pomfrey mixed up a new sleeping draught. She warned them only to administer it if she got too much to handle as it would knock her out for up to six hours. Draco remembered waking up from those knocks outs. You didn't remember anything. They found Pansy, Zach, Colin and Luna all waiting for them in their usual spots. Pansy was going crazy with worry and slapped them both upside their heads. Draco carried Ginny to bed while Blaise explained the situation.

"I wonder if you're even aware how worried I was," Pansy exclaimed when he was finished. "I don't ever want to come down here and not know where you guys are,"

"It was spur of the moment Pans, we didn't have time to stop and tell anyone," Blaise apologized. "I thought Ginny was going to die she was so…"

"NO!" came a scream from the other room cutting Blaise off. Every eye turned to the door and in one fluid motion ran towards. Everyone couldn't fit in of course so they ended up in a great mess of people on the floor. Blaise though was left standing and was in the mist of laughing his butt off at the expression on Draco's face. It was a mixture between his Veela desires and his duties as a gentleman.

"It isn't funny you git," Draco screamed at Blaise who was still howling with laugher. "Shut up would you," He was quite mad with Blaise for catching him off guard and reading his mind.

"What's so funny," Colin asked. Luna shrugged and helped Pansy and Zach up.

"I think Ginny asked Draco something inappropriate," she added.

"I think he liked it though," Pansy smirked.

"I think your right," Zach snickered.

"What!" Colin said confused. "Liked what, take advantage how," he asked. Everyone looked to Draco.

"No!" Draco said once more but before he could tell Blaise to shut up he spoke.

"Ginny requested that Draco removed his clothes so she could touch him because she's hot," Blaise said between gasp for breath. "You can guess he said no,"

"And you bloody git you, read my mind when I wasn't paying attention," he tried to pull his arm from Ginny's grasp but it only succeed in her pulling him into the bed with her. "Ginevra he growled. I know you haven't the slightest clue what you're doing but please," he begged.

"Why," Ginny said softly snuggling to Draco. "I'm not doing anything wrong," she added. "I'm just so hot and you make me feel so good," she tore his shirt in half before he could protest and laid her head against it. Every eye in the room was on the two. Draco looked to them for help but no one moved. Blaise came to his sense though and shoed everyone out of the room. Ginny had fallen asleep much to their surprise but the hold she had on Draco was fierce.

"Draco, I'm sorry but it looks like you might have to sleep there," Blaise said in apologetic tone. Draco sighed in defeat. He didn't know how he'd get through the night if something unexpected happened. This was just too much for him to handle right now. He didn't have to admit to anyone that he quite like laying in bed with Ginny. It made him feel whole, complete, at ease with the world but it felt so wrong in so many ways. He couldn't shake the thought that if it had been Blaise who had gotten to Ginny first it would be him lying here. It could've been a complete accident that he was here and Ginny meant nothing by it. "Draco," came the voice of Blaise again. Draco looked up at him. "Would it help if I slept here too, you know on the couch," he offered. Draco nodded that it would so Blaise made him self comfortable on the couch. He was aware he didn't have to go to sleep just yet seeing as it was probably just barely after dinner. A mountain of homework awaited him on the table next him. He even had promises that he'd made or pre-engagements to attend to.

None of this was what bothered him right now. His two best friends where in bed together in the next room, one asleep and the other trying to keep his Veela lure intake. Blaise felt helpless. Draco and Ginny did so much for him. They were always there when his father became unbearable. Draco kept him sane in his time of insanity and Ginny kept him good in his times of weakness. If not for them he'd be an insane malicious evil lunatic by now, much like Voldermort. He knew he just knew that Ginny and Draco were meant for each other. They just had too much pride most of the time to admit this to each other. One more than the other but in this insistence it wasn't Draco for once.

This would keep on forever if when Ginny was out of heat she didn't tell Draco. He knew this much that if Ginny still had feelings for Draco when it was very much obvious that her Siren and Veela blood have come into full power, he must be her mate. Blaise didn't know how to prove this to them though. At least he had Draco's help in a way because the boy did say he wouldn't give up just yet. He just needed to work on Ginny and get her to see the light. She was very good at denying what was staring her in the face. She did for three years now with the whole Harry fiasco and what not. Her attraction for Draco was there staring her in the face and she walked past to Harry because of some childish infatuation she had with him. Blaise let it happen once but he wouldn't sit there and let it happen again. He'd get those two to see the light if it killed him.

Over in the Gryffindor common room, three Gryffindor sat conversing about the latest news at Hogwarts. The Golden trio had of late been thinking of ways to get Ginny away from the Slytherins. Ron always knew his little sitter couldn't take of herself.

"I couldn't careless really," Hermione was saying. "I hate to say but your sister is a bit of a brat now-a-days," she huffed flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Not to mention a bit of a whore. Did you hear about what happen in the Astronomy class a few weeks back? She had all those boys after her,"

"Yeah I heard," Ron growled. "I've beat up enough boys who called her easy," he added. "Though I don't know why, I haven't heard one single thanks from her. All she wants to do is go gallivanting around the school with those pieces of scum she calls friends,"

"Malfoy's been avoiding her lately though," Harry spoke up. Hermione and Ron looked to him for an explanation. "He's been sitting between Parkinson and Zambini lately and Care Of Magical Creatures he sat with Pansy as to next to Ginny. I think something's up there,"

"I don't really care why their not talking right now," Ron replied leaning back in the arm chair and staring at the fire. "She needs to be away from them and now before they brainwash her further,"

"You know maybe she's not being brainwashed," came a voice. "Maybe she's got genuine friends among the Slytherins. Maybe you have no idea what's going on with your sister at all and should keep your nose out of it,"

"Creevy," Ron sneered. "I don't believe I asked for your opinion,"

"Too bad," Colin replied walking to stand in front of the teenagers in front of the fire. "You claim Ginny's been brainwashed when maybe it's you who's been brainwashed,"

"What!" Ron exclaimed looking at the boy as if he had two heads.

"I think you've got your logic at bit wrong Colin," Hermione glared.

"No, I think you all do because you've been brainwashed to think everyone in Slytherin is bad when really in this war you'll find you'll have enemies in the most least of likely places," Colin said bravely. "And enemies in the unexpected," Harry snickered.

"What are you Professor Trelawney now?" Harry scoffed. "Try to tell our futures aye,"

"Trying to keep you from doing something stupid and getting your selves hurt," Colin replied and turned to leave. He reached the stairs when Ron called something out.

"No one asked for you help, Creevy," he said. Colin sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he climbed the stairs to his dorm.

A/N: So this chapter took me to all most the very end to name. Usually I get the title halfway through. I think there was a lot of information in this chapter and it foreshadow so much it's not even funny. I wonder what of Draco and Ginny's night. How do you suspect that will go. I don't really know just yet, I haven't gotten around to thinking it up. This story sort of writes it self. Until next time.

Draysgirl1


	8. And So It Begins

So It Beggings

Day Two

Ginny awoke a little more lucid the next morning than she had been the night before. She wondered why she wasn't as hot as she'd been earlier. It was completely confusing how she'd been horribly hot one second and fine now. The light flooding into the room had been what woke her but she was too comfortable to open her eyes. She would've just laid there content until she heard a heavy sigh that wasn't hers. Eyes shooting open, Ginny scrambled away from the boy in her bed. The body, or now identified as Draco groaned at the annoyance of being awoken and stared at Ginny threw groggy yes. Ginny tried to stay calm. She tried not to scream or jump to conclusion. Draco smiled wearily up at her and Ginny glared.

"What are you doing in my bed, Draco," she asked. Draco sat up and Ginny noticed instantly he wasn't wearing a shirt. She gasped and looked down at herself and sighed in relief that she was at least wearing a long t-shirt. "Draco…," she said again.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking," he scowled. He crossed his arm in anger wishing Blaise was here. He'd come in only an hour ago saying he was going to sneak back to the dungeons. Draco told him to say hi to Snape when he got caught and Blaise had kicked. He should've told the boy to stay though. Common sense would say there wouldn't be any way of avoiding Ginny's question and Draco didn't really want to be in this predicament. "I can see how horrible this is for you," he added hurt.

"Oh, Draco, no, I just…" Ginny tried.

"Don't explain your self, Ginevra" Draco sighed. Ginny stared down at her hands.

"I'm not, I just thought we did something and I couldn't remember," Ginny replied. She silently wished they had done something.

"Well," Draco said uncrossing his arms. "It's a bit more difficult than that I assure you,"

"There's only so many reason why you'd be in my bed Draco," Ginny smirked.

"And I'm sure a Veela's mating cycle and Siren heat cycle isn't on the top of your list," Draco smirked right back. Ginny didn't freak.

"You lost me at Veela," she said.

"Every four months a Veela has a one week mating cycle until their mated. Sirens have a one week cycle known as a heat. As it would seem a Siren's happens to fall on the same cycle as a Veela's," Draco explained. "The mixtures of the two I guess are sporadic because you're amazingly coherent right now. I had to be locked in my room for a week,"

"What, why?"

"The whole Slytherin dorm, not to mention the school, would've wanted to screw me like bunnies," Draco blushed. Ginny thought it was extremely cute.

"So…" Ginny started.

"Yeah," Draco finished.

"Then why are you here," Ginny questioned. "Shouldn't you want me right now," Ginny smirked. Draco mumbled something but Ginny didn't catch it. She raised a brow at Draco. "Draco…"

"Are you hot," Draco asked.

"What kind of question is that," Ginny exclaimed. "No, I'm not,"

"Hmmm" Draco thought. "Are you hungry," Ginny thought on it for a bit.

"Now that you mention, I'm ravenous," Ginny replied. She was about to ask how they were going to get food when Draco called for Dobby who appeared in an instance. Draco dictated a very hefty breakfast platter to the elf, which nodded happily and disappear. Both sat in silence trying to look at everything but one another. Ginny's eyes kept wondering back to Draco's shirtless upper half and she cursed her self for blushing. Draco smirked devishly but didn't say anything. Ginny glared at him and stuck out her tongue. She wondered why they hadn't fought yet. Draco, who was thinking the same thing, was happy that they hadn't. Dobby popped back in just in time seeing as tensions were getting high. Ginny levitated the food out of the elf's hands and filled a plate of food for her self. Draco stared at the amount of off she took thinking she'd never eat it all and if she did she be as big as a mansion. Ginny just laughed. She didn't know really why she was so hungry but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the Veela/Siren thing. They'd still yet to properly discuss why Draco was in her bed. Ginny could tell they were going to continue to avoid it. They ate in a comfortable silence making simple conversation every so often. Ginny liked it more than she was going to let Draco know. She was quite ready to get the answer of out of him when she felt this uncommon heat take over.

Her body temperature grew from 98.6 to 105 in about three seconds. Talk about Magic. Ginny didn't notice the plates crashing to the floor. Draco cries of "Ginevra try to control your self" were passed unnoticed. All Ginny knew was the only way she'd get her cool back was from Draco. She didn't notice when the boy gave up trying to fend her off. Draco knew it wouldn't help. She was back in heat state. They fell back asleep an hour later after Draco forced the potion down Ginny's throat when she wouldn't calm down.

Day Three

Draco didn't really sleep the day before so when Ginny rolled over out of his reach he groaned at being awoken. He instantly reached out to drag her back against his chest out of instinct. He froze for a moment after realizing his actions and stilled to see if Ginny would wake. She stretched a bit and snuggled closer to Draco. The boy in question stiffened and silently screamed for Ginny to stop moving and she did. She stilled and continued her soft breathing. Draco sighed in relief.

When she was still he took the chance to admire her as she slept. One thing Draco couldn't do was admire Ginny when she was awake. He smiled at the reason why. Ginevra Weasley hated to be stared at. Blaise and Draco usually did it to annoy her which got them on the receiving end of a backhand. But as of lately, sometimes when she was none the wiser, Draco liked to stare at her. The clashing of his Veela primitive attraction towards her and his own male hormonal attraction caused for quite the liking of just staring. Draco looked upon Ginny so much he could close his eyes and perfectly describe her every feature. From the rebel piece of hair that never laid flat to her left foot which was slightly bigger than the right, Draco knew everything about her. To him, Ginny was a work of art. She was something he could admire forever and never get tired of. The fact that he could take this time now and watch her sleep like this was precious to him.

Resting his arm on her forearm, Draco softly caressed it. It was annoying the crap out of him that he didn't know why touching him cooled her. When Draco was in heat, he'd been mostly alone. Blaise and Pansy were allowed in during his rational moments, while Luna, Colin, Zack and Ginny only visited once or twice. Draco smirked at the fact that he was pretty sure that they all wanted to jump him at least once. Well everyone expect Pansy and Ginny.

He frowned then.

The thought that he'd almost mated with her during his cycle thoroughly disturbed Draco to no end. It was evident now that she'd only been with him for her own selfish reasons. What scared him the most is the fact that he really wouldn't have care at the time and that would've ended his non-existent relationship with Ginny. He owed a lot to Pansy. If her obsession with Zach hadn't promoted her to evade his room that morning, she wouldn't have been able to pull her off him.

Ginny moved again and Draco moved his hand to play with her hair. He mused that she had either a lot of control or the Siren mating cycle had different side effects. He shouldn't be able to just lie here like this and have her not trying or better him not trying to rape her in her sleep. It was crazy really.

Day Four

Around four the next after Draco was able to crawl out of the bed. Ginny had awoken an hour or two earlier and he had to wrestle with himself not to attack her. She'd awoken humming and Draco did the stupid thing of catching her gaze. She started to sing the sweetest song to Draco and the rational part of his brain proceeded to melt. The song led him to climb on top of Ginny and push her down to the bed. He pinned her there all the time only hearing the song wash over him. Ginny reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. Draco groaned as the song could now flow freely into his ears. He gripped the sheets above Ginny's head and tried to regain his composure. It took everything he had to drag himself from her, stun her and then pour the potion down her throat. He wondered briefly why not only did she sing such an alluring song but why she looked so put out when he stunned her.

On the stupidness of boys

About the current time though, Draco was going about his merry way to take a shower. He'd just barely soaped himself up when a bang from Ginny's room was heard. Draco dried off as fast as he could and bolted out of the room with his pants just barely on. He grabbed his shirt on the way out and buttoned it as he ran back to Ginny's room. The shirt in question smelled of Ginny. It happened to be her favorite shirt to steal and Draco loved the smell of her so much he made the shirt smell of her always.

Reaching her room Draco came face to face with a very mad Ron Weasley. If he was a dog he'd be fuming right now. Ron glared at him and the image was further fueled in Draco's mind.

"Where's Ginny," he growled. Draco wanted to laugh so bad right now but he was sure his highness Sir Weasel wouldn't be too happy. The redness of his face made him look very much like a tomato though and Draco could barely contain himself.

"She's in her bed," Draco replied, a smirk playing across his features. He walked casually to Ginny's bed and pulled back the sheets. Ginny was there cuddling with Draco's pillow with a smile on her face. Ron had it up to there then and went to pull her from the bed Draco reached out and grabbed his arm. "Cant let you do that," he glared.

"Let go of me," Ron growled. "I'm taking my sister back to Gryffindor tower where she belongs," he added. "She needs…"

"You don't know the first thing she need, Weasel," Draco replied pushing him away from the bed. Ron crossed his arms across his chest smirking at Draco.

"And you would know wouldn't," he put his arms behind his head and walked around the room. "I'm not so stupid you know," Ron continued. Draco glared at him in annoyance. "I see and I know how you look at my sister. I know how you want her and Malfoy, I've gotta tell you, she's too good for you. And beside you know as well as I or maybe better," he stopped his trek near Ginny's desk and turned to grin at Draco. "Siren and Veela cannot mate,"

"You don't know anything," Draco gritted his teeth.

"Nice comeback, Malfoy," Ron smirked, proud of himself for finally upping Draco. Draco growled and rushed for the boy. He was red with rage and had every intention of punching Ron so hard in the face that…but he didn't make there. His whole body came to a complete stop at the creaking of the bed behind him. Ron, who was shielded for the attack, dropped his fist to peak around Draco. Ginny stood and stretched watching the two of them threw sleepy eyes. She yawned and stared closely at Draco who dropped his arms. He left the proximity of Ron to walk to Ginny and laughed at her growling stomach. Ginny smiled and said she was ravished. Draco smirked at the comment and Ginny hit him. She'd said the wrong word and they both knew she meant ravenous. Ron stood there in shock at the two teenagers and marched over. He went about telling Ginny that she was returning to Gryffindor tower. Ginny scowled and ignored her brother. She asked Draco to order her food while she took a shower. Draco nodded and called Dobby. Ron, who was quite annoyed by know from being ignored, stomped up and down like a child having a temper tantrum. He followed Ginny around the room as she chose a different pair of PJ's. Ginny ignored him further though and headed to the bathroom. She slammed the door in her brother's face and he screamed in pain when it smashed his nose.

A pop was sounded when Dobby left n returned with food the left once more. Ron pounded on the door for some time till both boys heard a scream from inside the bathroom. Ginny appear at the bathroom door with a towel around her body. She was still soaking wet from the shower and Draco had to look away.

"You have three seconds to get out before I pull off your bloody screaming mouth," Ginny growled. Ron stood there with his mouth agape but he really wasn't as stupid as he looked so he decided to leave. Not without a promise to return though. Ginny sighed. Annoyed at her brother's antics, she went back in the bathroom. Draco let go of his breath.

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating in the last week or two. But life completely sucks for me right now. I broke up with my boyfriend, had a fight with his mom cause she's trying to press charges on me. It was spring last week and my birthday and my brothers birthday. I had to go prom dress shopping and work on my senior expenses. So life is hectic. And it's going to continue to be so updates will be a bit spacey. But never fear I will update eventually. Okay.

Draysgirl1


	9. She Finally Realizes

She Finally Realizes...

Still Day 4

That night Draco found himself watching over Ginny as she slept. It was the first time since her cycle had started that she was able to fall asleep without the aid of the potion. She had told Draco he could still sleep with her but Draco had politely declined and choose to sit in the arm chair. He took this time to himself to watch the angel in her bed asleep. Her hair was sprawled out around her in a mess of red; she was snoring ever so slightly and gripping the pillow Draco usually slept on to herself as if it was him. Draco thought she was beautiful. He watched as her mouth turned up into a smile in her asleep and wanted so bad to kiss her.

He remembered telling her that the Veela and Siren cycle fell on the same week. He'd been doing a very good job up till now in controlling himself. He'd been taking a small dose of Ginny's potion himself just so he could sleep. But he feared it was no longer working. Draco hadn't a clue as to why Dumbledore had allowed him to stay when he knew something like this would happen. The old bat was too meddlesome for his own good in Draco's opinion.

Draco sighed in annoyance and stood up. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he ran his fingers threw Ginny's hair. As if by instinct she leaned towards his hands and sighed in content. Draco was only supposed to kiss her forehead like he'd planned and then leave but he found himself lying down next to the sleeping girl. Ginny reached for him and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. That act put her hair right under Draco's nose and he couldn't help but take in the wonderful smell of it. Draco laid there for a good fifteen minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly and softly untangled himself from Ginny's grasp and rolled off the bed onto the floor. He was afraid if the sound alone of him hitting the floor didn't wake her then his erratic breathing would. But Ginny stayed sound asleep and Draco was able to stand up. He smiled sadly down at her, leaned over kissed her forehead and left.

Not once did he look back, for he didn't trust himself at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in the Slytherin dungeons, Blaise could be found doing his rounds. The usual hyper, mischievous Slytherin wasn't in the best of moods lately. He really shouldn't be so dependent on them but with Draco and Ginny hauled up in Ginny's room, Blaise had been left mostly to himself. Of course he was friends with Luna, Colin, Pansy and Zach but Ginny and Draco were by far his best friends. He hadn't seen either on of them checking in on him in the last four days and it seemed as if his nightmares got worst when he knew he couldn't sneak into Ginny's room on the nights she didn't check in on him. He'd always felt more safer in there with the comfort of Ginny but he hadn't wanted to disturb any of what he was trying to get those two to see. The consequences of this act of friendship seemed to be that Blaise was more agitated then normal.

He'd counted about six couples hiding in halls, classrooms and even out where the world could see them, making out. Usually Blaise couldn't care less. He'd simply shoot tickling charms, tripping charms, or any number of silly spells to disturb the teens. He then sent them off to bed or down by Pansy seeing as she would actually discipline them. Blaise didn't have the heart to. He wasn't in Slytherin for no reason of course. He could be quite the nasty little boy when he wanted to be. Even if he wasn't sneaky, he could give the Weasley twin a run for their newly acquired money, in all the pranks he loved to pull. His pranks just tended to be on the more mean side.

Blaise's could tell you off the bat that his patience where at an all time low tonight. When he came across his seventh couple for the night he was about inches from shooting a curse at them. Instead, he walked up to the two four years and stood there till they noticed him. They were quite avidly going at it and didn't notice the boy at all. Getting more than just annoyed he grabbed both their collars and hauled them up to their feet. The girl, who Blaise recognized as Rachael Marienez, smiled devilishly up at him and asked if he wanted to join. Blaise let go of her shirt and she hit the floor.

"In a bout negative three seconds I'm going to blow up, I'd advise you and your whore for the night leave," Blaise growled. The fourth year boy that Blaise didn't know, nodded and grabbed Rachael's arms. Rachael blew kisses at Blaise as she was pulled away and Blaise threw the bat bogey hex over his shoulder at her. He smiled as it made him feel so much better.

He made his way back to the dorms then, after not meeting anymore couples. Upon entering the common room, he found three of the seven couples he'd told to go to bed, longing in the common room. At this point, Blaise was too annoyed to deal with them and left the task to Pansy when she returned. He was sure they'd all wished they'd gone to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 5

Ginevra Weasley was awoken the next day by something tickling her neck. She giggled and turned over to tell Draco off but was met with an empty bed. She felt the bed and noticed it was stone cold which met Draco had been absent from it for quite some time now. She didn't jump to any type of conclusion though and jumped out of bed. He could still be around here somewhere so Ginny went about searching her room and bathroom. When she realized that nothing in Draco's possession was left in her room, then Ginny started to get quite mad.

She left her rooms and ventured into her common room and was greeted with once more an empty room. She stood there standing in her door frame wondering how of all the cruel things someone could do, leaving in the middle of the night ranked pretty high up there. If she calmed down a bit and had thought things threw rationally she might have come to the same conclusion Draco had. She had forgot all together that his cycle was the same as hers and therefore was being mad with him.

Spotting her computer sitting on the table next to her charging, she unplugged it and sat on the couch. As usual the AOL IM window was open and Blaise was signed on. She also was aware that Blaise was always signed on for the soul reason of being there whenever Ginny needed him or wanted to check in on him. She double clicked his conceited named BlackHairedHottie and when the window opened she lite up the keyboard in anger.

SlytherinPrincess: Blaise Zabini do get your butt out of bed this instant.

Ginny typed expecting Blaise to answer in mere seconds. When he didn't she over loaded his computer with ims

SlytherinPrincess: GET UP!

SlytherinPrincess: GET UP!

SlytherinPrincess: GET UP!

SlytherinPrincess: GET UP!

SlytherinPrincess: GET UP!

SlytherinPrincess: GET UP!

BlackHairedHottie: I'M UP!

Blaise finally replied.

SlytherinPrincess: Where's Draco

BlackHairedHottie: ARE YOU SERIOUS!

SlytherinPrincess: And why wouldn't I be. I want to know where Draco is.

BlackHairedHottie: With the way you were saying get up over and over again I thought it was something you know important

SlytherinPrincess: Are you stating that Draco isn't important

BlackHairedHottie: He apparently must be to you

SlytherinPrincess; Shut up and tell me where he is

BlackHairedHottie: Now how am I supposed to shut up and tell you hmm Ginevra? Do tell.

BlackHairedHottie: I always thought that was quite impossible.

SlytherinPrincess: Zabini you pushing my patience to a level you don't want to go to.

BlackHairedHottie: Ginny, dear, I'm sure you woke up in a right foul mood this morning so I'm only doing my best to relieve it.

SlytherinPrincess: Telling me where Draco is will relieve it thanks!

BlackHairedHottie: It seems to me as if you missed him this morning, did you not.

SlytherinPrincess: well….i…

SlytherinPrincess: He just wasn't there when I got up and I've come accustom to him being there and I guess I sort of….

BlackHairedHottie: missed him.

Blaise finished for her, as they both knew he would.

BlackHairedHottie: There's nothing wrong in that you know. Everyone can see your obvious liking for the boy.

Ginny glared at the screen.

SlytherinPrincess: It's not like it matters though anyways because whether I like him or not he might not be my mate

BlackHairedHottie: I wish you saw it from my point of view

SlytherinPrincess: And that would be

BlackHairedHottie: If your in the dead middle of a Veela and Siren mating/ heat cycle and the first thing on your mind when you wake up is Draco bloody Malfoy then that tells you something right there doesn't it. You shouldn't be thinking of anything other than you mate and your thinking of Draco. Come on Ginny, open your eyes would you.

SlytherinPrincess: There's still the chance that Draco could have another mate that's not me.

Blaise sighed annoyed with his best friend but at the same time smiled at the fact that he'd finally gotten to talk to her and see how she was holding up.

BlackHairedHottie: His only other mate as you can see screwed him the heck over and he's not going back to her anytime soon or ever. And logically if you only have one mate because your Siren side is dominant and Draco's your mate than you have to be his.

BlackHairedHottie: I can't believe I'm explaining this to the girl who gets me threw Astronomy and has all the logic in the world.

Ginny took a moment to stare at what Blaise had typed and let it sink in. She then typed the first thing that popped into her head.

SlytherinPrincess: Matters of the heart know no logic.

Ginny smiled at the quote she'd come to love so much so many years ago...

BlackHairedHottie: Well then it would seem I am right as usual.

SlytherinPrincess: We'll see now wont we.

SlytherinPrincess: So Blaise…where is Draco?

BlackHairedHottie: That's actually a very good question

BlackHairedHottie: It would make a fun game too. Where in England is Draco Ryan Malfoy?

SlytherinPrincess: Blaise!

BlackHairedHottie: Yes Ginevra?

SlytherinPrincess: If you do quite like your balls where they are I'd advise you tell me where Draco is now!

BlackHairedHottie: I don't see why you'd think I'd know

SlytherinPrincess: I BLOODY SWEAR!

BlackHairedHottie: OKAY! He came in about two this morning and went straight to his room and said not to bother him or tell anyone he was there. And you've just made me break a promise are you happy.

SlytherinPrincess: Is he okay!

BlackHairedHottie: Aww she's worried about him.

SlytherinPrincess: Shut your pie hole Zabini

Ginny chuckled softly after she sent the message. Only about five seconds after she felt the undeniable feeling of her body temperature increasing tenfold. She tried steadying herself and gripped the side of the couch. She felt dizzy, nauseous and lonely without Draco there to help her. This unwanted feeling of emptiness also filled here and she felt like puking. The last of her energy was use to tell Blaise her heat was back and then she collapsed sideways in the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I haven't a clue why you don't just disrupt the reception to those nonsense computers those two have," Snape was saying to Dumbledore as he only moments before gone to speak to Blaise and found him running from his room in a frenzy. He'd talked the boy into not venturing down to Ginny's room by telling him that this far into her heat anyone who even accidentally made her mad would be on the receiving end of a few broken bones; friend or foe.

"I'm sure you're aware of Mrs. Weasley track record with detentions last year because of my disruption of her communication with Mr. Zabini. I think this time, I can see quite clearly that she needs his constant guidance, especially when one Mr. Malfoy is concerned," Dumbledore replied, folding his arms in front of him.

"Dare I be the one to break those to up," Snape smirked. "The fights that shall ensue when those to become a couple shall be like nothing Hogwarts has ever seen. The Weasley boy most defiantly won't like his sister with a Malfoy,"

"Right you are Severus. Right you are,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ginny awoke some time later, she hadn't a clue what time it was. Her whole body ached something dreadful and she wanted Draco even more. She wondered why she hurt so much now when he wasn't here. She realized then as her sense came back that she wasn't in her room alone. She felt the distinct stares of three other people. She twisted her face up in a scowl as she realized who it was.

"Will the three of you kindly get out," Ginny replied eyes still closed. She could hear all three of them opening there mouths in whispers but she ignore what they were saying. When she felt a hand touch her forehead her eye snapped open and she slapped the hand away. The person in question was Harry Potter and he held his hand in his other cradling it with a scowl on his face. No one had touch Ginny in the last four days other than Draco and she had to admit she didn't like it one bit. Harry's touch stung and made her skin crawl. She felt the desperate urge to scrub her face raw.

"What do you all want," Ginny asked glaring at her brother, ex boyfriend and Mrs. bookworm.

"I told you I'd be back for you," Ron replied.

"Well I'm not leaving with you so you've wasted yours and mine time, so leave," Ginny responded placing her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay Gin," Harry asked reaching for her. Ginny shot up and scurried to the other side of the couch. Harry looked at her appalled.

"Don't touch me and don't call me Gin," she snarled. "I'm not in a very good mood right now Harry,"

"What's the matter than," He asked pressing the matter. Ron looked at him in annoyance. He simply wanted to drag Ginny out of the room and get back to snogging Hermione in the common room. He had made the plan to go seize Ginny but it was Harry's idea to pick today to go.

"It's none of your bloody business," Ginny replied.

"Really!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's only trying to be nice,"

"Really!" Ginny mocked. "I don't give dung beetles behind if he is," she added. "I want to go back to sleep and I want you all to leave,"

"Ginny you being unreasonable," Harry tried again. "You look so pale and distorted and I just want to take care of you," Harry stepped around the couch closer to her. "Please," Ginny moved away again and glared at Hermione and Ron who were standing between the love seat and her door.

"I want Draco," Ginny told them. "I want Draco to make me feel better not you,"

"For your own good I do hope your talking about some other Draco," Ron said rather calmly. "He's probably a sixth year Gryffindor we don't know,"

"No, Ronny you git," Ginny smirked and turned to the boy. "I want Draco Ryan Malfoy, who's been in my room for the last four days sleeping with me,"

"HE"S BEEN WHAT!" Ron, Harry and Hermione screamed.

"Yes, because you see I'm in love with Draco," Ginny continued. "So very in love with him that I miss him so much I can't stand it,"

"Well if he's been here the last four days where's your precious Draco now," Hermione responded smartly. "I sure don't see him,"

"Once, more that's none of your business," Ginny replied balling up her fist.

"You can't honestly like him more than me," Harry whispered sadly.

"I've always like him more than you," Ginny replied not turning to him but closing her eyes. "It's always been him since I was thirteen years old and the first remnants of my Siren powers took full hold of me," she continued. "Draco's always been part of me and I was just too stubborn and blind to see it till now and you were just a place holder nothing more," she added. Ginny stood there thinking on what she said and realized it was completely true. She could remember singing songs so many times to herself at night and seeing Draco in the back of her mind. Her hums, whistles and melodies all had him etched in them in some way. She was only now, after Blaise's forced revelation, was seeing it for what it was. Draco Malfoy was her mate.

"My sister isn't under any circumstance ever dating a scum bag, git, male whore of a boy name Draco Malfoy," Ron demanded. He didn't have much time after that to see when Ginny came charging at him. Hermione jumped out of the way only seconds before and both Weasley went crashing down to the ground in fit of arms and legs. Ginny threw punch after punch at Ron but he held his own against here. They rolled around the floor trying to get the other to give in but neither was going for it. Harry, after spending many a summers and other times over the years with the Weasley, knew not to get in the middle of the two youngest Weasley fights. You were most likely reckoned to get more hut then them.

Ron threw a hit at Ginny's arm and something crack but he was amazed nothing broke. He kicked his sister and she went flying backwards only to get up with her hair flying in a very frightening manner around her. She seemed to float in the air as she made her way over to him and Ron realize what he'd gotten himself into. He not only angered a Siren but Veela also. Dumbledore had told him making her mad wouldn't do well for anyone but Ron hadn't heeded his warning. He found himself backed into a wall and pleaded with his sister that it was him Ron. Her favorite brother who took care of her when she was sick, who brought her candies when mother told him not to and who loved her so very much that he was only looking out for her. But the words didn't phase Ginny's mind at all.

Her eyes were white and her hair seemed to have turned completely black in anger. Ron, Hermione and Harry had to hold on to something just to stay rooted to the floor due to the wind Ginny was generating. Just when Ginny reached him and lifted him from the floor causing his feet to dangle in the air, the door to Ginny's rooms open. A spell was fired and Ron was dropped and the last thing he saw was Harry catching Ginny before he fainted in a cold sweat.

A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'm so sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter. YOu see i've had so many problems going on lately. Graduation, starting college, breaking up with my boyfriend, and trying to find a job that i hadn't the time to type. ANd when i finally did and i got the chapter written typed and wonderful my computer crashed on me. I was so upset i cried. And then i didn't have the time again to type it but now i have my own computer in my room and it's amazing and works and thansk to Melissa who gave me the push and muse i need i've finally got this chapter out. So i do hope you loved and forgive me. I will finish this story like i said i would so dno't leave me now. I might take a while to update but do put me on your story alert and you'll know the second i've updated. Please n thank you for the rewiews

Draysgirl1


	10. This is the story of a girl

Ginny rubbed her eyes and made to roll over and go back to sleep. Expecting the bed to her king size one she wasn't ready when the edge loom near and she went hurtling off. She didn't quite hit the ground though but she was more that a little close. Gently touching down to the floor, she flipped over and sat up. Hazel eyes met stormy grey and both teens didn't dare speak, to afraid to break the comfortable silence. Ginny realized then that this wasn't her room. She broke the eye contact with Draco and climbed back up it on the bed.

"Why am I in the hospital wing," Ginny asked looking around. Draco shrugged and sat back in his chair putting away his wand. Ginny rubbed her head trying to remember.

"I was hoping you could tell us that," Draco replied. "Some little first year woke me up stuttering that you were in the hospital wing," Draco yawned. "Blaise and I have been here since,"

"The last thing I remember is the golden jerks being in my room," Ginny scowled.

"Your brother seems to be unconscious," Draco drawled. "How'd that happen?"

"She's only just woken up Draco," came Blaise's voice. "You think you could hold off on the questions," Draco stuck out his tongue at Blaise and Ginny rolled her eyes. Blaise handed them both trays full of food which they both tore into with out much of a hesitation. Blaise ate his own food quietly on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny finished first and she handed her tray to Blaise who put it under his. She lay back on the bed, scratching the end of her nose and glanced over to at Draco. He was mouthing something to Blaise at which Ginny glared.

"Does he think I know what?" she asked. Both boys ignored the question and went back to their foods. Ginny growled and got up. Draco called after her asking where she was going but he reached a cold shoulder and nothing more. Ginny met Madam Pomfrey in the bathroom, who was tiding the place up from her last patient. She asked Ginny if she was feeling better and Ginny replied that she had a mild headache but nothing to serious. The nurse handed her a headache potion, a change of clothe Blaise had brought up and told her to take a shower. Ginny smiled at her and did just that. She hummed in content while she showered; loving the feel of hot water in the morning. She washed her hair which felt grimier than normal then stepped out of the shower. After wrapping her hair up in a towel she, spelled her self dry, brushed her teeth, pulled on the outfit Blaise and brought and then went to pull of the towel.

Draco sat poking at his food waiting, while Blaise paced back and forth glancing at the bathroom door every so often. Madam Pomfrey told them she was showering and asked Draco to call Dumbledore, which he did.

"Think she'll be mad," Blaise asked, glancing at the door again.

"Of course she will be but its not like its anyone's…" Draco's sentence went unfinished though because there was then a screamed echoing from the bathroom where Ginny was. Mere seconds later the door to that same bathroom was thrown open and a very mad Ginny Weasley burst out of the room.

"What in Merlin's name happened to my hair?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny could be seen only minutes later trying to rip her hair out. Draco was frantically trying to pin her hands to her side but every time she screams in rage he was forced to cover his ears. Blaise tried to explain that it wasn't that bad and it even looked good but Ginny would have none of it. She glared at him and suggested they cut off all his hair. Everyone knew Blaise trimmed but never cut his black hair. When Draco tried putting in his too cents, Ginny laughed mockingly and told him he had no room to talk. The finally coaxed her into sitting back on the bed when Dumbledore ventured in. Ginny wasn't pleased to see him and it showed.

"Ms. Weasley…" He started.

"Why's my hair black," Ginny interrupted angrily. Draco snickered at the taken back look on Dumbledore's face. "And don't give me some nonsense story either,"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you're not to speak to Dumbledore in that manner young lady," Ginny eyes opened in shocked. The figured of her mother appeared around the corner and Harry and Hermione could be seen peeking out from behind her.

"Mother," Ginny exclaimed. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore sent for me," Molly Weasley replied. "We've a meeting to hold that I need to be present for and there's the matter of you giving your brother a concussion," she added. "Want to explain that,"

"I don't remember," Ginny replied honestly.

"Now Molly, it wasn't Ginevra's fault. She was after all provoked," Dumbledore added. He suggested they talk in Ginny's room and he'd send Ron along when he awoke. Draco and Blaise escorted Mrs. Weasley there who wasn't very happy with it but went along anyways. Dumbledore followed also. Ginny made the bed, trying angrily to ignore the two sets of eyes watching her. She heard Harry suck in breath right before he was going to speak and she glared at him before he spoke. She made her way towards the two teens and Harry tried once more to speak. Ginny placed her hand softly on his shoulder, looked him softly in the eyes and shoved him hard out of the way. She saw Hermione glare at her and kneel near the boy to help him as she rounded the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ginny reached her room she was greeted with the sound of angry arguments. Draco could be heard growling snide comments to Blaise who was calmly growling them right back. Of course when Ginny came into view all conversation ceased. Ginny glared. Molly rushed over and gathered her daughter up in a hug which only proved to further anger Ginny. Draco watched the hug between mother and daughter feeling a bit envious. He glared at Dumbledore who offered him a cup of pumpkin juice. Though he did accept it and down it very fast, he was too annoyed to notice anything wrong with it. Draco noticed Ginny looked more than a little upset though. Ginny's knew though that when her mother hugged her like this it was only to soften the blow of some impending doom of an explanation. She shrugged her off and crossed her arms defiantly. From what she'd cared to play attention to before she was noticed, the conversations had something to with when she was six. Draco had been upset about Ginny wasn't told and Blaise was trying to talk some sense into him.

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose and summoned a chair to sit in. It oddly resembled the one in his office. He then summoned one for the other occupants of the room and the ones soon to follow. Every one sat except for Ginny, who stood staring at the door. Blaise was only a breath away from asking her what she was looking at when Harry walked thru the door followed by Hermione who was holding Ron's hand. Ron had a bandage around his head and looked everything but happy. Ginny huffed in annoyance and sat down crossing her legs at the ankles.

"Ms. Weasley…" Dumbledore began but was cut short with another addition to the room. Mr. Weasley came rushing into the room out of breath. Molly was at his side guiding him to a seat and even Ginny was at his side in worry. He assured them he was fine and motioned Dumbledore to go on. Ginny sat back down. "Well it would seem," Dumbledore continued. "That while trying to uncover the dilemma of Ms. Weasley we found not only our answer but I discovered something more to Mr. Malfoy and Zambini," he paused and pulled at the end of his long white beard. "I've had the notion that something like this was going on since the day they enter my school seven years ago and now I'm very aware that it's true,"

"And this explains anything how," Ginny grumbled. Molly shushed her and Ginny snarled.

"Mr. Zambini," Dumbledore nodded at the boy. "If you would," He smiled. "And no need to explain I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own," Blaise glowered at the headmaster and ran his hand threw his hair. Ginny was very much aware this whole reason for this meeting was to clear up the siren/veela dilemma that she was but the thought that her best friend knew something wasn't something she wanted to have to deal with right now. Blaise stood up and leaned on the wall near his seat. He sighed.

"So, as your all very much aware, me, Dumbledore and Draco have been investigation your condition Ginny," Blaise started. Molly gave him a look as if she didn't believe a word he was saying. "We didn't have any leads till Mrs. Weasley sent Dumbledore a letter. She figured it would shed some light on how the whole ordeal began. It helped of course but at the same time uncovered more problems that any of us thought was even there to begin with," Blaise paused looking to Dumbledore and he nodded for him to go on. "The letter explained that when Ginny was six, she was kidnapped…"

"I was what?" Ginny hissed. "Kidnapped," she exclaimed. "When was that childhood story told?"

"Ginevra," Molly said calmly. "Let him continue,"

"Told you," Draco drawled, smirking at Blaise. He'd told the other boy earlier Ginny would explode at not being told. Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco didn't dare snicker like he wanted to though. He was more than a little afraid of the look Mrs. Weasley was giving him.

"Apparently," Blaise continued. "Ginny was gone for about a week in which Aurors found and returned her,"

"Why don't I remember this," Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley sighed in shame. She told Ron she hadn't wanted to worry her children at such a young age so they'd been told Ginny was visiting they're grandmother. Ron opened and closed his mouth in shock obviously remembering the now exposed lie.

"What's the point of this," Draco drawled. Ginny smirked in agreement.

"Because I know who kidnapped her," Blaise replied. "And at the same time I'm not suppose to,"

"Who then, the bogey man?" Draco smirked.

"No Draco," Blaise glared. "Our fathers,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny smashed the mirror in front of her into pieces. This day was slowly turning from bad to worst and she didn't see it getting any better. She'd left the company of her company to use the bathroom. Everything said up to this point was trying to process in her mind but kept getting jumbled up like a traffic jam. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She was met with Draco's concerned face. She let him in and shut the door while he sat on the counter. Ginny grimaced up at him.

"You are aware your hands bleeding," he said. Ginny looked down at her right hand and it was indeed bleeding. Hopping off the counter Draco took her hand. She'd managed to put a gash right across the back of her hand. He pulled her towards the tap and cleaned the wound. Draco had expected some kind of resistance but Ginny made no movement. He cleaned and healed the cut the best he could, leaving a scar. Ginny didn't say thank you either. She simply reached up and hugged Draco. The act of Ginny wrapping her arms around Draco's shoulders was all he need as thank you. Neither would tell the other that they like where they were but neither let go for some time. Ginny pulled back first and smile softly up at Draco in turned smiled back at her. They left the bathroom and made there way back to her common room to listen to Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise watched Draco follow Ginny back into the room. He hated how he felt like he was destroying her trust in him because he hadn't remembered any of this until Dumbledore had noticed. To make it worst, soon Draco would be remembering things he didn't know he'd forgotten. He sighed and noticed Ginny motioning him to continue.

"June 16th," Blaise started. "My mother had come into my room much earlier than normal. She told me I had to go to bed early because my father was having one of his parties. Normally I wasn't one to argue but Draco was to supposed to being staying that night. As I argued about it with my mother, my father walked by on his way out and told me Draco wasn't coming, end of story. My mother locked me in my room and told me not to let him catch me. I hadn't a clue what she meant till an hour or two later when she walked by telling me she was going to floo Narcissa Malfoy for tea. I flooed Draco over and we childishly picked the lock to my door as we had done so many times before. It's about here that my memory gets a little fuzzy," Blaise paused and scratched his head. "I think my father came back around ten. Me and Draco, were, we were by the stairs spying from the top between the banisters. Draco's father, Mr. Crabbe and Goyle and my father returned with what looked like a girl," the room, minus Dumbledore caught on rather quickly to who the girl was. Draco's sat up in complete horror.

"Are you serious," he exclaimed. Blaise nodded. "That was Ginny!" Blaise frowned in agreement. "But they…" Draco tried but lost whatever it was he was going to say,"

"They did what, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore coaxed. Draco looked to Blaise for help.

"You're the one who saw it Draco, not me," Blaise sighed. "You've got to concentrate on it, try your hardest to remember," Draco smack his hand to his head.

"They did a ritual," he growled. "My father had kidnapped a Veela and a Siren earlier that week. He'd made me watch him kill them both," Draco rubbed his head in pain. "He used the blood in some potion but never told me what it was for," he moaned in pain, trying to continue. A hand on his shoulder had him turning to look up. It was Blaise. "They made the girl, Ginny, drink the potion, and they carved runes into her skin in four different places," Draco continued, holding his head now. "She, she screamed so much, so long, so…" he stopped and Ginny was at his side in seconds. She planted herself in his lap and cradled his head on her shoulder. The looks her parents were giving her were going complete unnoticed by Ginny.

"Why is it he's only now remembering this now," Hermione asked, noticing the symptoms of someone breaking a very strong memory repressor charm.

"Lucius didn't want him to remember," Dumbledore replied. "I've magic stronger that that of Lucius Malfoy though. It was when Mr. Zambini show a huge gap in his memory when I asked him if he remember his fathers bring home a young girl when he was younger,"

"How'd you know it must of have been Ginny," Harry asked.

"There isn't much Dumbledore doesn't know," Ron replied.

"My poor baby," Molly sobbed into her husband's shirt. "I never knew," Ginny looked up at her. "They brought you home perfectly fine," she sniffed. "There were no scratches, no bruises, and no harm. I'd always figured something must have happened for you to suddenly have the blood of two sworn Magical Creatures but as long as you were alive and well, it didn't seem to matter,"

"I assure you that was my fathers doing," Blaise scowled. "He's rather good with hiding scars. Glamour charms were always his specialty, especially those from scars and bruises," Blaise sighed rather disappointedly. "I can't believe I never connected the dots," he let himself fall to the ground next to Draco's chair. "How could I forget something that important? If it wasn't for your letter Mrs. Weasley, I'd still have no clue,"

"Don't go beating your self up Blaise," Draco spoke up. "My father is amazing with memory charms you know that. And at least now we know why I have those faceless nightmares sometimes," Blaise stood back up looking down at his two best friends. Ginny still sat in Draco's lap with her hand on his arm. She stared up at the boy with nothing but love and Blaise melted. Draco reached for him and neither boy cared how girly it looked, they crushed Ginny in a hug, both glad she was alive. Hermione sniffed for her seat, while Ron whispered something to her.

"I've still got one question though," Ginny said looking to Dumbledore while self-consciously petting Draco's arm. Dumbledore nodded. "Why'd my hair turn black?"

"I would have to guess it was the power you threw around yesterday that did it. When I was forced to knock you out, it didn't turn back. I doubt it ever will, Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore replied. No one commented on the fact that he'd knocked Ginny out. Ginny snarled in anger.

"It looks hot anyways," Draco whispered. Ginny smirked down at the boy and he smirked back. Blaise snickered at them both. Dumbledore stood then and most of the room followed. He told the teens to get some sleep, and not to stay up trying to reconcile on things past done. Molly and Arthur hugged and kissed both there children and humbled themselves enough to shake Draco's and Blaise's hand. Molly even went far enough to thank them for watching her baby. Ginny scowled at her mother. Ron glared at Ginny on Draco's lap but said a rather forceful goodnight. Hermione kicked him and said her own goodnights pulling Ron along with her. The adults followed the two teens out and Hermione comment of "Today isn't the day for this," rang loud threw the hall. Harry was the only one left and he stood there rocking on his feet as if he wanted to say something. Ginny watched him expecting some kind of apology from him and his friends but he simply said goodnight and turned to leave. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up, much to Draco's disappointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying across her bed Ginny tried to sort things out in her head. She wanted to be angry with Draco and Blaise but if their memories had been altered she couldn't be angry with them. It was justified to think Dumbledore noticed it where no one else could. Blaise told her he'd began to mumble things aloud when they were talking about that day and Dumbledore had made him drink some weird tasting pumpkin juice. Draco had scowled at that, remembering now that Dumbledore had given him the same pumpkin juice. It was even more obvious something was done to their memories because Hermione noticed it also, especially in Draco. The whole episode he'd had couldn't be overlooked. What scared Ginny the most though was the thought that there might be other memories locked away in there heads. How long would it take till Dumbledore could reach them because Ginny knew that memories charms were hard to notice and harder to break.

Draco sat tentatively on the edge of Ginny's bed near her head. Ginny moved her arm from over her head where she put it and blinked up at him. Draco smiled weakly down at her and looked at Blaise. He was standing by the window brooding about something and Ginny was sure she knew what. He felt their gaze on him a turned around to walk to the bed. Sitting by Ginny's feet, he lay back on the bed post and gazed up at the ceiling. No one spoke for a bit, each teen thinking about something.

"You know we'd have told you if we'd remembered," Blaise said softly still staring at the ceiling. Ginny had a silly thought that he was trying to burn a hole threw it.

"I know," she replied.

"And we still think the same of you," Draco added. Ginny nodded, surprised Draco had guessed that was bothering her. She stared up at him and him down at her. Blaise smirked at the obvious tension that they shared. Whether it was sexual, emotional, or physical it was there and you could be cut with a chainsaw. Blaise looked back up at the ceiling his mind wondering. He remembered now how they'd dragged her in and she wasn't' crying but screaming every threat her six year old mind could think of. Even then Draco had be enthralled wit her. He'd followed the men, dragging Blaise along who was scared beyond belief. He hadn't followed Draco as far as his fathers' study. He'd heard the screams from his place down the hall though, he'd seen his father when he'd caught Draco and he'd watch as his best friends' childlike face screwed up in horror. Now, he barely remembered his memory being taken. Lucius had emerged from the room on his fathers request and spotted Blaise. He'd woken up next to Draco locked back in his room. The only memory of the whole thing he'd had up until now was of a little girl being brought to his house. But thinking on it now, something must have dulled Lucius' spell because neither Blaise nor Draco should be have remembered the girl, or had the nightmares about it.

Draco reached out for Ginny's hair remembering the siren his father had killed. She cried out to him when Lucius had killed her and Draco had felt empty when her song had stop. It had been her song after all that led him there. He'd felt like his hands were filled with lead, as if his blood was boiling and his chest was ready to burst. All of which were symptoms of a sirens song to a veela but it was laced with something calling to the boy. He ran his hands threw Ginny's hair massaging it gently. He'd frowned annoyed with himself. He'd always regretted not being able to help the siren. He hadn't cared much for the veela, who had tried to kill him. It had screeched and clawed at him till his father shot the cutting curse at it. Draco had tried to get away as it bleed on him covering his clothes with the horrible red stains. In the mitts of its pain though, the Veela still went for Draco causing his father to say the killing curse, just missing Draco by mere inches. Watching something die on him still haunted Draco's dream to this day.

He ran his fingers up and down Ginny's scalp, softly ruining his nails across it. His hand was more than a little lost in the mess of black hair that he was playing in. It felt the same as it did the last time he'd done this only now a different color. Ginny leaned into the touch, shutting her eyes and Draco smiled. Blaise stood up and looked towards them.

"Draco," he said. Draco looked up, hand still tangled in Ginny's hair. Blaise frowned. "You still remembered a girl being brought in that day but not the face right," Draco nodded. "Why was that? Your father's charms are flawless. Even your dreams shouldn't have happened,"

"Something must have sapped his magical energy," Draco suggested.

"Maybe," Blaise whispered thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," Ginny hummed. Draco smirked as she nodded off to sleep and Blaise sat back down.


	11. Just A Day To Unwind

Just A Day to Unwind

Draco woke feeling very comfortable and warm. He hadn't a clued what day it was or what hour but I didn't seem to matter. Rubbing the sleepy from his eyes he realized that the source of his content was his best friend lying next to him. Ginny was sleeping quite content herself next to Draco. Sitting up he noticed Blaise curled up at the foot of the bed. The clock next to Ginny's bed read six in the morning. Still not sure what day it was, Draco didn't know whether to get ready for class or fall back asleep. He pushed the cover back and wondered out into the common room. Ginny's computer was sitting on the table where she left it still on and a barn owl happened to be patiently waiting next to it. Draco made his way over to both, and took the letter from the owl, which quickly flew out and open window. He sat down in the couch and opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_If you're reading this before 7, then you haven't been forcibly awakened by this annoying owl, which I'm sure you're thankful for. On Dumbledore's insane request there's a message awaiting you on Ms. Weasley computer. Read it this second if you please._

_Severus Snape_

Draco looked to the computer and there was indeed a little red envelope on the task bar blinking out at him. He curiously clicked it, only dwelling a few seconds on the topic of invasion of privacy. Curiosity killed the cat Draco thought, and if curiosity didn't do the trick, Snape would. Finally clicking the envelope, a message popped up and Draco began to read.

_Dear Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini,_

_I've been requested by Dumbledore to inform you of your class exemption on this Monday, Nov. 16. I expect to see the three of you in class tomorrow morning, well and ready for work. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be brought to you, so there's no need to leave the room. Your essays are still due this afternoon, you've had a week, I won't allow any longer. _

_Professor Snape_

_P.S. Draco, I request your audience in my office at 7 sharp_.

Draco finished reading and laughed. It was obvious Snape was annoyed for more than one reason. Draco would bet his life, one of those reason was being forced to type up letter to his student. He was though, half blooded and knew how to use one. Draco glanced at his watch and it read 6:10. He made his way back towards Ginny room to shower. After pulling on his pants and stealing and resizing one of Ginny's plan t-shirts, he made to leave. He woke Blaise and told him he was going to see Snape and he'd be back in a bit. His watch now reading ten to seven, Draco journeyed to Snape's office.

He found the man grading papers and by the look of it he was on Gryffindor or third years. Draco sat on the table of a desk closest to Snape's desk and waited.

"You're a minute early," Snape said looking up. Draco yawned.

"You're lucky I even woke up this early," Draco replied.

"I knew you would be," Snape smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"And why the early request," Draco drawled.

"It's about your nonsense of a party for your birthday," Snape scowled. "I've got you permission to take only yourself, Ms. Weasley and Blaise to Hogsmeade this weekend and you'll be tracked so we'll know where you're at, at all times,"

"And curfew?" Draco asked.

"Twelve-midnight," Snape replied.

"You're the very best godfather ever," Draco grinned. He made his way over to Snape's chair and flung both arms around his godfather's neck, laughing in amusement at the look on Snape's face. He knew his godfather was upset. He felt he was going to lose Draco the day he turned 18. "Sev," Draco said standing again. "I'm not going anywhere, so you can quit pouting,"

"I wasn't pouting," Snape growled.

"You were too and I'm staying at Hogwarts,"

"Since when?" Snape asked, Draco's word finally sinking in.

"Since, I found out Ginny's my mate," Draco replied. Snape raised a questioning brow at the statement. "Veela instinct wouldn't allow me to leave my matte," Draco scowled. Snape smirked.

"So no Death Eater spying for you," Snape drawled.

"No," Draco sighed. "I'm back to being useless,"

"I haven't the energy to deal with your pity party right now Draco," Snape chided. "Do me the favor of keeping out of trouble on Saturday. I pulled a handful of strings for you," Snape stood up, straitening his robes. His class would be beginning soon, and Draco needed to return to Ginny's room.

"Sevy," Draco cooed. "I love you," Snape glared at the boy.

"No he responded. Draco snickered.

"I only said I love you,"

"I have a class coming Draco, go away," Snape growled. Draco smirked and went to leave. He paused at the door.

"My happiness means nothing to you," he pouted.

"OUT," Snape bellowed. Draco left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco found Ginny and Blaise eating when he returned. He grabbed his own plate off the table and sat next to Ginny on the couch. The other two teens had read the note and were quite happy with yet another day off. Ginny complained thought that Snape could've let them wait till tomorrow to turn in their papers. Blaise noted he did say no need to leave the room but Draco warned him he'd fail if it was late. Ginny scowled. She finished her breakfast and placed her plate on the table. Laying her head on Draco's shoulder, she sighed.

"This whole week has been nothing but drama filled," She whined.

"Tell me about," Draco mumbled. "Good note though," he added. "You two get to come with me on my birthday outing," Draco announced.

"You actually got Snape to agree," Blaise asked in astonishment.

"Of course I did. My charm never fails," Draco drawled. Ginny raised a brow eyebrow.

"Curfew,"

"Midnight,"

"Sweet," Blaise exclaimed. Ginny smiled at the boys antics. Draco and Blaise had been tentatively planning, Draco's birthday for weeks when they had time. The last few weeks had been more than hectic and Ginny was glad for something to look forward to. Ginny peaked up at Draco, was making a face at Blaise. She wondered how much he'd endured since he was seven years old. If that one night was anything to go by, the he'd been threw quite a lot. Ginny had the crazy desire to hold him. She wanted to protect him from everything and at the same time she wanted him to hide her from the world. She wouldn't care so much if theses were only veela feeing or siren feelings or even just Ginny feeling but they were a mixture of the three. It was more than a bit unnerving to realize one guy appealed to three different sides of you.

"You're awfully quiet," Draco said and Ginny realized she was still staring at him. Blushing, she lifted her head from his shoulder. "Ginevra," Draco poked her.

"I'm fine," Ginny blushed. Draco didn't believe her at all.

"Draco, where's your owl," Blaise cut in.

"My room, why,"

"Call him would you, so we can send these essays to Snape," Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, you lazy bum," Blaise laughed.

"Get your own stupid bird," Draco yawned. Blaise scowled and went to call his bird. Draco snickered. He stopped though to notice Ginny's still lack of talking. She was staring at her hands and Draco was sure she was glaring at them. She was never this quite so it made Draco uncomfortable. Draco sat there for a bit with a frown on his face until Ginny stood up abruptly. She made her way over to her room and slammed the door. When Blaise came back with Merlin, his owl, he raised a brow at Ginny's empty seat.

"Scared her away did you?" Blaise smirked. Draco didn't even look at him. He was staring annoyed at the door Ginny had slammed.

"Something's wrong with her," Draco stated. He sat back and crossed his arms. Blaise shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny paced her room later that night; a million and one thoughts running threw her head. Draco had told her at one point yesterday that her heat was over. So the fact that when her eyes had met Draco's, the temperature in her body shot up, scared her. The words she screamed to Harry only a day or so ago rang in her ears. It wasn't how she felt that was scaring her either but how Draco felt. She'd never felt so alive, challenged, annoyed, respected, possessive, protective and excited about any other boy. With Harry it had always been a let down from how amazing she thought it would be. Dean had turned out be gay, Michael left her for Cho and Ryan was afraid of commitment.

Draco always treated her like she wasn't any different than Blaise. When they were in a playful mood and she hit him, he hit her back. When they had snow balls fights, he never hesitated to pick Ginny for his team. Being the tomboy she was being included thrilled her to no end. And even when he pissed the crap out of her she still couldn't fully hate him because he never backed down like most guys did because she's a girl, even though at times it pissed her off.

A knock on the door halted Ginny's pacing. She looked up at it as whoever I was pushed it open. She instantly knew it was Draco before the door was even fully open. He stepped in and shut the door but stood against it, unmoving. Ginny watched him anticipating what he was going to say. He looked up at her and with heir eyes locking again, neither said anything for a moment. Draco finally opened his mouth to say something when Ginny cut in.

What's her name," Ginny asked. Draco stared in confusing. He knew for sure what she was talking about but why she was asking such a question eluded him.

"Cassie Elizabeth McCalon," Draco replied.

"What happened," Ginny continued gripping the post of her bed. Draco looked further confused. "Did you love her, did she cheat on you, are still a…"

"Yes, yes and yes," Draco cut in hastily. "She was my first pick for a mate. I never really had a chance. Once my father found out it was her, he pushed us together. But she was my mate, so I loved her. And I thought she could do no wrong. And I knew I was wrong when one night during my heat she tried sleeping with me and I'm sure you're aware that…"

"Veela will refuse sex during they're heat, no matter what, unless the proper ceremony is initiated," Ginny mumbled. Draco nodded sadly.

"She knew and tried to force me and while I might look the part of a sex god, I'm nothing of the sort," Draco left the door now and ventured over to where Ginny stood. "I'm glad I found out what kind of girl she was though because I've always…"

"Hey!" the door busted open and Ginny and Draco jumped away from one another. "Dinners waiting on you two," Blaise said storming into the room. Ginny couldn't help but snicker because she Blaise's love for found was nearly as bad as her brother's. The black haired boy grabbed Draco's shirt, dragging him away. Draco smiled sheepishly at Ginny who smirked back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was I interrupting something earlier," Blaise asked Draco later. Draco was trying to ignored the boy by continuing what he was doing on Ginny's computer but his pause in his movement was all Blaise needed to push the subject. You were standing kind of close from what I saw," he smirked bumping Draco's shoulder. Draco continued to ignore him. "Looked like you might have…"

"Shut up would you," Draco cut in. "What was going on is none of your stupid business," Blaise stuck his tongue out at Draco childishly.

"I was only wondering," Blaise replied. "You two are so stubborn" he mumbled.

"What was that," Draco growled, more than glad Ginny was in the shower. Blaise snickered and said nothing. Ginny came strolling in the room then, her hair was still soaked from her shower and she was looked ready to kill. She made her way over to Blaise and thwacked him on the head.

"Ginevra!" Blaise yelled in pain. "What was that for?"

"Give me my hairdryer," Ginny demanded.

"I don't…"

"Now!"

"But…"

"Blaise!" Ginny growled. Blaise jumped from his seat and ran to the window. There was Ginny's blow dry hidden behind the curtains. It was pointing out the window through a hole Draco had made. Underneath was bird side but each bird that came to get some was blow away. "I can't believe you," Ginny screaming stomping over and snatching her hair dryer. "Touch it again and I'll break you fingers,"

"I'd like to see you try, dear," Blaise smirked. Ginny glared at him and turned her head smacking him in the face with her wet hair. Draco snickered from his spot on the couch and Blaise rolled his eyes at him when he sat down. "That was you stupid idea, you know,"

"I'm very much away of that," Draco smirked. Blaise scowled and shoved Draco off the couch. In turn Draco stood up and tackled Blaise into the wall near Ginny's door. Blaise grabbed Draco by the top of his head, yanking his hair and causing Draco to scream in pain. Draco retailed in trying to chock Blaise. Ginny chose then to exit her room again and found Draco choking Blaise. She kicked Draco in the side, which caused him to let go of Blaise who gasped for breath.

"What the crap are you two doing," Ginny asked curiously, arms crossed.

"Nothing," Draco growled standing up rubbing his hair. Blaise stood too, saying nothing and walked into Ginny's now unoccupied bathroom. Ginny looked at Draco suspiciously.

"Fighting," she stated. Draco huffed.

"He started it,"

"I'm sure you did nothing to provoke him," Ginny smiled amused. Draco chuckled.

"I don't ever provoked anyone,"

"Liar thy name is Draco Malfoy," Ginny replied. Draco laughed and Ginny joined him.


	12. Now we're getting somewhere

Now We're Getting Somewhere

Tuesday morning came internally to fast for Ginny. She swore she just set her watch to wake her up and now she's fighting with Draco for the sink to brush her teeth. He didn't look too happy about resuming class either. Blaise on the other hand, seemed to be off the walls. Draco threatened him more than once that he'd remove his vocal cords if he didn't shut up. Grumbling in annoyance, Ginny pulled on her robes over her clothes. She almost made it to the door but was stop when she could clearly hear Draco laughing at her. Spinning around, Ginny gave him a death glare.

"If you go out like that, you'll attracted more attention than I'm sure you want," Draco told her. Ginny creased her eyebrows in confusion. Draco crossed the room handing her a robe. Ginny turned it over in her hands and gaped at the Gryffindor symbol gleaming up at her. When she looked at the robe she was wearing, a Slytherin insignia stared back at her.

"No wonder its way too long," Ginny mumbled. She handed Draco her robed and took his off and they swapped. Putting on their own robes this time; they exited the room together, to find Blaise no where in sight. "Three guesses where he ran off,"

"It wouldn't have killed him to wait," Draco replied following Ginny out of the room. Ginny scoffed.

"And miss all that delicious food; he'd go mad with hunger,"

"And a crazy Blaise, isn't something I'm sure I have the patience to deal with," Draco smirked.

"It's almost as bad as dealing with a crazy Draco," Ginny mocked shuddered.

"Whore," Draco growled.

"Honestly, Draco," Ginny rolled her eyes, purposely running into him as they turned a corner. "That threat lost it sting three hundred insults ago,"

"Would you rather I call you something much meaner,"

"I'd rather you not insult me," Ginny replied. "How's that sound," Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. I kind of like insulting you. It starts an argument. You're positively amazing to argue with,"

"I'm trying to wonder if there's a compliment in there somewhere," Ginny pondered aloud.

"You could take out the 'to argue with' out," Draco suggested.

"That leave's you're positively amazing," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Draco smirked causing Ginny to blush. They reached the great hall then and both teens stopped at the door. "I'd asked if you're ready to face the world of people in there but I already know the answer,"

"Can I kill them if they say anything," Ginny asked, looking menacing up at Draco. Draco shook his head and Ginny growled in annoyance. A scurrying of feet was soon heard by both teens as Blaise comes barreling down the hall. He stopped next to Ginny, completely out of breath. "And you've been where," Blaise waved her off dismissingly.

"No where. Are we going in," he added. Ginny huffed and looked up at Draco. He shrugged. Feeling a bit more comfortable with both Blaise and Draco flanking her, Ginny grabbed the doors to the Great Hall. The deathly quiet she was greeted with didn't faze her at all. As she made her way to the Slytherin table, she ignored the stares everyone was giving her. She could've swore the distance from the doors to the Slytherin table never felt this far, though. When she did finally get to the table, seated across from Pansy and Zach, with Blaise and Draco next to her, she relaxed for a minute before Pansy started talking a mile a minute.

"You guys are here!" Pansy exclaimed, reaching across the table taking Ginny hands. "No one would tell us what was going on and they wouldn't let us into the meeting. And when I asked to see you, Dumbledore told me if I was caught it was detention for a week with Filch which is code for no but I wanted to know if you were okay but I couldn't go and I'm so sorry, are you guys okay,"

"Pans, did you even try and take a breath through all that," Ginny laughed. Pansy scowled.

"I assure you, we're fine," Draco added. Pansy wouldn't have any of it though and demanded she be told what happen in the meeting. Draco sighed annoyed and with Ginny's permission told Pansy and Zach the whole story. Somewhere during his story, Luna and Colin made their way over to listen. Ginny decided to eat while Draco spoke. She'd much rather he told everyone what happen, rather than a monstrosity of rumors started spreading. The noise level in the hall remained deathly quiet threw out Draco's whole story. When he finished no one really knew what to say. Blaise got annoyed quite quickly and loudly asked someone at the end of the table to past him the biscuits. The noise level picked up then. Ginny knew everyone was talking about her but she didn't care one bit. Luna and Col made themselves comfortable at the Slytherin table and between them, Pansy and Zach; they made a fuse over Ginny.

Draco successfully got them to quit though when he noticed Ginny's temper reaching critical limit. Finishing their breakfast, the Slytherin trio made their way to Herbology.

"I've never heard the Great Hall that quiet," Blaise noted aloud.

"I've never wanted to kill my own friends so much," Ginny mumbled.

"They were only worried about you," Draco reminded her.

"I'm aware," Ginny replied, reaching green house 7 and pushing open the door. "I'm just in no mood to be coddled over," throwing her self on a stool, Ginny crossed her arms. Blaise and Draco sat on either of her sides.

"You're positively amazing, Gin," Draco whispered from her right. Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the feeling of Draco's breath so close. She blushed and looked up at him. He was smiling playfully down at her. Ginny couldn't help but feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in potions, Draco was working with Blaise on the Draught of the Living Dead. Blaise was prattling on about Draco and Ginny dying of sexual frustration and Draco was trying to get him to shut up. If his hearing was anything to go by, he knew Ginny's had to be twice as good. Blaise did finally agree to shut up, only when Draco agreed to let Blaise accidentally forget something on Saturday to leave him alone with Ginny.

Four tables down, Ginny was working with Pansy. Pansy was insisting that Ginny was being to patient with finding out if she really was Draco's mate or not. She's was also insisting that Ginny asks him right out if he is or not. And she's continued to insist that they'd be such a cute couple together. By now, Ginny was getting rather annoyed with Pansy insisting. She did get the girl to shut up though but only when she agreed to ask Draco on his birthday outing.

"Times up," came Snape's bored drawl. "Bottle your potions and put them on my desk, then you may leave," Most of the class groaned in annoyance at not finishing their potions. Ginny bottled hers and Pansy potion and put their names on it. She wondered to herself how Pansy had even managed to help with her constant insisting. Gathering her stuff together, Ginny made her way up to Snape's desk and set their potion on his desk. "Nice work, Ms. Weasley," Snape drawled eyeing her potion. Ginny nodded and went back to get her stuff. She met Draco at the door, who was glaring at Blaise in a bored manner.

"Dinner time," he sang in a high pitched voice, pocking Ginny and Draco. "Dinner, dinner, dinner time," Blaise continued. Ginny grabbed his wrist before he could poke her again.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny told him. Blaise pouted and look to Draco but said boy was looking at Ginny. "I think I'll go start on my homework," Ginny added dropping Blaise's arm. Blaise nodded and went back to pocking Draco. Ginny turned to leave, glad to get away from the Great Hall. Saying the password, she threw her bag on her couch and then turned around and jumped back in fright. "Draco!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco laughed at the look on Ginny's face. "How did you…you…I mean…"

"I can be light on my feet when I choose," Draco smiled. "It's a veela thing. I knew you'd hear me, so I had to make sure you didn't" he explained, feeling proud of him self. Ginny smacked him hard upside the head. "Bugger! What was that for?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Ginny screamed. "I'm not use to people being able to sneak up on me, you know that" Ginny scowled in a calmer voice.

"I doubt very many people can," Draco replied rubbing his head, where she hit him. Ginny was remorseful enough to look sheepish and apologized softly. "Its okay," Draco told her. He sat down still nursing his head and Ginny sat next to him. "I'm sorry though,"

"Its fine," Ginny responded. "You only threw me off because, like I said, no one's been able to sneak up on me since I was six," Ginny grimaced remembering why that was.

"I'm sure that caused problems among your household," Draco chuckled.

"Fred and George hate it. Its one of the reasons you've never seen them pull a trick on me," Ginny smirked. "I do love knowing when your coming at all times though,"

"I kind of like to pretend your stalking me," Draco drawled, putting his hands behind his head and smirking down at Ginny. "I am extremely sexy after all,"

"And conceited," Ginny added.

"Ah but you didn't deny my sexiness," Draco smirked.

"Wouldn't want to deflate that lovely ego of yours now would we," Ginny smiled, lying back on the couch and closing her eyes. She could hear Draco silently seething next to her. She did so love poking fun at him.

"Ginevra," came Draco's voice and Ginny could've sworn his voice was closer than it had previously been.

"Hmm?" Ginny hummed, not daring to open her eyes. She felt the couch shift and knew for sure Draco had scooted closer. She could feel the whole length of the right side of his body coasted against her left side. It made Ginny feel warm all over.

"What are you thinking," Draco asked, and Ginny was sure he was purposely whispering into her ear like that. Squirming slightly in her seat, Ginny wasn't sure whether it was to get closer to Draco or away from him. "Ginny," Draco said again, resting his head on her shoulder and his breath ghosted against Ginny's ear.

"Draco," Ginny whispered, still keeping her eyes firmly closed. "What are you doing," Ginny added, as she felt Draco's hand creeping up her leg. Draco didn't answer though and Ginny feels herself being pulled into the older boys lap. He buried his head in nape of Ginny's neck and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist. Ginny laughed as Draco sniffed her. "Are you smelling me?" Ginny chucked and Draco nodded.

"You smell amazing," Draco replied from Ginny's neck. Ginny giggled again and Draco made a show out of smelling her. "It's like vanilla and rain,"

"I smell like vanilla and rain," Ginny asked laughing. "Are you sure,"

"Mhmm," Draco nodded. "I think I like it,"

"You're so silly," Ginny giggled.

"And your positively amazing," Draco replied. There was a knock on the door then and Ginny didn't know if she wanted to move from Draco's lap. While, neither teen was quite sure how they ended up in the position they were now in, neither was complaining either. "Ignore it?" Draco asked hopefully, lifting his head up, to be greeted with Ginny's brown eyes. Ginny wrinkled her nose and turned sideways in Draco's lap. Resting her head on his shoulder, she took her own sniff of her mate. Draco smelled like….

"Cinnamon and wood," Ginny laughed.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"You smell like cinnamon and wood," Ginny says again. "I like it," another knock on the door and neither Ginny nor Draco make to get it, both knowing exactly who it is. "I wonder how long Dumbledore's going to allow you two to stay down here," Draco shrugged, but he doubted the headmaster had any intentions of separating the two teens. Ginny took another whiff of Draco trying to commit it to memory. Draco tightened his hold on the girl in his arms, swearing he was in heaven. Ginny squirmed in Draco's lap trying to get comfortable and in the process hit Draco in the stomach.

"Ginny," Draco hissed. Ginny laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't comfortable," Ginny explained. Draco huffed and moved his arms allowing Ginny to get up if she wanted. She did but soon sat right back down, facing the left instead of right now. Draco was quite pleased to say the least and did hesitate to wrap his arms back around Ginny whose was now snuggled up in his arms. "You know…" Ginny began, feeling warm and content in Draco's arms. "He's going to want to come in eventually,"

"I'm aware," Draco whispered sleepily. Ginny lifted her head up and watched Draco yawn. The first thought that popped in her head was to ask him if he wanted to go lay in her bed but decided against it because the question sounds horrible in her head. Draco's yawn was contagious though and soon Ginny was yawning herself and glaring at Draco. Draco mumbled sorry but they both know he wasn't the least bit sorry. "This couch is a bit uncomfortable for sleeping," Draco stated. Ginny agrees and glanced at her bedroom door. The million and one thoughts running threw her head right now, weren't making any sense. She was sitting in Draco's lap and Ginny didn't think she had ever been quite as happy as this but at the same time it was confusing. Did Draco know he's her mate? Did he know she only had one mate, even though she's this ridiculous hybrid? Is she Draco's mate?

Ginny grumbled and grabbed at Draco's shirt, twisting it around her finger. She felt completely comfortable and at home in Draco's arms and he was after all her mate, she should be able to sleep with him right and it won't sound horrible. But did Draco know, was the big question. Grumbling again, Ginny sat up. Draco opened his eyes groggily and stared at her. Standing up, Ginny reached a hand out to Draco who took it and stood up also. She pulled the boy to her room and then stood there staring at the bed. 

Draco swore he was dreaming. Ginny wasn't dragging him into her room. She wasn't telling him to hold on a second while she changed and she wasn't throwing him a pair of his P.J. to sleep in. Sleepovers at Ginny usually consisted of Draco, Ginny and Blaise or any other combination of friends, but never Ginny and Draco. The only exception, Ginny had been completely out of it. Changing, Draco could still swear he was dreaming. When Ginny returned he watched her fiddle with her fingers in the door way of the bathroom. Even in a pair of baggy pants and a tank top, Draco thought she was beautiful. He could almost hear the internal battle going on in Ginny's head, probably because he was having the same thoughts. He wasn't quite sure what possessed him to pull her into his lap. She hadn't rejected any of his previous advances, so it sounded like a good idea. Running his hand threw his hair; Draco sighed and made his way over to Ginny, who was staring at the ground.

"Gin," Draco said softly and Ginny looked up. "You okay," Draco asked, kicking him self for not saying what he wanted. Ginny looked at him and chewed her lip, nodding softly. Sticking his hand out, Draco waited for Ginny to take and she did. He pulled her towards the bed pushed her down and under the covers. Ginny sat back up though and watched him walk over to the other side. She actually had the audacity to laugh as Draco scowled at the collar of his pajama shirt. Draco glared at her and then smirks. He unbuttons the shirt and throws it on the floor. It wasn't uncommon for him to sleep without a shirt but a silent agreement had been pass that he'd sleep with one tonight. Ginny stopped breathing and forced her eyes to stay firmly planted on Draco's mischievous eyes.

"Conceited," she growled and Draco only smirked more. As Draco got in the bed though, Ginny scooted away, so Draco scooted closer. This game kept up until Ginny hit the edge of the bed. She glanced worriedly at the floor then back up at Draco.

"End of the line kitten," Draco purred and Ginny silently hated him for being so hot. Catching her wrist, Draco pulled Ginny back to the middle of the bed with him.

"Draco," Ginny said, trying her best to keep her eyes off his chest.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed.

"What's going on," Ginny asked.

"Does it matter?" Draco asked. Ginny thought for a second and realized it didn't. Draco was her mate and even if he didn't know she was his too. Similar thoughts were running threw Draco's mind as they stared at each other in silence. Draco silently scowled at himself for not using this perfect time to tell Ginny she was his mate. The big bad Slytherin King was afraid the Gryffindor girl would only think he liked her because of his Veela side. Truth being, the side of him that was purely Draco, had like Ginevra Weasley from the day he met her, but admitting that fact to him self took all this time. As his Veela side came into play and after Cassie was out of the picture, it became increasingly harder to ignore the fact that all of him liked Ginny. Draco sighed. "We should get to sleep," Ginny nodded; crawling down under the sheets and Draco did the same. Neither moved then, afraid they'd ruin whatever was happening. Ginny grew quickly annoyed with this though because she couldn't sleep.

"Draco," Ginny said annoyed.

"Yeah,"

"I can't sleep," Ginny told the boy and Draco could tell she was upset. Scooting closer, Draco rested his hand on Ginny's head and ran it through her hair. Ginny sighed, content and scooted as close as she could to Draco. His intake of breath went completely unnoticed by Ginny as she pushed him back down on the bed and rested her head on his chest. Draco's hand paused in Ginny's hair and Ginny lifted her head up. "Is there a reason you stopped,"

"I dunno, maybe because you attacked me," Draco exclaimed and Ginny had the decency to blush and mumble sorry. "It's fine, just as long as you're comfortable,"

"I was very comfortable, thank you," Ginny replied feeling bold. "Your chest makes quite the pillow," she added resting her head back on said chest. Draco continued his earlier attention to Ginny's hair and Ginny couldn't help but like it more than she should.

"Does it really," Draco asked, also feeling bold. "If you like it so much, you're welcome to sleep there,"

"I think I just might if you're okay with that,"

"Perfectly okay," Draco replied. Ginny yawned and sighed contently snuggling closer to Draco. She was even bold enough to throw a leg over Draco's. Draco smiled in content and soon both teens were fast asleep.


	13. Emily Daultmen

Emily Daultmen

Albus Dumbledore sat solemnly in his seat staring distressed at his potion master. Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore is more than aware of the amount of burdens that fall on his shoulders. He's come accustom to running a school of blossoming young children. The war against the Dark Lord though, has cast him into a new role that, for this old man, has been taking its toll. As the leader of the Order of Phoenix, the amount of responsibility and lives that seem to fall in his hands, is slowly bring down the cheerful mans spirits.

"Your sure you heard absolutely correctly, Severus," Dumbledore asked the Slytherin head of house.

"Every word was spoken crystal clear, Albus," Snape replied.

"How much time to assume we have,"

"A few months at the most," Snape replied again. "You must tell them, Albus,"

"No," Dumbledore spoke in a strong whisper. "We must do all we can to find a way out. There's no need to trouble anyone just yet. We still have a bit of time,"

"Albus," Snape snarled. "The lives of children are hanging in the balance and you want us to do nothing!"

"Trust me, Severus," Dumbledore responded softly. "Let them be children a little while longer,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut up," Ginny screamed pounding Blaise on the head as they walk to Charms. "We did no such thing," she added giggling. Blaise joined in her laughter and threw his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"So you're telling me you spent the whole night cuddled up with him and did nothing at all," Blaise asked. Ginny nodded. "There must be more than one thing wrong with your head," Blaise smirked. Ginny whacked him once more across the head. Upon waking that morning, Ginny had excepted things to be awkward. She'd woken up first, and Draco had an arm wrapped around her waist, because she some how end up with her back to his chest. She'd flipped over to wake the boy up and Draco had been a bit more astonished to find himself in her bed. She laughed for a full ten minutes when he went crashing to the floor. After that, there'd been no awkwardness between them. They gotten up and taken turns showering and went down to breakfast. Draco had to run down to the dungeons to grab his books before class, so Ginny was now currently stuck with an over questioning Blaise. Rounding the corner they were greeted by the not so cheery Golden Trio.

Ron glared at his sister, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Blaise made a show of leaning over to whisper in Ginny ears and Ginny chuckled softly to herself. Ron seethed in quiet rage at his baby sister and the evil Slytherin corrupting her.

"Get your hands off of her," Ron growled stepping up to greet the couple. Ginny raised an incredulous brow to her brother.

"And since when do I take orders from you," Blaise replied calmly. Ron grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him away from Ginny. Blaise tried to keep his laughter in tack but it was exceptionally hard with the tomato look on Ron's face. Ginny rolled her yes at her brother's stupid ness and grabbed Ron's wrist and twisted. He let go of Blaise and glared at his sister. "What's your problem," Ron screamed.

"If I wanted Blaise to get off of me, I'd be very capable of removing him," Ginny said calmly, then glared. "And if you so much as touch him one more time, I wont feel any remorse in telling the whole school who was found in the broom closet with Roger Davy last year,"

"You wouldn't dare," Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked around in confusion.

"What's she talking about, Ron," Hermione asked. Ron mumbled something along thing lines of nothing and grabbed Hermione, dragging her into the Charms room. Harry, who hadn't spoken one word, followed after them in silence.

"What was all that about," Blaise asked, following a smirking Ginny to the back of the Charms classroom. Ginny only continued to smirk and said nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in DADA, Blaise retold the whole Charms incident to Draco who scared half the class with his sudden bought of laughter. Ginny sat between the two boys smiling to her self in content.

"Wish, I could've seen the look on Weasley face," Draco said, finally done laughing. He continued chatted softly with Blaise and Ginny, till Lupin asked for silence. Draco glared at the returning werewolf for cutting him off mid sentence and Remus ignored him.

"This morning, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," Remus started, folding his hands on top of his head as he sat on his desk. "She's come all this way from America, to help me teach this part of the lesson, and the lot of you would benefit from listening to what she has to say. Some of you more than others," Ginny couldn't help but think he was talking to her. Remus stood up from his desk then, and walked to the door and omitted a women who looked no older than 25. She had long flowing black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a startling orange color, and she seemed to give off a strong smell that caught every boy in the room's attention. The only common thing about her was the pair of blue jeans and short sleeved black shirt she wore. "Class, this is Emily Daultmen,"

"And I detest my last name, so never call me by it," Emily added in a voice that sounded almost like she was singing. She smiled pleasantly at the class.

"We're starting a section on Siren's, if no one's caught on just yet," Remus spoke up. "While none of you will probably ever be caught out in the middle of the ocean, it's always important that you at least no one what to do if caught by a siren," Remus added looking up and catching Ginny's eye. He'd been prepared for the glare he figured she'd be sending him but he received no such thing. Ginny had a look of curiosity etched on her face as she eyed Emily.

"Especially because the ocean isn't the only place we might lurk," Emily smirked giving the class a mischievous smile. The two 'teachers' continued their joint teaching the rest of the class, ending class with a 5 inches essay on appearance of Siren. Ginny stayed behind class with Draco and Blaise tagging along.

"Emily is it," Ginny said, walking up to the woman. Emily stared back down at Ginny, and smile.

"You must be the other Siren I smelt in here," she said. "You have the oddest smell for a Siren,"

"Because I'm only half Siren, I'm also a half Veela," Ginny replied.

"Impossible," Emily exclaimed then added, "Wicked!" Ginny laughed.

"You're rather odd yourself," Draco cut in smirking up at Emily.

"Anything but ordinary if you please," Emily chuckled. "Was there something I could be of service with then?"

"Not particularly," Ginny smiled. "Though Professor Lupin has some explaining to do," Ginny added catching Remus' eye. "Well?"

"I was going to tell you," he started. "But I was afraid you'd not be very happy," he added lamely.

"I could careless if the school figures out I'm a Siren," Ginny responded. "But I'm sure that's not the only reason you brought your lovely friend her,"

"Well…no,"

"And the reasoning would be," Ginny asked. Blaise chuckled softly with Draco from next to Ginny. The look of slight fear on Remus' face was hilarious to the both of them.

"You can't quite control your powers, so Dumbledore thought having Emily here, would help to train you," Remus replied sheepishly.

"Powers," Ginny asked.

"Yes, powers," Emily cut in. "Siren are water spirits, you know. We can control the water. Make it rain, cause tides and waves. We can scream and cause sonic booms or cry and cause flash floods. We've got one of the strongest mental shields know to man. And I'm sure you know about the singing,"

"I learned something today," Ginny mumbled. "So you're going to teach me how to do all this then,"

"Yup," Emily replied. "And of course you'll teach me all about British wizards," Emily asked excitedly. "Your magic is so much different then anything I've seen in America," Ginny laughed at the overly excited girl.

"I can see you making a great friend," Ginny smiled brightly.

"Never mind the age difference," Remus added.

"I'm only 22," Emily glared.

"Old enough to not be acting like a teenager still," Remus smirked.

"Shut up!" Emily growled.

"If I may interrupt for a moment," Ginny cut in amused. Emily tore a gaze from Remus and looked curiously at Ginny. "Um…" Ginny paused for a moment and glanced at Draco. "I was wondering…if you have a mate," Emily's smile faltered for only a moment.

"Not yet, I haven't," she replied. "I'm starting to think he's not in America,"

"I pity the boy," Remus mumbled.

"Uncle Remus!" Emily screeched.

"Uncle?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She seems to have taken a likely to her," Remus said taking a sip of his tea. He looked up at the Headmaster who staring vacantly at the back wall. Fawkes had made him self comfortable on his master shoulder, trying his best to cheer up the old man.

"I don't see a happy ending to this," Snape added from his spot on the wall. Remus scowled up at him.

"Stop being so optimistic Severus,"

"I'm being logic," Snape scowled right back. "You've dropped your niece in the middle of not only a sibling rivalry but you're putting the future of quite a lot of lives in her hands,"

"She can handle it," Remus replied. "She's a lot smarter then you're giving her credit for,"

"Gentleman," Dumbledore spoke up, still staring at the back of the room. Remus and Snape stopped their argument and look at the Headmaster. "This war is coming and it's coming faster than anyone anticipated. We're going to have to look for help in any place we can find it. We're going to have to look past childish rivalry and silly fights and join together to beat Voldermort. I need you two to promise to set an example for the children," Snape and Remus nodded in quiet agreement. "That is all. You made go,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like her a lot," Ginny said looking up from her laptop at Draco. Draco nodded.

"Me too," he agreed. Blaise didn't reply though. He sat on his side of the couch with a contemplating look on his face. Draco looked at him inquiringly. "Alright there Blaise,"

"Hmm?" Blaise looked up. "Yeah, just thinking," he added.

"About," Ginny asked, glancing up from her computer again. Blaise shook his head. "Come on Zabini out with it,"

"You'll think I'm crazy," Blaise replied. Draco smirked.

"I already think you're crazy Blaise, no problem there,"

"Shut up Draco," Blaise scowled.

"Would it have to do with Emily then," Draco asked. Both Blaise and Ginny looked up at the boy.

"What gives you that impression," Blaise asked.

"As long as I've known you, Blaise, you've never had trouble talking up a pretty girl," Draco answered. "You said all of two words while we were talking with her. Don't think I didn't see the dazed look on your face,"

"I had no such look," Blaise scowled.

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt," Ginny added.

"What?" Blaise and Draco exclaimed.

"You two seriously need to take Muggle Studies more seriously,"

"Off topic," Draco cut in waving Ginny off. "Blaise is crushing on Mrs. Emily Daultmen,"

"I'm not crushing on her," Blaise growled. "Shut up, Draco,"

"The faster it takes you to admit it, the quicker I'll shut up," Draco smirked. Blaise glared at him and Draco held his smirk. After a staring battle lasting over five minutes, Blaise threw up his arms in defeat.

"So what if I do," he exclaimed. "The woman's four years older than me,"

Draco shrugged.

"I dunno. I just wanted you to admit it," he replied.

"Your horrible Draco," Ginny laughed. Blaise went back to scowling.

A/N: So not a very Ginny/Draco action packed chapter. It was more of a chapter so I could introduce Emily. I'm not quite sure my self what Dumbledore's dreading so much just yet. This story kind of writes it self and then clue's me in as it goes. I'm hoping the next chapter will have a lot more Ginny/Draco action and I'm planning on some more Ron being a hot head action. Harry….hmm….apparently my muse hasn't decided what to do with him just yet, so I dunno. Review before you go if you don't mind so much. Love you darlings.

Draysgirl1


	14. He Told Them So

He Told Them So

"Friday afternoon, finally," Blaise exclaimed throwing himself on Ginny's couch. Draco rolled his eyes at the boy and grabbed Ginny's computer from the table and sat down. Ginny yawned and headed off to her bedroom to take a nap.

"What are you doing Draco," Blaise asked, sitting up. Draco ignored him concentrating on whatever he was looking for on the computer. Blaise scowled and made his way over to the other couch. "Whoa," Blaise exclaimed, astonished. "I didn't know Hogsmeade had a website,"

"Me neither," Draco replied. "Pansy told me about it yesterday, when I asked her advice on something," 

"Advice about what," Blaise inquired, curiously. 

"Never you mind," Draco replied. Blaise pouted. There was a knock on the portrait then, and Blaise figured Draco wasn't going to get, so he did the honors. Luna, Colin, Zach and Pansy, greeted him and all filed into the room and made them selves comfortable.

"Where's Ginny," Luna asked sitting next to Draco. Draco pointed towards the closed bedroom door, eyes never leaving the computer screen. Pansy smirked to herself, and asked him if he found anything interesting. Draco glared at her and she shut up, still smiling.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Blaise scowled. Pansy chuckled.

"Excited about tomorrow, eh?" Zach asked, as he drew circles on Pansy leg. 

"Sure," Blaise shrugged. "I'm more excited about leaving those to knuckleheads alone," he smirked. Draco smacked him. 

"Watch out for gringles, okay Draco," Luna said seriously. "They like to attack couples and cause fights,"

"Will do, Luna," Draco chuckled, still not looking up from the computer.

"You're going to burn a hole right through that screen," Colin told him, leaning over Luna to see what Draco was looking for. 

"Found it!" Draco exclaimed, ignoring Colin. "Pans come here," Pansy stood and walked behind the couch. She leaned over Draco's shoulder and looked at whatever it was he found. She squealed in excitement and the boys in the room covered their ears in pain.

"That's beautiful Draco, she'll love," Pansy cooed. 

"Of course she will," Draco replied looking up at her. Pansy hugged him around the shoulders and laughed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily wrinkled her nose in annoyance at the amount of dust that was covering the room Dumbledore gave her. She'd been putting off cleaning her quarters for the last three days, in exchange for staying her Remus' room. The werewolf had gotten tired of her though and had kicked her out. So now the task of cleaning was thrown at her and Emily wasn't happy at all.

Mumbling a spell angrily, the dust disappeared. The wardrobe that was laying on it side, was levitated next to the bed on the far wall. With a simple spell the bed made it self, and another spell was used to clean the carpet. Ten spells later, the room was livable and a fire was roaring in the fire place.

But not, Emily was bored. What was the point of actually cleaning everything up if there's nothing to do while she's here? Smirking, she decided to pay her uncle a visit, just to annoy him for kicking her out. Remus' room was located about two floors down, in the dungeons for some stupid reason, so whistling to her self, Emily made her way there. Of course her luck, when she got there, he wasn't alone. He was fighting with a man, Emily only knew as the potions master. He had some kind of silly name that kept slipping her mind.

"Are you always this testing," Remus was saying, handing Snape a cup of tea. Emily snickered from her hiding place at the door when Snape glared at Remus. 

"I'm annoyed, not testy," Snape replied, taking a sip of his tea. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down next to the potions master. 

"Are you always this annoyed then," Remus asked, crossing his arms. Snape glared at him again and didn't answer. "This isn't going to work if you keep this up," Remus scowled.

"I don't see the big deal in trying, especially when you weren't willing before," Snape growled, putting down his tea and crossing is own arms. Remus snorted.

"I wasn't willing he says," Remus said calmly. "Mr. stubborn beyond all reason is telling me I wasn't willing," Remus growled, threatening. "You might want to take your nose out of your books and open your eyes for a moment there Severus. You might see the world for more than what you're trying to make it out to be," 

"I'm not going to sit here and be insulted," Snape growled standing up. Remus jumped to his feet and grabbed Snape's arm, stopping him from leaving.

"I'm trying my best not to be childish here and I swear to Merlin you're purposely trying to make this not work," Remus sighed. "It wouldn't kill you to give this a try, would it? I'm not going to beg you Severus but I'm saying please," Snape stood there with his back to Remus, arms crossed and sighed in annoyance. Remus let go of his arm, giving him permission to leave if he wanted but he chose not to. Turning around, he glared half heartedly at the other man and Remus smiled sweetly. 

"I don't like you," Snape said.

"I know,"

"I don't hate you though," he added in whisper.

"I know,"

"I love Potions, and I hate most children. I like the cold, and rainy nights and reading," Snape continued. "I won't make any promises either,"

"I don't want any," Remus smirked. "Besides it makes it that much more interesting when you admit what you will to the world," Snape took a step back.

"Alright then," 

"Miss Daultmen, may I ask what you're doing," came a voice. Snape and Remus looked towards the door and were greeted with Dumbledore and a sheepish Emily. Remus shook his head at his niece. "I take it, you two settled your differences," Dumbledore smiled. 

"Yes," Remus replied. "Looks like we were being spied on in the process,"

"I didn't mean to," Emily pouted sheepishly. "It kind of just happened,"

"I'm sure," Snape replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning found Ginny waiting impatiently for Draco to finish getting ready. Blaise was lying sprawled out on the couch with his head her lap and blowing a feather up in the air. Ginny snatched said feather out of the air and mumbled incendio catching it on fire. 

"You know, you're quite scary when you do wand less magic," Blaise told her. Ginny glared down at him. 

"What's taking him so bloody long," Ginny growled. "I was dressed thirty minutes ago," she added. She'd lazily grabbed her favorite pair of black jeans and a green shirt that said Slytherin on the back and bore the Slytherin crest on the front. They had a field day making it and even more fun watching all the Slytherins go green with envy. Ten minutes later, after Ginny threatened to burn is hair off, Draco was ready. Ginny wouldn't admit it to him but she had to admit that it was worth the wait. Draco had opted to wear his favorite and probably only black jeans and black shirt with the muggle band 30 Seconds To Mar on the front. He'd bought the shirt a size to small and Ginny had let it slip a year ago that it looked good on him like that and apparently, he'd taken it to heart. Blaise smirked at the dreamy look on Ginny's face and sat up.

"Can we go now," he asked. Draco rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Because of the lack of students, Hogsmeade was less empty then the three teens were use to. Ginny took this chance to drag Draco and Blaise to her brother's new shop. She found said brothers huddled over something behind their counter. Leaning over the counter, she tried catching a glimpse of whatever it was they were currently obsessing over. 

"What's that?" Ginny asked, and was rewarded by Fred and George falling over in surprise at seeing their baby sister.

"Honestly woman…" Fred glared.

"Don't sneak up …." George added standing up.

"Like that," Fred finished standing up also. "What are you doing her anyways?"

"Snuck out of school did you?"

"Sister after…"

"Our own heart," 

"Actually," Ginny smiled. "I'm here with Draco and Blaise. It's Draco's birthday," The Weasley twin finally noticed the other two costumers to their store, standing cautiously near the door. Fred smirked at George and George smirked at Fred. "Whatever you evil little minds are concocting stop this instance," Ginny warned.

"Why dear sister…"

"We weren't planning…"

"A single thing…"

"To do to your dear friends,"

"I'm sure you weren't," Ginny replied suspiciously. She waved Draco and Blaise to come more into the store and they scurried over to stand as close to her as possible. Ginny snickered at the almost frightened looks on both boys faces. "Now, I was wondering dear brothers of mines, if you have any new inventions that I might find useful,"

"Depends, what you need them to do," George replied.

"Depends on who you're using them on," Fred added. 

"I'm in particular need of something to get Ron to spill the beans about something," Ginny smirked. The twins nearly squealed in girlish excitement.

"Our inventions always work best on Ronald for some odd reason," Fred laughed.

"Haven't a clue why though," George snickered. "You're in luck…"

"It seems. We've recently been toying with…" Fred disappeared under the table looking for something

"Trying to put the truth serum in candies and alas we've been successful," George pulled a bag of what look like caramel chocolates out of a box Fred found. "And they happen to be…"

"Our dear little Ronnie's favorite candy,"

"How in Merlin's name were the two of you sorted into Gryffindor," Draco asked, daring to actually speak.

"Their devilishly evil pranksters," Ginny replied, grabbing the bag from Fred. "But loyal as ever to friends and family,"

"And brave to boot, if their dare making all these things, "Blaise added waving his hand about the store. "I think I might just indulgence myself in a few of your products,"

"I think I like this one," Fred smirked. Ginny laughed and took her time showing off her favorite things to Draco while Blaise bought anything the twins talked him into. By the time they left an hour later, Draco had sworn he wouldn't take anything Blaise or the twins ever gave him. The next stop was the new Quidditch store near Honeydukes. The three teens drooled over the Nimbus 5000 in the window. Draco talked to the store owner into letting him touch it and Ginny even dared hovering on it for a bit. While Draco tried to heckle the poor man into dropping the price Ginny and Blaise ate ice cream outside the store. 

"I'm surprised your still here," Ginny said, taking another lick of her ice cream.

"I need some candy from Honeydukes then I'm off," Blaise replied smirking. "Ready to get rid of me are we,"

"Do shut up would you," 

"Ginevra, dear," Blaise smiled wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "It's okay to admit your dying to be alone with him," Ginny shoved Blaise's arm off and stuck her tongue out at him. A minute later Draco came sulkily out of the Quidditch shopping pouting that the price of the broom stood at steep price of 500 Galleons. Ginny couldn't understand for the life of her why he didn't just buy it. She knew he had the money and Draco always used his money when he wanted. The boy got at least 500 Galleons a week from his mother. A moment wasn't wasted though, as Blaise made a beeline for the candy store. Draco laughed when the store owner had a bag waiting for the boy behind the counter as usual but Blaise said he still wanted more. The poor woman's eyes nearly exploded in delight. Draco and Ginny bought a few bits and pieces of candy. Both teens trying not to let on that they knew Blaise was going to be leaving in a bit. 

"All done," Blaise called out shrinking his candy and then heading for the door. Ginny and Draco followed and waited for Blaise's sudden excuse to go running back to the castle. He'd just open his mouth to say something when the three teens caught a head of black hair heading towards the bookstore. "Was it just me or was that Emily I saw go in there," he asked staring down the door to the bookstore. Ginny nodded, wondering why Emily was in Hogsmeade when she knew the girl was supposed to be getting ready for whatever meeting that had planned for tomorrow afternoon. Blaise didn't give them any fore warning when he headed off towards the store and disappear inside.

"I wonder if we should just leave him alone with her," Ginny asked aloud. Draco shrugged. 

"What's the worst that could happen," Draco replied. "I'm hungry," he added cautiously. Ginny's stomach grumbled in reply. "I take it that you're hungry too," he laughed.

"Three broom sticks," Ginny said walking off in that direction. Draco followed, trying his very best to keep his eyes trained on the back of Ginny's head. Ginny chose a table in the back of the pub away from prying eyes and scooted in to rest her head on the wall. Draco sat down next to her. 

"What you want," 

"Just order me something good," Ginny replied. So Draco ordered them both what looked like pasta with some kind of white sauce. Ginny stared at him in amazement. "What in the world is this?"

"I visited Blaise during the summer and his uncle took us to Olive Garden," Draco exclaimed pushing Ginny's plate over to her. "It's called a Fettuccini Alfredo," he said pointing at the plate. Ginny picked up her fork in astonishment and chanced a look at Draco who seemed to be waiting for her. 

"When in doubt, go all out," Ginny mumbled, spinning the pasta around her fork and taking a bit. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "That's really good,"

"As if I would give you something disgusting," Draco huffed. Ginny laughed at his mock hurt look and continued eating. They chatted while they ate, discussing classes and who would win the House Cup, both rooting for their own houses of course. Draco stole food from Ginny when he thought she wasn't looking and Ginny stole it right back when she knew he was. They laughed, and plotted plans to get the Golden trio and generally had a good time. "I'll be right back," Draco said some time later and Ginny nodded and waited for him to come back. This whole time, she'd been trying her very best to come up with some ingenious plan to tell Draco he was her mate but it never seemed to work into the conversation. Draco came back then and sat back down. He turned his body towards Ginny, hiding something behind his back.

"Draco," Ginny said suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"Ginny," Draco began. Ginny crossed her arms. "I've been trying to twist this sixteen different ways lately. I looked at from a million different angles and I've not once been able to find anything that disproves it," Ginny stared at the boy in confusion. 

"Draco…,"she tried but Draco shushed her. He pulled a box out from behind his back and put it on the table. Ginny watched as he took the top of and pulled out a chocker with most red heart Ginny had ever seen.

"It's a Red Diamond Heart," Draco told her. Ginny didn't dare reply but turned around so Draco could put the chocker on. She turned back around when he was finished and reached up to the heart. She snatched her hand away, when it burnt her. Draco laughed. "Do you even know what that is," he asked. Ginny shook her head. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "A part of my soul is in that Diamond," Draco continued, opening his eyes. "Male Veelas give them to their chosen mates,"

"Mate?" Ginny asked. "I'm your mate," Draco nodded. "But what about…"

"Doesn't matter," Draco cut in. "I never gave her one. I'm choosing you, not her," Draco added. "And I know I might not be…,"

"Your mine too," Ginny cut in. "You're my mate too and I've known since that day you left me during my heat. Because you were the only thing I could think about when I woke up that morning," 

"We're both incredibly stupid," Draco noted. "Dang it,"

"What?"

"Blaise was right!" Draco swore. "We'll never hear the end of it,"

"Tell me about," Ginny replied smiling happily. She reached up again to touch the heart and it still burnt her fingers but she held on. "Why does it do that," Draco blushed. "Draco?" 

"It's reacting to me," he replied still blushing. "Remember my soul's imbedded in their," 

"So what's it mean when its keeps burning me like it is," Ginnyasked ignorantly innocent. Draco continued to blush. She did notice of course when Draco scooted as close as possible to her. He reached out and ran his fingers threw her hair, stopping at the end to curl a piece around his finger. 

"I love your hair," Draco whispered and Ginny loved the feel of his breath ghosting across her lips. She wanted so bad to kiss him right now. As if reading her mind, Draco asked. "Can I kiss you Ginny," he leaned forward resting his forward against hers and Ginny replied by closing the distance between their mouths. It was almost like someone lit a fire in her chest. Kissing Draco, felt positively amazing. Wrapping her arms around his neck Ginny pulled him closer and Draco followed by wrapping his other arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny was sure she'd die if Draco kept doing whatever it was he was doing with his tongue. And Draco was sure he'd never want to stop if Ginny kept making such sinfully cute noises. The girl in question ran her own tongue across Draco lips tasting the leftover of what they'd been eating and Draco pulled back. Opening her eyes, Ginny stared mischievously up at him. "If you keep that up, I won't be held accountable for what I do," Draco told her leaning down and ghosting a kiss across Ginny collarbone.

"And if you keep that up, I might have to puke," both teens quickly sat up to be greeted with Blaise smiling brightly at them and Emily standing next to him. It was a wonder that Blaise was some how nearly a whole foot taller than the 22 year old. "I'd say I told you so to both of you but I think I'll save for a time when it'll feel so much more better," Ginny glared at him and unwilling unwrapped herself from Draco who defiantly pulled her into his lap. Blaise and Emily sat down opposite of them.

"Uncle Remy owes me some money," Emily smiled, ordering a Firewhisky. "I told him Draco here would be your mate,"

"Only because I suggested it to you," Blaise cut in childishly. Emily stuck out her tongue. 

"I wonder if it occurs to the two of you that you might have interrupted something," Draco growled. 

"Nice chocker, Ginny," Blaise smirked.

A/N: Okay so I had to end it there or this chapter would never have ended. I swear when I was on page 6 I could've sworn I was only on page 4. The pages snuck up on me. Of course none of you are going to complain that you got an 8 page chapter. Finally some Ginny and Draco action and I quite like the Blaise and Emily interaction too. I don't quite know what my brains doing about Remus and Severus. Looks to me like Remus is trying to befriend the greasy potions master. –shrug- My muse tells me nothing. Well review on your way out. Love you lots if you do.

Draysgirl1


	15. Lessons Broomsticks and Mad Redhead Boys

Chapter 15

Lessons, Broomstick, and Mad Redhead Boy

Sunday morning found Blaise yawning as he stretched. Ginny's couch wasn't the best place to spend the night but it was either this or a restless night in the Slytherin Dungeons. Rolling over, Blaise caught site of a messy head of blonde hair that belong to Draco. Both boys had spent the night but Draco had shared Ginny's bed with her. It was obvious Ginny had kicked him out so she could take a shower and Draco took it upon himself to go right back to sleep. Said boy had one arm dangling off the couch and the other thrown over his head. Blaise would have to remember to tease him mercilessly, about his snoring. Sitting up, Blaise jumped to stand up the second his feet touched the ground. He left Draco snoring on the couch to go retrieve something to wear from Ginny wardrobe.

Soft singing could be heard coming from the shower, so Blaise did his best to ignore it. He grabbed a pair of tan khakis and a simple blue shirt out of his stash of clothes. He then made his way towards the bathroom door and pounded louder than necessary. The singing stop and the shower shut off and Blaise was greeted with an uncommonly bright smile on Ginny's face. He was expecting a glare or snarl.

"Good morning sunshine," he smirked and Ginny simply smiled brighter. "Would it be too much to ask to borrow the shower, I need to get ready,"

"For what?" Ginny asked smirking mischievously.

"To walk you to meet Emily of course," Blaise drawled. "I've a duty to protect you my dear,"

"I'm more than capable of taking car of my self, thank you," Ginny replied. She smirked dastardly at the charming boy in front of her. "I think you're making excuses to see the lovely Ms. Emily,"

"I am not!" Blaise exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes in amusement. Grabbing her clothes and holding her towel securely to her, she pushed past the boy and made her way back to her room.

"Hurry up so I can brush my teeth," she added sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes to ten, the three teens found themselves knocking on Emily's door. Draco whined about being dragged out of bed so early in the morning but shut up when Ginny glared at him. She huffed that she wanted him here for moral support. Emily didn't open the door on the first fourteen knocks though and Blaise and Ginny got extremely impatient. Draco of course, the stone wall of patience, rolled his eyes at the two teens. Ginny resolved the annoying waiting problem and spelled the door open.

Blaise was first in the room, making a nuisance of him self and peaking at everything. He was of course the one who stumbled upon Emily still sound asleep in her bed. Draco nearly tipped the bed over, still upset about being woken up so early.

"Lazy bums not even out of bed yet," Draco growled, plopping down on the couch in the room. Blaise and Ginny went about poking the sleeping girl who swatted at their hands and told them to go away. Of course when what she thought was a dream turned out to be real, Emily quickly sat up. "The dead awakes," Draco snarled.

"Draco," Ginny warned. Draco stuck out his tongue in a complete un-Malfoy-ish way. Turning back to Emily, Ginny asked, "Did you completely forget about me?"

"I'm really sorry," Emily gushed throwing back the sheets. "Uncle Remy was supposed to wake me up," she dashed for the bathroom door and disappeared behind.

"Stop drooling, Blaise," Draco snickered, closing his eyes. Ginny looked up at the boy and noticed the dazed look on his face and chuckled. Making her way over to the couch Draco was lounging in, Ginny made her self comfortable in her Draco's lap.

"Draco," Ginny said, pulling at strand of hair that lay in his face. Draco's reply was s calm hum but he didn't open his eyes. "I'm your girlfriend right?" Ginny asked.

"You're my mate Ginevra," Draco replied.

"Yes I know," Ginny whined. "But am I your girlfriend,"

"Why does it matter?"

"Answer the stupid question would you," Ginny growled. Draco peeked out at her through one open eye.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend," he asked. Ginny glared at him.

"Would I be asking otherwise?"

"Then yes, Ginny, you're my girlfriend," Draco smiled. Ginny smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him. Draco reached up cupped the back of her head holding her there. Ginny smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and ran the other threw his hair.

"Would you two cut that out," Blaise cut in, making a gagging sound. "Some of us just ate," Ginny pulled away from Draco to smile mischievously at Blaise. Blaise stared back suspiciously at her. Emily came walking back into the room them, towel drying her hair. Blaise quickly forgot his best friends in favor of greeting the girl.

"All ready now," Blaise asked. Emily nodded.

"Not much to do today," Emily replied, walking over to her bookshelf and pulling Ginny off of Draco in the process. Ginny wasn't to happy about it of course and tried catching the back of Emily shirt on fire, of course Emily was quicker and turned around to block the silent spell. "I don't know whether I'm impressed that you've already mastered simple nonverbal spells or upset that you tried to light my favorite shirt on fire,"

"I would've exceeded if you had turned around just in time," Ginny huffed, making an attempt to scoot back next to Draco but Emily beat her again and sat between them. Blaise laughed but shut up when Ginny set him her patented death glare. He sat on the couch opposite the two teens and flung his arm over Ginny who made her way over to him in a childish anger. Emily flipped through one of the books she grabbed from the shelf and threw it at Ginny who caught it effortlessly. "And this is?"

"I do remember quite clearly in telling you that Siren's have one of the most powerful metal blocks," Emily smiled crossing her arms. "Of course to another Siren it's a lot easier to break threw. I knew exactly what you were going to do before you did,"

"I don't like my mind being read," Ginny replied.

"If your body language wasn't screaming kill her, I wouldn't have needed to," Emily responded. "Of course, I'm happy for you," she added. "But you can make out with Draco later, when I don't have to see it,"

"Jealous," Blaise smirked.

"Very," Emily replied sadly, pouting at the floor. Blaise instantly felt bad.

"I'm sure your mates closer than you think," Draco offered up, glancing playfully at Blaise, who did everything but told him to shut up.

"I bet he's in this very castle," Ginny added, with mock innocence. Emily smiled and looked up at Ginny and Ginny smiled back.

"Thanks," Emily replied. "Now," she added trying her best to sound professional. "I want you to read that theory book and when you're done we'll see how well your metal blocks are when you're actually trying,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two might possibly be the worst best friends a guy could have," Blaise ranted on the way back to Ginny's room. "Honestly, in this very castle indeed," he crossed his arms angrily. "Its not a simple as you think you know. I don't have any creature blood and it's harder for humans to find their mates. And you two evil recantations are trying your very best to bug me,"

"Blaise, darling," Ginny shushed him and snuggled up to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I don't know why but I can feel that you two are perfect for each other. Emily's just as mischievous as you are. She looks like she'd enjoy a good prank and she extremely pretty. I don't know what you're complaining about," Blaise pouted.

"I agree," Draco added pulling Ginny away from Blaise and wrapping his own arm around her. "The girl's obviously a bit smitten with you, if the way she flirted with you was any indication. And you said me and Ginny were bad,"

"I dunno," Blaise said, putting his arms behind his head. "Don't wanna get my hopes up to much, just because she might be a shameless flirt,"

"True," Draco agreed. "Though highly doubtable," Ginny pushed the door to her room open after saying the password and they were greeted with a full room. Pansy and Zach were longing on the floor playing chess, while Luna and Colin cuddled peacefully on the couch. Another, more than uncommon person, also occupied a seat in Ginny's room. Professor Snape sat quietly among the teens apparently waiting for Draco.

"Uncle Sev," Draco greeted hugging the man who hugged him back. Snape stood then and took something out of his pocket and glared half-heartedly at Draco.

"You're a spoiled little brat I hope you know, Draco," Snape said smirking. "But I'm sure most of it is my fault," he unshrunk the parcel in his hand and handed it to Draco who looked at it in pure amazement. The words "I don't believe" were clearly written all over his surprised face. Hastily ripping the paper off, Draco found a brand new Nimbus 5000 staring up at him in all its glory. In a manner that would put his father to shame, Draco threw him self at his god father and hugged him.

"You're the very best Uncle Sev," Draco told him, still hugging the man.

"Well, yes, I was sure you'd spend all your money on that necklace for Mrs. Weasley you asked me about, so I took it upon myself to actually buy the silly thing," Snape replied, smiling so only Draco could see. "70 miles per hour that goes," Snape added. "I'm sure it'll help you beat Potter to the stitch," Draco laughed and let go off his godfather. Snape left then, leaving the seven teens to crowd around the broom to get a better look. Ginny swore it look better than it did in the store. Blaise was positive it was screaming at him to ride it. Zach bet it could hit 100 if it tired. And Pansy asked for a close to ground, not more than 20 miles an hour ride. Draco pushed past all of them and ran to the window, ready to jump out. He thought twice before doing this though and ran back to grab Ginny. Grabbing her hand and silently asking permission, they hopped on the racing broom and soared right out the window.

The remaining teens watch Draco and Ginny going racing at least 90 across Hogwarts grounds. Ginny sat in front of Draco with her arms stretched out to the windows while Draco some how steered it. They zoomed across the grounds at breakneck speeds pulling off as many tricks as they could for the amusement of their friends. They finally ending their ride in flying right over Harry's head, making the boy topple over. They landed back in Ginny's room, smiling for the entire world to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yawning for what seemed like the seventh time in the last two minutes, Remus Lupin stood up from his desk and stretched. He'd been grading papers for the last three hours now and it was fast approaching 11 o'clock. A knock on the door surprised him but the person behind it didn't. There his niece stood in a tank top and a pair of shorts, smiling up at him like a child. Remus rolled his eyes and let her in.

"Still grading?" she asked. Remus nodded. "Well take a break uncle," Emily suggested plopping down in the armchair.

"How went Ginny's first lesson," Remus asking sitting down.

"She's really amazing that girl," Emily replied. "After about an hour she could keep out me of her head if she tried. Now she simply needs to learn to keep a constant mental block up at all times but of course she promised me by Tuesday she would,"

"You must've done something to bruise her ego," Remus laughed. Emily glowered at him.

"I did no such thing," Emily replied huffing then added as an afterthought. "Do you know what she thinks though?"

"Hmmm?"

"She thinks my mates in Hogwarts," Emily told him. "Of course if she's right I'll be bonded to someone at least four years younger than me,"

"I'm guessing that bothers you?" Remus asked. Emily shook her head.

"Not really, it's just rather harder for a younger Siren to identify another Siren's mate and she seems completely set on the idea that she knows exactly who it is but of course I get no hint whatsoever," Emily explained.

"You make it sound like you have that much more experience then her," Remus chuckled. "You've only got about 5 years on the girl and Ginny Weasley has the temper of two magical creatures and a long line of Weasley's. She's bound to be a lot more powerful than anyone dares to expect,"

Emily nodded and cross her arms, sitting back in the arm chair. Remus left her there for a bit to go grade a few more papers. It surprised him when an hour later, she was still sitting there in silence. Silence wasn't something Emily Daultmen was comfortable with sitting in for longer than a few minutes. Standing up again, Remus made his way back over to his niece to see if she'd fallen asleep. She kicked him when he poked her in the side.

"I'm awake," Emily told him opening her eyes.

"I thought you died it was so quiet," Remus responded. Emily smiled and stood up.

"Guess I'll head to bed," she told him, stepping forward to hug the man.

"You'll be okay. Ginny's probably right and the poor boy is in the castle," Remus smiled, hugging Emily back. "Promise me I get to meet him, the second you think you've found him,"

"Why," Emily asked, pulling away to glare at Remus. "So you can scare him away,"

"Of course not," Remus exclaimed. "I just need to assure he's good enough for my niece," Emily kicked him again and turned to leave.

"Night Uncle Remy," she called out over her shoulder, pulling the door open.

"Night Emi," Remus replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in Gryffindor, a few more students seemed to be ignoring curfew. Ron glared at the fire in front of him and then up at Harry, who was staring out the window.

"You saw that," he growled, standing up and marching over to the window. "You saw that ungrateful brat of a sister of mine and that ferret going zooming around on that Nimbus…."

"5000, how could she. After everything we've done for her. Blah, blah, blah," Harry cut in, standing up to grab Ron and pull him back down onto the couch. "You've been ranting about the same thing for that last 2 hours Ron. I think it's time to get over it," Ron huffed and sat down. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he calmed down quite a lot. Harry ignored the couple and stared at the fire. "You know, I think we should stop spending so much time dwelling on Ginny,"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, almost jumping up if Hermione hadn't stopped him.

"Voldermort's still out there Ron," Harry glared. "Unless Ginny becomes a Death Eater, he's more important,"

"She's dating a Death Eaters son, how much more do you need," Ron huffed.

"Don't get me wrong mate," Harry sighed. "I care about her too and I'd want nothing more than to get her away from that jerk Malfoy but right now things are too quiet. I haven't had any dreams, and yes Hermione I know that's good but that also means he's planning something and I need to know what that is,"

"The order told you not to go putting yourself in danger," Hermione spoke up and Harry waved her off.

"I know Hermione and I'm not going to go risking my neck, I just need to know what's going on outside of these walls,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus you spend too much time in this office,"

"Something which isn't entirely my fault," Snape replied, handing Dumbledore a piece of paper. "It's the coordinates to Zabini Manor; Mr. Zabini got them from his butler,"

"This should help in at least location of the Manor but there's still all the traps they're bond to have set up," Dumbledore mused. "Tom's not one to leave his enemy an easy way in,"

"I can tell you the first line of defense but after that I haven't much need. The dark mark gives me full access, pass that point," Snape replied. "I'm sure whatever else is guarding the building is built around The Dark Lords Mark,"

"I'd be rather lost with out you Severus,"

"Completely lost," Snape smiled proudly.

A/N: Not much of a chapter I know. A little kissing scene, some mild Blaise and Emily action and a few needed conversations but I need this chapter. It just one of those filler chapters you need to get the story where you want it. The next chapter will probably focus a bit on Ginny's training and maybe my muse will fill me in on a few things. Until then, review and tell me how amazing it is. I mean i did update in almost record time.

Draysgirl1


	16. Good Behavior

Good Behavior

At about 7:30 Tuesday morning, Blaise made a complete nuisance of himself by banging rather loudly on Ginny's door. Neither of the two teens sleeping in the room paid Blaise any mind though and cuddled closer to each other. Ginny laughed quietly at Blaise's childish tantrum about wanting to go eat. Draco simply rolled his eyes in silent annoyance. They did eventually get up and Draco made for the shower while Ginny changed into her uniform. She'd showered last night after a grueling Quidditch practice, which had more fights off the field then on it. Ginny was aware her brother had seen her flying over head with Draco the previous night and she'd bet Draco's Nimbus 5000 that he ranted for a good four hours about it. Of course their sole purpose for flying over Harry's head was just to annoy Ron.

Finally at around eight ten, the trio was seated at the Slytherin table chatting and eating breakfast. Draco's arm was thrown comfortably over Ginny's shoulder as they ate and Blaise stuffed his face next to them. Pansy sighed in a bored way, whining that nothing of interest had transpired over the last few days and Zach agreed putting his head in his hand. Fate would have it though, that whenever someone seems to think things are too boring, the universe takes that as a threat to prove them wrong. Breakfast finished quietly and Blaise chatted away as he followed Draco and Ginny towards Potion. Pansy and Zach trailed behind; swinging their hands back in forward to some silly tune they were humming. Draco still had an arm around Ginny's shoulders and Ginny was quite comfortably snuggled up to his left side. Ending at the Potions room the five teens lounged against the wall awaiting Professor Snape. Ginny continued to snuggled comfortably next to Draco who planted to kiss on top of her head every so often, causing Ginny to giggle every time. And that is where fate chose to prove Pansy wrong.

"Malfoy," roared a growl that sounded more than furious. Draco, Pansy, Zach, Blaise, Ginny and a few other students, all waiting for Snape, looked up as the Golden Trio walking down the hall. It was painfully obvious that both Hermione and Harry were holding Ron back from charging at Draco. "Get your dirty fingers off my sister,"

"Weasel," Draco smirked amused. "I think your sister likes my dirty finger right where they are,"

"I'm warning you Malfoy," Ron glared, pulling forcibly away from Hermione and Harry and stepping up to Draco. Ginny, yawned and shut her eyes, ignoring her brother. "Ginny, I swear if you don't get away from Malfoy this instant, I'll…"

"What?" Ginny asked, not bothering to open her eyes. "Scream for another ten minutes. I'll think live, Ronald,"

"Ron," Hermione whispered, grabbing his arms. "Leave her alone," she coaxed, trying to pull him away. Ron shrugged her hand off and continued to glare at both Draco and Ginny.

"Mum won't be happy when I write her and explain that her only daughter is fraternizing with Death Eaters," Ron threatened smugly.

"Fraternizing, Weasel," Draco smirked again. "Did you learn that word all by yourself," Ginny and the slowly growing audience snickered. "I do hope it didn't over stress your brain too much,"

"Take that back," Ron growled, eyes flashing with rage. Draco scoffed and gathered Ginny up in his arms, so her head was on his chest. Ginny would normally be furious at the obvious possession Draco was trying to show but made it her oddly giddy. The giddiness was ripped away soon after when Ron took a hold of her and pulled her forcibly out of Draco's arms. Ginny's eyes snapped open and then turned an inky black.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed making a mad grab for him at the same time Harry did. Ron shoved his best friends away and went straight for Draco. He made an attempt at punching the boy but was easily stopped. Draco caught his arm and snarled.

"You're pushing your luck Weasel," Draco growled. Ginny stepped in then pushing Draco away from her brother and grabbing Ron's arm. He howled in pain as she squeezed with almost enough force to break it.

"You're making mad brother," Ginny said softly barely above a whisper. "You're my brother and I'm forced to love you," Ginny continued twisting Ron's arm painfully, causing the boy to sink to floor in pain, yet Ginny still held his now broken arm in her hand. "Lay one finger on my mate and I swear Ronald, I'll break every bone in your body," she let go then and pasted a cheerful smile on her face. "Oh, Professor," Ginny called out walking towards Snape as he approached. "Ron, he seems to have tripped and broken his arms. I think he needs to go to the Hospital wing," Snape raised an amused eyebrow at the girl and followed her over to the middle of the crowd where Hermione was scowling at Ron for being stubborn.

"Mrs. Granger, would you kindly remove Mr. Weasley from in front of my classroom door and take him to the infirmary," Snape drawled. Hermione obey and helpped Ron up and walked him to the Hospital Wing. Harry made to follow but Snape stopped him.

"I'm sure they can make it without you, Mr. Potter," he said. Harry tried objecting but thought better of it and walked head down into the classroom. The rest of the class followed behind the boy-who-lived, all whispering about what would soon be spread around Hogwarts in no less than two hours. Snape quieted them with the command of copying the notes on the bored and threats of detention to anyone caught talking. The room was silent after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class and dinner, Blaise, Ginny and Draco made their way down to Emily's quarters for Ginny's lesson. Dinner had been loud, to say the least, seeing as news of Ginny's threat to her brother spread through the school. Ron hadn't said a word to anyone the rest of the day much to Hermione's annoyance, who spent dinner chastise him and then getting mad when she realized she was being ignored. Harry agreed that what Ron had done was both stupid and pointless and Ron had gotten up and left shortly after. Word was, he locked himself in Hermione's head girl room.

Ginny knew though that within the week a howler would be awaiting her one morning but it was well worth the effort. It had taken every ounce of her control not to fly of the handle like she'd done before.

Emily opened the door the first knock this time and smile brightly at the tree teens. She instantly tried breaking into Ginny's mind, assuming she wasn't pay attention but what she found there was a rock wall of a mental barrier. And the astonishing thing was the obvious conversation Ginny seemed to be having with her self. She led them towards a door near the bathroom to an empty room quite simpler to the room the D.A used.

"What's this" Draco asked gazing at the room. Ginny and Blaise's face clearing asked the same thing.

"I need to teach Ginny how to handle her powers," Emily replied. "These walls have a powerful silencing charm on them and even stronger wards. No one can hear you sing and were safe to practice without fear of bring down the castle…I hope,"

"Sing?" Ginny asked raising a brow.

"Yes sing, I'm sure you do it all the time," Emily replied. "You're a siren after,"

"Yeah but in the shower where no one can hear me," Ginny blushed. Draco chuckled from next to her.

"Are we embarrassed," Draco asked and Ginny kicked. Emily laughed at their childish battered.

"Draco, leave Ginny alone would you," Blaise laughed.

"Okay you two, you've got one of two choices," Emily cut in. "You two can risk your lives and stay in the room or you can watch from outside the room,"

"I think I can risk my life," Draco drawled kissing Ginny on the cheek and walking over to a corner. He conjured up a couch and sat down it. Blaise shrugged and made his way over and sat down next to him. Ginny laughed when Blaise put his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco pushed him off.

"Have you had any singing lesson at all," Emily asked leading Ginny to the middle of the huge room. Ginny shook her head. "Well, your lucky Sirens are natural singers,"

"Yeah lucky,"

Naturally by the time Ginny's lesson with Emily was over she could some what control her voice. It was rather interesting of course to watch Blaise throw himself at her feet during the moments she couldn't keep the spells out of her songs. Draco had been recruited to hold Blaise down if Ginny's couldn't control her singing. Emily also taught Ginny the beginning of how to handle her powers over water. She could successfully conjure up water balls by the end of the lesson, which she vowed to throw at Draco the next time he made her mad.

"You guys are welcome to stay for a while if you want," Emily offered leading the way back to her common room. "Curfew's about an hour away and I've nothing left to do,"

"What exactly do you do all day," Blaise asked sitting next to Emily, who threw herself in the couch closest to the fire.

"Mostly I wonder the castle peaking in on classes or helping Uncle Remus with his lessons," Emily replied. "In other words, I'm completely bored all day," Emily huffed annoyed. "I haven't pulled a good prank it was seems like forever,"

"Prank," Blaise smirked mischievously. "If it's a prank you're after, I'm in need of an accomplice,"

"Oh Merlin," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hmm," Emily smirked in reply. "I think I can be of service,"

"I see detention in Blaise's future," Draco whispered, pulling Ginny into his lap. Ginny nodded in agreement. "Of course, with Emily helping, he might just get off,"

"No doubt about it, she would've been sorted into Slytherin," Ginny added resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I agree,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you see how mischievous she is," Blaise gushed purposely twirling down the halls towards Ginny's room. "The girls a pure prankster genius," Blaise added.

"You got it…" Ginny started, laughing when Blaise didn't a leap threw the air.

"Bad," Draco finished in a drawl. Pansy came running up to them then pulling Zach close behind. "Hey Pans," Draco greeted. Pansy ignored him.

"Hurry and get to Ginny's room. I've called an emergency meeting," Pansy told them quickly. "I've got to go find Luna and Colin I'll meet you there," and then she ran off.

"What was that," Blaise asked staring down the hall after Pansy.

"A hurricane in the form of a girl," Draco replied. True to her word, Pansy met them back in Ginny's room with Luna and Colin in tow. When all the teens where situated in the room, Pansy told her reason for calling the emergency meeting. She pulled out The Prophet from that morning and glaring up out of the paper was Lucius Malfoy.

**"Nefarious Criminal Released for Good Behaviour by Rita Skeeter"**

"What?" Draco screamed snatching up the paper and reading it.

"Released," Ginny exclaimed. "Good behavior!" she added. "Good behavior on what account, Imperiousing the whole ministry,"

"Listen to this," Draco cut in.

"_Lucius Malfoy, convicted Death Eater was released this morning under the alias of good behavior. Authorities say he gave up valuable information concerning the Dark Lord. Malfoy also didn't seem to make nearly as much noise as his supposed fellow Death Eaters, while held captive. The form convicted was said to have renounced all ties with the Dark Lord. This reported wonders what really transpired."_

"He bought himself out of prison," Draco growled bawling up the newspaper and throwing it across the room. "Good behavior my big expensive boots,"

"That mans version of good behavior is torturing little children," Colin added furiously.

"Pansy, how come you didn't tell us about this, this morning," Blaise asked, turning to the girl.

"I only just read the article," Pansy explained. "Someone in Hufflepuff was reading it while Zach and I were studying,"

"Studying…of course," Ginny smirked.

"Shut up Ginevra," Pansy blushed and continued. "A second year mentioned Lucius so I took the paper and read it then called this meeting. What are we going to Draco?"

"We're going to do nothing," Ginny cut in. "That's Harry area of expertise. We'll leave the Death Eaters to him,"

"Not even Potter can save me from my father at this point," Draco said calmly resting a hand on Ginny's. "If my father finds out about you, there's no knowing what he'll do to you,"

"I can handle Lucius bloody Malfoy," Ginny growled.

"You'll go nowhere near my father," Draco growled right back. "I rather value you alive,"

"But of course it's fine for you to silently plot ways to contact him," Ginny exclaimed standing up, throwing her arms in the air dramaticly. Draco looked confused. "Yes, Draco, I can read your mind. It comes with the Siren blood. I'm sure you can reciprocate it," she added. "And I refuse to let you try and deal with him alone whether he's your father or not,"

"Ginny," Draco tried. Ginny shook her head furiously.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed again. "I refuse Draco,"

"I can't sit here and do nothing," Draco replied. "You're being unreasonable,"

"Guys!" Blaise tried to cut in.

"I'm being unreasonable," Ginny screamed. "You're the idiot who wants to try and face his highly dangerous Death Eater father,"

"Ginny," Blaise tried again.

"I at least know he won't kill me on sight," Draco screamed back. "I'm only trying to protect you,"

"I don't need your protection!"

"HEY!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco and Ginny turned to girl in amazement, both breathing hard from screaming. "Blaise is trying to talk," she said glaring at them. "And all this fighting isn't necessary," Luna added in a hard manner. "Sit down, both of you," Ginny and Draco sat down. This time on opposite couches though. Blaise sighed.

"We're going to Dumbledore," he said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As usual Dumbledore was anticipating the children. Though it was after curfew, the Headmaster was still wide awake and already had an audience of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Snape, Emily and McGonagall. Ron jumped up from his seat when he caught site of Malfoy, ready to defend himself.

"Down Weasel," Draco drawled, walking to stand with Severus and allowing everyone else to pile into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure," Dumbledore said, smiling brightly. "I'm sure you're aware of the situation,"

"Yes sir," Draco replied. "Apparently though, I've been banned from doing anything about it," Dumbledore raised and eyebrow and Ginny snarled loudly in Draco's direction from her spot next to Pansy on the other side of the room. Ron glanced back and forth between the two of them, happy at their, for the moment, separation.

"I wasn't aware there was anything you could do," Dumbledore said placing his hands on his desk.

"I know if given the chance I could contact him and…"

"Give him exact instructions to get into the castle," Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"Ron, sit down," Harry added grabbing the boy and pulling him back into the seat he'd jump out of.

"No Weasel," Draco glared. "I can convince my father to hand over any valuable information he might be caring around and let the Order know,"

"I forbid that kind of spying Draco," Snape cut in, crossing his arms. "If Lucius ever found out where you loyalties really lied…"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Harry cut in this time. "You're not seriously telling me Draco Malfoy, git extraordinar," a hissed could be heard from Ginny at this point. "Is on our side,"

"Of course Potty didn't you know," Draco smirked.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore chastised. "Where all on the same team here, no need for such words,"

"Headmaster," Luna spoke up. "Is Draco going to be aloud to contact his father?"

"I don't think that would be very wise," Dumbledore replied shaking his head.

"Thank You!"

"What!"

"It is in deed too dangerous to risk him finding out your loyalties," Dumbledore raised his voice silently drowning out Draco and Ginny's voice.

"I'm tired of being useless," Draco huffed, annoyed. Ginny slumped against the wall then, feeling horrible. She made her way across the room towards Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"You're not useless," she told him in whisper. _'You mean the world to me'_ she added mentally. Draco looked down at her and concentrated.

_'Promise,' _he asked. Ginny nodded and pushed up on her toes to kiss him. Draco smiled when they parted. Ron of course didn't take too lightly to his sister kissing Malfoy, regardless of what side he was on. He sat silently fuming, only because he was surrounded by teachers.

"There must be a reason why Voldermort went through so much trouble to get Lucius out of jail on good behavior," Emily spoke up. "There's still at least 15 other Death Eaters still in Azkaban,"

"Lucius' is his right hand man," Snape replied. "But even I'm wondering for what reason he was broken out," Snape pondered.

"Their planning something big," Harry said staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know what but I can feel it,"

"You haven't been having a dream have you," Remus asked worried. Harry shook his head and half the occupants of the room relaxed.

"For now, Professor Snape is the only in we have with figuring out why Lucius was released," Dumbledore spoke up. "As for the students in the room, none of you are to go looking for trouble is that clear," he looked pointedly at Draco and Harry who both nodded. He dismissed everyone then, except for Snape and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore sighed rubbing his head. "Mrs. Weasley cares a great deal about you. I'm aware you feel your being useless but right now, I need you take good care of her. Can you do that for me," Dumbledore asked looking up at the boy. Draco nodded and Dumbledore dismissed him.

"How long," Dumbledore asked.

"They've agreed on after Christmas break. I guess, to set up a false sense of security," Snape replied.

"Do you think breaking Lucius out has anything to do with it?"

"I'm positive it does," Snape replied once more.

"Keep an eye on them for me Severus would you," Dumbledore asked, sounding older than normal.

A/N: Yes I know. That wasn't record breaking or anything but real life does hate me so. You see it started off with being behind in my Intro to Digital Media class and then it ended with midnight panic attacks. I haven't been in a good mood at all to write a chapter. If it wasn't for Monday I doubt this chapter would be here. You see Monday, Roberto called me. Roberto is the boy who makes everything in my world perfect. Of course he's also my ex boyfriend and his mother hates me but that's beside the point. The mere enjoyment of seeing him sparked this wonderful chapter that I'm just now finishing. And why am I posting it only now you ask, well I did have to still catch up on Homework and I wasted one day being happy and playing Zelda. Sorry. I do apologize.

Draysgirl1


	17. Dancing Tycoons

Chapter 17

Dancing Tycoons

The next few weeks went pretty slowly for Ginny but she didn't mind really. She quickly learned to control more of her powers which trilled her to end. She turned out to be so good that she was soon using her powers against Ron and sometimes Draco. Draco wasn't too happy with that though and soon used his own powers against his girlfriend. More than once Blaise was forced to break up the petty fights that broke out between the two creatures. Emily seemed to find it increasingly hilarious when they fought and Blaise annoyingly accused her of instigating.

At the moment things were extremely calm and quiet between the massive amounts of Hogwarts students. Ginny was trying to use this time to do some homework in the library. Luna and Pansy had other ideas though and sat on either side of her chatting away. They seemed to think if they talked enough about the Halloween Draco Dumbledore had organized, Ginny might decide she wanted to go. She hadn't changed her mind a week ago when it was announced and she didn't plan on changing it now. Pansy is more than persistent when she wants her way though and Luna was wonderful at silent and subtle quilt trips. Ginny was trying her very best not to let it get to her.

"Honestly, Ginny," Pansy whined. "It'll be fun. You can go as your self. Of course, we'd need one of those amazing outfits real Siren's wore,"

"Not to mention the way Draco will drool all over you," Luna cut in dreamily.

"I don't have the money to throw away on pointless dances," Ginny replied flipping through the Potions book in front of her. Pansy scowled.

"You're no fun,"

"You'll live,"

"It'll be no fun without you Ginny," Pansy pouted.

"And poor Draco will be forced to return that devilishly handsome pirate costume he bought," Luna smiled.

"Draco's going as a pirate!" Ginny and Pansy exclaimed.

"Of course," Luna replied incredulously. "Whatever else would he go as?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco found his girlfriend later on at dinner sitting between Colin and Neville at the Gryffindor table. The seventh year Herbology boy had recently defied his houses wishes and forgiven Ginny for the supposed wrong she'd done. It probably had something to do with her offer to help him in Potions but they didn't know that. Draco kindly but forcibly moved Neville over to six next to Ginny. Ginny glared at him but Draco only smirked.

"So I here you're not going to the dance on Saturday," Draco said filling his plate with food. Ginny gave him annoyed look and glared over at Pansy sitting across from her. The Slytherin girl ignored her glared and continued her conversation with Zach.

"And I hear you're going as a Pirate," Ginny replied raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Luna's idea,"

"Figures,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"We are not going to play this game, Ginevra," Draco scowled annoyed.

"I'm not playing games, Draconis," Ginny replied innocently, grabbing a chicken leg off Draco's plate.

"Are you or are you not going to the dance," Draco asked, snatching back his food from Ginny.

"Is that how you plan on asking me," Ginny answered, crossing her arms in discontent like a child. Draco growled in further annoyance and stood up, pulling Ginny up as he did. He then proceeded to knee in front of Ginny and in voice that everyone could hear, he asked, "Ginevra Weasely, will you honor me with the pleasure or accompanying me to the semi-formal gathering this Saturday," Draco pouted up at Ginny pleadingly. Every girl in the room awed in unison and Ginny scowled down at her boyfriend. She grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt and hauled him up off the ground. And so everyone in the hall could hear she replied, "No," and walk away. Draco stood there in complete shock till Pansy wondered over to snap him out of it.

"That didn't go as planned," Pansy stated, patting Draco's back. "At least you tried,"

"I'll kill her," Draco snarled, turning to leave the Great Hall and following through with his threat. Pansy ran after him of course, halting his rampage.

"Retract the claws, Draco," Pansy said soothingly, pulling Draco to sit down on the Main Hall staircase. "Killing your mate won't work too well to your advantage,"

"But it'll make me feel better," Draco replied. He twirled his wand around in front of him in an act Pansy knew meant he was beyond furious. She knew for certain only Ginny's touch would calm the angered Veela, so Pansy suggested they go find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise Zabini and Emily Daultmen were at the moment sporting headaches beyond human comparison. For the last forty-five minutes they'd been forced to listen to an angry sixteen year old Siren rant. They had tried to calm her down of course but that worked horribly and their failed attempt at escape almost cost them their lives. So when Pansy arrived with an equally furious Draco Malfoy, the sheer relief they felt was unexplainable. Some how Pansy managed to sneak the two extra room occupants out of the room leaving Draco and Ginny alone. None of them would dare say it was skill but sheer dumb luck.

For a good two minutes both teens relished in their tempers and glared at the other. Ginny broke the silence by crossing her arms and asking, "May I help you,"

"As a matter of fact you can," Draco replied. He clasped his hands behind his back and made his way across the room, walking around Ginny. "I've seemed to have misplace something,"

"Really?" Ginny drawled in mock interest and rolled her eyes. "Do go on,"

"You see I've lost my girlfriend. She's about five foot four inches, lovely black hair and goes by the name of Ginevra Weasely," Draco replied smirking, Ginny glared back. "You look a lot like her but you just couldn't be my Ginny because my Ginny wouldn't humiliate me in front of the whole school. My Ginny is exceptionally well mannered and doesn't act like a spoiled brat,"

"Are you finished," Ginny asked calmly. She was doing her very best to contain her temper at the moment but the smirk on Draco's face wasn't doing anything to help.

"Yes, I do believe I am," Draco replied. He stopped his trek around Ginny and came to stand in front of him. Ginny continued to scowl up at him with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't being a brat," Ginny said after another two minute staring contest.

"Could've fooled me," Draco mumbled.

"I didn't appreciate being put on the spot like that," Ginny continued, either not hearing or ignoring Draco's comment. "How was I supposed to say no with everyone watching me?"

"Seems to me like you did that just fine,"

"You know what I mean Draco,"

"I do but what I don't understand is why you're so against going," Draco asked, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. "Afraid to be seen with me or something,"

"You know very well that, that isn't the problem,"

"Then what is," Draco probed, poking Ginny. Ginny shock her head. "Gin-bug, pwease," Draco whined. Ginny sighed and mumbled something. "What now,"

"I can't dance,"

"You can't what?"

"Dance," Ginny growled. "I know you heard me,"

"You can't dance?"

"No, I can not,"

"Are you serious?"

"Very,"

"Honestly,"

"Draco," Ginny growled getting annoyed.

"If that's all, you've nothing to worry about," Draco smiled taking Ginny's arms and wrapping them around his neck. "I'd be glad to teach you," So he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following night, Tuesday, Ginny lead an over talkative Blaise and a bored Draco down to Emily's room. It was a bit past nine and usually by lunch the trio heard word from Emily regarding Ginny's lessons. Upon reaching the girl's room, Ginny reached for the door, than snatched her hand back as if something burnt her. Draco raised a brow in amusement. Ginny glared at him till he opened the door for her but Emily wasn't anywhere in sight. The bed was unmade except it was the only untidy thing in the usually messy room. Blaise did his best no to start overreacting but it was becoming gradually difficult for him. To make matters worst, Draco instantly noticed the change in Ginny's demeanor. The quiet anticipation she had earlier was now replaced with a gloomy sorrowful emotion.

"Ginny," Draco said softly. He pulled Ginny toward him to examine her and didn't like what he found. Ginny mumbled something in Draco's ear and he looked towards the training room door. The teens made their way over but only one of them was happy to find Emily practically destroying the room. They stood at a safe distance and watched the older Siren incase herself in a tornado of water. Her normal black hair was a murky brown color and violent winds wiped around her head like hungry wolves. Ginny turned to bury her head in Draco's shoulder and moaned in pain. Both boys hadn't a clue what the matter was. Draco did his best to soothe whatever pain Ginny was in but it soon became the least of his problems as he noticed Blaise making his way towards Emily. Calling out to him seem to do nothing because he ignored Draco. So Draco watched as he threw up one shield after another, trying to make his way to Emily. And when he practically dived threw the typhoon Emily was creating, Draco nearly had a seizure. Blaise was successful in knocking the girl down, who would normally be furious at losing her concentration. She took one look at Blaise though and proceeded to cry.

"It hurts, Dray," Ginny whispered in Draco's arms. Draco stared down at her in confusion but it was the last thing she said before Draco felt her pass out. He figured he should be a lot more scared about Ginny but he simply picked her up and motioned Blaise to follow. Nodding in understanding, Blaise picked up Emily, who hiccupped into his shoulder and followed Draco.

The two boys carried the girls up to the hospital wing. Draco, finally letting worry set in, tried to squash his emotional sensibility to Ginny. He walked a little faster, pushing past noise students and ignoring the nosy Professors. They found the school nurse tidying up beds and restocking her cupboards, which she quickly abandoned to make a bed for the two girls. Blaise seemed to be in a mild shock so Draco exclaimed what he knew happened.

"She just fainted out of nowhere," Madam Pomfrey asked for a least the third time and Draco nodded. He watched the nurse take Ginny's temperature and ran a few tests, then turned her attention to Emily. When both girls were tucked in, Madam Pomfrey left the two boys to watch their mates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ginny awoke to an off white too high ceiling, she knew instantly that she was in the Hospital Wing. She was also instantly aware of Draco with his head in his arms on the edge of her bed. Ginny gently pushed the boy's head till he woke up, then smile at the put out look on her mate's face.

"I'm overjoyed that you're awake, really I am, but was it necessary to wake me," Draco growled. He flatted his hair down to his head in vain manner and glowered at Ginny. Ginny shrugged and smile innocently back. Over in the bed next to the two teens, Emily could be seen, or not seen because she appeared to be covered in sheets. Blaise was trying his best to get her to come out but she refused. So in the end, he climbed under the sheets with her. The hospital wing was quiet for a minute then as Blaise rubbed circles on Emily's back and Draco annoyed Ginny by staring at her. Madam Pomfrey came busting in, ruining the silence and kicking Blaise out of Emily's bed, which both mates protested against. After a quick but thorough once over, the old nurse took pity on them and allowed Blaise back in, but she didn't allow the sheets over their heads. She explained that Dumbledore and Professor Snape would be in to visit soon, then left.

Only minutes later did the two arrive, one overly cheerfully and the other rather annoyed but an extra guest was also with them. Remus made his way past the Headmaster and Potion Master to stand near Emily's bed. He placed a hand on his niece's head and she smiled weakly up at him.

"Morning children," Dumbledore greet quietly. A chorus of good mornings rose around the room.

"Not to be rude but why are you here, sir," Ginny asked yawning. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I'm here for reasons that aren't mine to tell and because of your fainting spell yesterday, Ms. Weasely," Dumbledore replied. Ginny noticed Emily's restless movements in the bed next to her and turned her attention towards the girl.

"Em, you okay," Ginny asked. Emily shook her head and sighed. She gave Dumbledore a pleading look and the headmaster nodded.

"It seems Mrs. Daultmen would like me to tell her tale. Late Monday night," Dumbledore began, looking at Emily for permission one more time. She nodded then hid her head in Blaise's chest. Blaise wrapped an arm around her and Remus took her hand. "A team of Order members flooed into my office bring….news. It would look as if Voldermort sent his Death Eaters on a hunt to track down Ms. Daultmen's mother," Ginny set her face in a scowl at the mention of Emily's mother. "She is…was the only remaining full blooded Siren. She'd mated with her mate of course, giving her the ability to permanently survive out of water. Jessica…" Dumbledore paused for a moment and a far away looked past his features. "She had heart of gold and was a brilliant student. But the power she could harness has always kept her in grave danger. The night you were kidnapped Ginevra," Dumbledore turned to Ginny. "I believe it was her who found you. Voldermort wasn't pleased in the least when she alerted the Aurors. For eleven years she and her family have been hidden but now it seems, Tom got his revenge," Emily sniffed from her place on Blaise's chest and Ginny stood to sit on her other side. She hugged her friend, promising it would be alright.

"And what of Ginny's fainting," Draco asked, also now sitting on Emily's bed.

"That's my fault," Emily answered lifting her head. "Siren's have really strong empathic ability as do Veela. I've noticed Ginny's coming in slowly over the last few weeks based on how she's been reacting to people in the Great Hall. I was ready to teach her to handle the extreme power she'd have with two doses of empathy but with…I was upset, you could tell. I knew Ginny wouldn't be able to feel the strong emotions I was throwing out so I stayed in the training room but I guess I didn't figured you guys would come looking for me…I'm sorry,"

"So all that hurting I felt, was you?" Ginny asked. Emily nodded sheepishly, and Ginny waved her hand around in evasive manner. "No big deal, don't go blaming yourself," Emily smiled sadly and nodded.

"Snape has a potion for Ms. Weasely, till your able to control these new powers and you too Mrs. Daultmen," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Eww," Ginny groaned.

"Ginny," Remus warned.

"One teaspoon is all that's required," Snape told her. "No more, no less," he placed the bottle in Draco's hand. "I'm assuming you can make her take it," Draco nodded. Snape then handed a bottle to Blaise. "The same rules apply," he added.

"Get some sleep children, Remus," Dumbledore added and Madam Pomfrey demanded. Draco rolled his eyes but took Ginny back to bed her own bed.

A/N: So I'm aware that you all probably think I'm dead right now but i assure you i didn't die. Though sometimes it sure felt like it. Nothing in life has gone anywhere near right in the last few months and i lost my muse, inspiration, all the crap. It took me a month and a half to get back on my feet and then three weeks to write this chapter. It's never taken me that long to write a chapter. I usually knock them down in about two days. I can't say when the next chapter will be out but it will be out. And i'll try to assure you that it won't be such a long wait. My muse is slowly making it way home from vacation and writing is keeping from thinking about all the annoying crap that's happen lately. So i appologize if you hate me for this chapter but thats what happens in life and fanfiction. They get entangled. I love your reviews. They keep me Sane

Draysgirl1


	18. Taking All Day to Get Ready

Taking All Day to Get Ready

Thursday afternoon, Ginny and Emily were permitted to leave the Hospital Wing. The two girls were told their mates were waiting in Ginny's room because Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. According to the nurse, they were disturbing her other patients and the woman wouldn't have any of that. Both girls didn't put the statement pass their mates knowing it was more than likely true. They found Draco and Blaise rolling around on the floor wrestling and neither boy noticed the girls enter. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw herself on the couch. Yawning, Emily sat next to her and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. They sat there watching the two Slytherin boys wrestling like immature children. Scowling in annoyance, Ginny tossed a stinging hex at Draco and a burning one at Blaise. Emily smiled softly when the two boys screamed in pain then stood up, only to glare at Ginny.

"Whatever it is, I don't care," Ginny said before they could even open their mouths to explain. Draco glowered at her but made his way to sit down, followed by Blaise who sat by Emily. The older siren cuddled up to the boy for comfort and soon fell asleep. "So…," Ginny asked, trying to break the silence. "Who were you disturbing in the Hospital wing," Draco smirked.

"Potty head and his puppets," Draco replied.

"The wankers started it," Blaise added. He wrapped a protective arm around Emily. "Weasel's ugly face took it upon himself to go sprouting off crap about Emily,"

"Of course we had to reciprocate,"

"Defending our honor," Ginny laughed. She stood up and made her way over to Draco. "Your so sweet," Draco pulled her down into his lap, replying, "Always for you," Ginny blushed and scowled at Draco for making her do so. Draco simply laughed at her scowl and pulled her down for a kiss. He pulled the band holding the girl's hair up out and ran his fingers drew her deliciously elegant hair. Grabbing the front of Draco's shirt with one hand and burying her own hand in Draco's hair, Ginny returned the kiss, full force. Draco hummed in delight at Ginny's show of aggressiveness. He then proceeded to guide them down, with Draco lying on top of Ginny. Taking his free hand from where it lay on Ginny's arm, Draco settled it just above Ginny's right knee. He continued to ravish his scrumptious girlfriend's mouth, while slowly rubbing his hand up Ginny's leg than back down again, each time he getting dangerously closer to the inside of the Siren's thigh. Ginny made a sinfully arousing sound each time he did, that went straight to Draco's crotch. Of course when he did get too close, Ginny's hand grabbed his and she pushed him up off her, so she was straddling his lap. Resting her forehead against Draco's Ginny kissed him once more than leaned back.

"Nervous," Draco asked with a smirk as he drew random patterns on thigh. Ginny breath hitched and she pulled Draco's hand away. Draco snickered.

"You've no shame," Ginny whispered leaning in for another kiss. She looked sheepishly over at Blaise and Emily and noted that they were both now asleep and turned back to Draco. "You never told me why Harry was in the Hospital Wing," Ginny said, pulling Draco back down on the couch, and then flipping him over so she could lay her head on his chest. Draco intertwined their fingers and kissed Ginny's knuckles.

"I do hope you know, you've killed the moment," Draco scowled. Ginny nodded and placed a kiss on boy's neck. Draco groaned in disappointment.

"Just tell me,"

"From what I gathered, Potter had a rather gruesome nightmare. His scar was bleeding and Granger was giving him an earful. That woman could pass for a banshee with the shrieking she was doing," Draco explained. Ginny yawned.

"I wonder what he saw," Ginny whispered tiredly.

"Saw?"

"Harry has visions of Voldermort's doings, first hand. Hermione was probably 'shrieking' at him because he's supposed to block his mind," Ginny clarified. "She's scared Voldermort will possess him,"

"Hmmm," Draco hummed. "That would ruin my week,"

"Your week?"

"Yes my week," Draco replied. "If the Dark Lord…"

"Voldermort," Ginny interrupted. Draco ignored her.

"Possesses Potter then the dance on Saturday would most definitely be canceled,"

"Yes because that's ever so important," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It is," Draco exclaimed. "I didn't teach you to dance for no reason," Ginny laughed and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning bought the most annoying shock for Ginny. She'd neglected to buy a costume and the dance was in nine hours. Rolling out of Draco's arms, who had spent the night as had become usual, Ginny got up. She groaned in displeasure as she took a shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and Draco's 30 Seconds to Mars shirt. On her way out of the door she told Emily, who was drinking a cup of tea, where she was going. Emily hugged her, whispered a 'be careful' and handed Ginny her potion. Ginny took it then left. She found Pansy eating breakfast in the Great Hall and didn't have to struggle at all to get the Slytherin to get the permission needed to go into Hogsmeade. Dumbledore's only request was that they carried an emergency portkey.

Ginny let Pansy drag her to the Magical Creature costume shop where she knew Ginny's outfit would be. After an hour of searching and quarrelling they finally decided on something and then proceeded to argue over whether to put it on Draco's tab. Ginny eventually gave up because she was quickly becoming cold and hungry. Lunch was eaten in the Three Broomsticks and both girls order a butterbeer. Pansy rambled on about her outfit while Ginny ignored everything she said. The Gryffindor girl was much more interested in what was going on in her own mind. She smirked to herself remembering the almost daze like journey from her couch to her bedroom last night. It was interesting how Draco and her quarrels transcended to the bathroom. They still fought but in a way in which they both won. And Ginny would never admit to Draco that he made her knees weak.

They finally made it back to Ginny's common room, which to her horror, was filled with people. Blaise was curled up asleep on the same couch Ginny had left him this morning. Emily seemed to be drowning her self in tea, if the amount of cups around her said anything. Colin and Zach were loudly playing a game of exploding snap and yelling at one another when they thought the other was cheating. Letting out a loud huff, Ginny sat down next to Emily.

"Feeling any better," she asked softy. Emily smiled weakly and shook her head no. "At least you're honest," Ginny added. "I warn you that the noise level in here probably won't decrease but get louder,"

"The noise helps," Emily replied. Ginny nodded and put her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily laid her own head on top of Ginny's.

"Ginny," Pansy called out from somewhere in Ginny's room. "Can I use your towel?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. "She'll use it any ways," she added in a whisper to Emily. Emily actually chuckled at the statement. The two girls sat there for some time surrounded by the noise and chaos around them. When they thought it couldn't get any louder, Ginny abruptly sat up. "Here comes trouble," she warned the room. Her statement was soon followed by an extremely aggravated Draco Malfoy. He almost literally came thundering into the room with pure fire in his eyes. Luna was close behind, dressed in a really old, tattered Ravenclaw robe.

"Don't touch me!" Draco was growling as he all but ran away from Luna. The girl obeyed and stop on Emily's side of the couch. Draco moved Blaise's leg and sat down in a huff, successfully waking the other boy up.

"Luna, what are you wearing," Zach asked.

"And what are you holding," Colin added.

"It's my costume," Luna sang and twirled. "I'm going as Moaning Myrtle," she pulled a pair of bulky glass out of her pocket and put them on. With her hair in messy ponytails and her robes dirty and shabby, she did look remarkably like Myrtle.

"And what's got your knickers in a twist," Colin asked Draco.

"Your crazy girlfriend is trying to force me into that pirate outfit," Draco growled, glaring at Luna who smiled back.

"I thought you wanted to be a pirate," Pansy asked. She'd finished her shower somewhere between Draco storming in and Luna's costume announcement.

"Yes but not a muggle one,"

"What's his name?" Blaise asked yawning.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain," Colin cut in.

"What"" Draco exclaimed annoyed.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow," Colin replied.

"I don't care," Draco told him.

"Temper, temper," Blaise chastised.

"I won't wear it!" Draco said stubbornly.

"Frankly, Draco," Pansy scolded. "You're being childish," Draco stuck out his tongue.

"You'll look so darling handsome in it," Luna said walking over and dropping the costume in Draco's lap. She then leaned over so only Draco could hear what she said, "And Ginny does so love Captain Jack Sparrow," she chuckled softly and left, Colin close behind. Draco looked at Ginny who was eyeing him curiously. He crossed his arms defiantly and Ginny laughed at him. Sighing, defeated, Draco stood up and picked up his attire. He called Blaise and Zach to follow him and both boys obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours till the party and Ginny and Emily watched amused as Pansy ran frantically around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. One would think the girl was getting ready for her own wedding not a Halloween dance. She'd changed the color of her outfit at least six times in the last twenty minutes and periodically complained that Ginny needed to get ready. Ginny wasn't a girl who took hours to get dress though. She never wore make up, her costume didn't require shoes and she'd mastered the spell to keep her hair straight. So she simply ignored Pansy and enjoyed watching the girl go crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Slytherin dungeons, an hour before the party, one boy lay on the floor blowing at a feather, another lay in a black leather couch reading a book and the third sat on his bed changing the bed sheets different colors.

"We should probably get ready," Zach said, still blowing his feather into the air.

"You're right, we probably should," Blaise replied and turned the page of the book he was reading.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, changing his sheets a deep red. None of the boys made any move to get up though. And they would've stayed that way if Pansy didn't come stomping into the room demanding that they get ready. They were very smart boys, these three, because they knew now wasn't the time to argue. They let Pansy dress them as she felt fit and eluded her fake crying when she didn't get what she wanted. Fifteen minutes till seven, Pansy left satisfied with their clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes till party time and Ginny finally put on her costume. Emily assured her that it looked completely authentic and she would know otherwise. Ginny twirled around girlishly in the outfit, showing it off for the other girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to go," Ginny asked, turning to Emily. Emily nodded.

"Go have fun. Don't worry about me," Emily replied

"But I feel…" Ginny started but Emily cut her off.

"Don't," she said. "I'll be fine. I won't let you ruin your night feeling sorry for me,"

"Okay," Ginny pouted. "Just promised you'll come find me if you need me,"

"Promise," Emily replied. She stood up and hugged Ginny, then shoed her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione you look fine,"

"So it's not too short,"

"No, you look stunning in it,"

"Ron will love it,"

"You'll be the envy of the dance, Hun,"

"Perfect," Hermione smirked.

"The boys are waiting," Lavender said, overly excited.

"And they can wait two more minutes," Susan laughed.

"Just let me pull my shoes on," Hannah added softy. Downstairs, the boys sat in the Gryffindor common room, all of them were losing their patience.

"Is it necessary to take so long," Ron growled.

"You'd think they were making the stupid costumes," Seamus huffed.

"Bet you anything, someone changed twice," Dean laughed.

"My feet hurt," Justin whined. "I think these shoes are too small,"

"Well, mine are too big," Harry replied.

"Switch then," Ron suggested. So they switch and to their delight, four girls came sauntering down the stairs. "Finally," Ron exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally party time and the Great Hall seemed to be filled to bursting with students. Four huge pumpkins sat in the four corners of the room, all with different faces carve into them. The four house tables were pushed against the wall, all baring food and drinks. On a makeshift stage, Metro Station played their opening song. Draco, Zach, Blaise and Colin, could be seen leaning against the Slytherin table watching the doors. They watched as the 'Golden Dorks' and company entered and Draco nearly gagged, along with Blaise. It seemed Hermione had decided to dress up as a female Veela, sporting a rather shorter than her normal attire, white dress. Said dress reached just above her knees and even Draco had to admit with her hair died blonde, she looked the part. It made him sick. What was worst, she seemed to think she was the best dressed there. That delusion was quickly throttled with the arrival of Pansy, Luna and Ginny.

Luna still wore her Moaning Myrtle outfit and Pansy had dressed up as Morgan La Fey. But what caused the room to stop was one Ginevra Weasely. She wore a silk black short sleeved shirt and a very short matching silk skirt. Over it was a see through green long sleeved dress that reached her knees. Both the dress and the shirt underneath it were fitted with a v-neck and the skirt and bottom of the dress had a slit in it. The bottom of the dress seemed to flare out in a fashion that made Ginny look like she was constantly twirling. Not to mention it hugged her in all the write places. The whole outfit left nothing and everything to your imagination. Of course, that was the reason for a Siren's dress, to lure men their unexpected doom. Tonight though, Ginny only wanted to lure one man to her. The room was quiet as the three girls made their way over to the boys. Draco pulled Ginny into a kiss the second she reached him, taking her breath away. Hermione was easily the most furious person in the room and Blaise noticed the look of pure rage of her face.

"This should be interesting," he whispered.

A/N: YES! I finally finished this stupid chapter. For some annoying reason every time I tried to write this chapter I fell asleep. I feel like I've been writing it forever. Of course it could've been done sooner but Fourth of July weekend I was alone in my house and I had plans for other things that didn't include writing anything. I really do like this chapter even if it was aggravating to write, especially because I changed it twice while writing it and the once more while I typed it up. I do hope you like it. The next chapter should be fun to write…I can already see it in my head. XD

Draysgirl1


	19. Big Mouthed KnowItAlls

Big Mouthed Know-It-Alls

Big Mouthed Know-It-Alls

Draco took Ginny's hand in his when she reached him, twirling her around and watching as her dress spun with her. Blaise laughed at the obvious lustful gleam in Draco's eyes but didn't dare say a word.

"You look gorgeous, wonderful, spectacular," he complimented with each spin, Ginny merrily laughing at him. "You did good Pansy," he added, stopping his spinning and pulling Ginny too him. Pansy bowed, not in the least modest, and told Draco he was very welcome. She, Pansy, then proceeded to drag Zach over to the dance floor. Colin followed by asking Luna to dance and Ginny twirled back out of Draco's arms to ask Blaise to dance. Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed, when Blaise glanced at him. "Go on," he glared at the other boy. "Hands where I can see them," he added. Blaise smirked and lead Ginny to the center of the dance floor.

"You do look very stunning," Blaise told her, placing both hands on her waits. Ginny wrapped her own arms around his neck and scowled.

"Pansy wouldn't have it any other way," she replied. "The woman is a slave for fashion I swear,"

"So Ms. Weasley how is the dating of Sir Malfoy, the conceited and git-like going?" Blaise asked. Ginny laughed loudly, blushing when quite a few people looked her way. She continued laughing in a softer manner, trying to calm down enough to reply.

"I'd rather not jinx it by saying it's going well," Ginny replied, still chuckling. "He's trying not to be so pompous but you know Draco," she wrapped a piece of Blaise's black hair around her finger, thinking. "I think I might really like him,"

"I was under the impression that we already established that," Blaise said, confused.

"It's different," Ginny answered. "Liking Draco has always been something I've ignored," she continued to pull the piece of hair she had wrapped around her finger, trying to digest her thoughts. "And the Siren/Veela thing acted on it before I could," Blaise nodded in understanding. "It's nice to know I really like him all by myself,"

"You're so odd Ginevra," Blaise chuckled, smirking at the death glare Ginny sent his way. "It's a good odd, I promise you," he added, smirking and pulling the blushing hybrid against him.

"What are you doing," Ginny asked, laughing when Blaise tickled the small of her back. Blaise ignored her question though and unrelentingly continued to tickle Ginny, who couldn't help but laugh. Her amusement was doubled when Draco chose then to extract her from her best friend's arms.

"I swore I said hands where I can see them," Draco drawled, wrapping a possessive arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny leaned back into him, laughing and Blaise stuck his tongue out at her.

"You were taking much too long to come dance with your stunning girlfriend," Blaise replied, taking Ginny's hand and kissing it, just to annoy Draco. "I figured I'd speed up the process," Draco rolled his eyes and shoed Blaise away. Turning in Draco's arms, Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulder and kissed him.

"That was only a tad random, you know," Draco smirked. "Not that I'm complaining over course,"

"Not at all," Ginny replied, reaching up and pulling off Draco's pirate hat. "You look perfectly handsome in that costume. I couldn't help myself," Ginny added. She pulled Draco's hat on over her hair and smiled sweetly up at her boyfriend. Draco smiled back and lent down returning the kiss.

"That goes ditto for you," he said.

"I look perfectly handsome," Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"You know what I mean Ginevra," Draco scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's inconceivable, intolerable, un…"

"Herrrmiooooneee," Ron whined. "You've been ranting for ten minutes now, I'm bored," Hermione glared in response. "Never mind," Ron mumbled.

"I can't believe that little brat. She purposely out did you," Lavender sneered.

"She looks like a total tramp," Susan added maliciously.

"It's actually authentic Siren dress ware," Hannah said softly, staring at the floor in fear. The poor girl knew the look the other girls where aiming at her, just might kill her if she looked up. Regardless of her quiet nature though, she couldn't stand by while they talked bad about someone who had never wronged her. In all honesty, Hannah wasn't quite sure why she came to the dance with the people she did.

"No one asked you," Lavender scoffed, glaring pure daggers at the girl. Hannah mumbled a reply that no one heard, and ran off, Neville chasing after her.

"Someone might start to think you three were expectedly jealous," Pansy cut in, smirking. She let her eyes wander around the group of Seventh years, noticing that Potter seemed to be ignoring his friends.

"Do you mind Parkinson," Hermione growled. "You're stinking up my breathing air,"

"I assure you Mudblood, that one day that mouth of yours is going to get you into a world of trouble," Pansy smiled sweetly, walking away, Zach following. She noted the glare Potter threw her way, and the hand that shot out to grab Weasley arms to stop him from attacking her, and filed the information away.

"Oh, I swear I hate that girl," Hermione seethed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny swayed contently in Draco's arms to the slow upbeat ballad Secondhand Serenade was opening to. She loved Metro Station of course but Secondhand Serenade was one of her favorite bands. She had her head resting on Draco's shoulder, breathing in his cinnamon smell and loving what it did to her senses. Unbeknownst to her, Draco had his arms fastened securely around Ginny's waist and had taken up the pastime of glaring away wandering eyes. It was annoying him to no end but he should expect the reaction from every straight boy in the room because a Siren's clothing was design to further lure in their victims. Draco hadn't a clue why he even allowed Ginny to be seen in what she was wearing. He was quite quickly reminded why though, when his mind conjured up a picture of Ginny twirling in her outfit and looking positively delectable to Draco. He had to image every professor in the school in some kind of compromising position just not to embarrass himself.

"Incoming," Draco warned a few seconds later, whispering softly to Ginny. Ginny lifted her head, annoyed, from its resting place and turned her gaze towards where Draco was looking. She was met with Lavender, Hermione and Susan making their way towards her in obvious anger. Blaise seemed to somehow pop out of no where with a mischievous smile on his face. Ginny could've sworn she heard him mumble something along the line of "this should be fun". She also noted that Pansy, Zach, Colin and Luna all made their way over to her.

The three girls stop in front of Ginny and Draco. Ginny refused to remover her self from Draco's arms, so she simply turned around in his arms and leaned back against him. Draco rested his chin on Ginny's shoulder and wrapped two still protective arms around her.

"Evening Mudblood, crew, your all looking…alive," Draco smirked. Ginny couldn't help but laugh even if the Mudblood comment angered her a bit.

"You really should keep Weasley cover up better, Malfoy," Lavender replied, flipping blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's disgusting to look at,"

"I've been trying for years," Draco replied, Ginny looking up at her boyfriend in confusion and quickly growing rage. "I can't seem to find a bag big enough to cover **his **whole body," he amended, kissing away the glare on Ginny's face.

"You bloody git," Hermione snarled. "You have no…"

"Now, no, Hermione, that's no way for Head Girl to talk," Ginny said sweetly. Blaise chuckled from his spot next to Ginny and glance out at the crowd forming. The band had stop playing and the watching Professors didn't escape his notice.

"Is there a reason for your unwanted presence," Colin cut in.

"Merlin knows we all have better places to be," Zach added.

"It's the Jealokin bugs I think," Luna mused, no one quite sure what she meant.

"Do you have anything productive to say or do you plan on glaring at Ginny all day," Pansy asked, yawning in boredom

"Do you know how long I worked on this costume," Hermione said finally. She sounded more aggravated then Ginny was aware she could get but it didn't cause any kind of remorse in the younger girl. "I worked on this for three weeks. I gave up studying just to finish it!"

"I don't see how that's my problem," Ginny replied.

"That whole outfit cost more than your father makes in a year," Lavender bit out, crossing her arms.

"It's flawless and handmade," Susan added.

"And all you did is stroll in, in that clothe you call an outfit and ruin our hard work," Hermione finished. Draco tightened his hold on Ginny, first in anger but instantly felt the spike in her power level due to her justified anger. He seemed to be the only one noticing the spark of electric power slowly building in Ginny. "Seems to me Sirens were nothing more than common whores," Hermione added. She copied Lavender's crossed arms and smirked. "Someone should update the history books,"

"Strike one," Pansy whispered to herself. She glanced over at Blaise; taking in his clenched fisted and hoped he realized this wasn't a joke anymore.

"We should probably warn the rest of the girl to protect their boyfriends," Lavender laughed wickedly.

"Strike two," Blaise whispered. He stepped forward now, slightly in front of Ginny and Draco, trying to wish Hermione, Lavender and Susan dead.

"She seems to already have poor Zabini here throwing himself at her," Susan smirked.

"Strike three," Ginny snarled, forcing Draco away from her and back into Pansy and Luna. In a flurry of motion three things happened. Hermione reached for her wand, attempting to hex Ginny but Blaise shielded her and was throw back, hitting the floor and falling unconscious. Draco then tried to dive for Ginny but barely missed the girl. Ginny had moved just fast enough for Draco not to grab her and grabbed Hermione by her wand wrist, causing the girl to drop her wand to the floor. She threw a wand less spell at Lavender and Susan throwing them back. She then pulled Hermione towards her, growling in anger at the girl. Hermione had the decency to look frightened. The teachers were scrambling to stop the Siren/Veela now but no one could touch her. Draco crossed his arms, standing a few feet from where Ginny held Hermione. He was calmer now that he knew Ginny had the upper hand.

"You've got a big mouth, Hermione," Ginny said, her voice dangerously terrifying and musical. "You've never learned when to shut it," Pansy chuckled loudly remembering her earlier comment to Granger and crossed her arms in contentment.

"Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall tried. "Please unhand Ms. Granger this instant," Ginny ignored her head of house. To add to the confusion, the great hall doors went flying open just then to permit one very angry Siren. Emily made her way towards her hexed mate, forcibly removing anyone in her way. Draco helped her revive the boy and barely calmed Emily enough not to kill Hermione, claiming Ginny was doing a magnificent job.

"Ms. Weasely," Dumbledore tried now. "I demand you release Ms. Granger," Ginny growled back at him in response. "Mr. Malfoy, calm her!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I could kill you," Ginny hissed, tightening her grip.

"Hermione," Ron exclaimed making his way towards Ginny but stopping when he noticed the look in her eyes. It was the same look that haunted his nightmares since he'd angered his sister. "Ginny, please don't hurt her," Ron begged. Harry, Dean, and Seamus appeared by his sides then. Lavender and Susan hid behind their dates, scared.

"I don't feel very pleading at the moment," Ginny hissed again, tightening her grip once more causing Hermione to scream in pain. "Not pleading at all,"

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore implored again. Draco smirked, trying to ignore the Headmaster. "Now!"

"Ginevra, dear," Draco said softly making his way towards Ginny. She was glowing with pure power now, and it did manage to scare the boy a bit. He noticed the blonde streaks in her hair then and the claws. Draco smiled in pure delight at the Mudblood groveling and reminded him self to talk to Ginny about Veelas. "The Headmaster would like you to release the Mudblood,"

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall and Dumbledore warned.

"This dance is boring me; let the bookworm go so we can go eh?" Draco asked wrapping arms around Ginny once more and nearly letting go at the amount of power his body was assaulted with. "Ginny," he said weakly now. "Please," he whispered. The pleas must have reached the girls mind because she let Hermione go and turned to face Draco. The teacher breathed a sign of relief and Ron rushed to Hermione's side. Ginny's power level dropped drastically and her eyes turned back to their normal murky brown color, just as Draco fainted in a cold sweat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny, Blaise, Emily, Pansy, Zach, Colin and Luna were all crowed in a private room in the infirmary. Ginny seemed to be trying to run a track into the floor, pacing in front of Draco's bed. Everyone had tried countless time for the last two day to get her to eat, sleep and even shower but she refused to leave Draco's room. She seamed convinced Draco's condition was her fault.

"Gin-bug," Blaise whispered catching Ginny off guard. He grabbed his best friend in a bear hug, which she returned. "He'll be okay. Madam Pomfrey said his senses were just overloaded; too much power for him to handle. He's fine," Blaise soothed. A mumbled 'promise' came from Ginny and Blaise whispered 'I promise' back.

The next day, Draco finally opened his eyes. Ginny, even though it was four in the morning, knew instantly that he was awake and was at his side running her hand everywhere. Draco laughed and Ginny blushed, removing her hands. She was delighted when Draco pulled her to lie down with him

"Something tells me to tell you, I'm okay," Draco whispered and Ginny clung to him, not saying a word. "Your one powerful little hybrid, Ginger," Draco added purposely, causing Ginny to blush at the nickname.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered from somewhere near Draco's chest.

"For?"

"Hurting you,"

"Not your fault, Ginger," Draco replied.

"But…"

"I said not your fault," Draco said forcibly. "Granger proved you and I just couldn't handle your amazing power levels,"

"Vanity got her nowhere…and that annoying big mouth of her didn't help either," Ginny growled.

"Only true beauties deserve vanity," Draco drawled.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ginny whispered again looking up at Draco.

"Me too," he replied catching Ginny's lips in his and instantly tangling fingers in now blond streaked hair. Ginny moaned contently into his mouth, licking Draco's lip. It drove Draco wild. He pulled the girl flat on top of him, loving her weight and warmth settled on top of him. Ginny straddled his waist but leaned up looking down at Draco.

"Should we really be doing this right now," she asked.

"Probably not," Draco replied hooking a finger in the jeans Ginny was wearing. "But I don't really care," he add pulling the girl back down. Ginny agreed and this time when she left Draco's lips it was to trail kisses down his neck. She accidentally found one very delicious spot on Draco's collarbone and thought it would be interesting to lick it. Draco nearly roared in pleasure, bucking up into Ginny, who laughed.

"I think we should stop," Ginny whispered kissing the spot again. Draco moaned in annoyance. "I promise later when you're not in the infirmary, I'll finish whatever problems I'm sure I've just caused." Ginny added snickering at the glare Draco gave her.

"Merlin you're going to kill me woman," Draco whined. Ginny chuckled. Five hours or so later, Ginny was chastised for being found asleep with Draco. Madam Pomfrey was nice enough not to hand her out a detention though. She afterwards did a once over on Draco, declaring him able to leave.

"I feel so…dirty," Ginny said on their way towards her room.

"Ginevra, you didn't do anything virtually sexual sufficient to feel dirty," Draco drawled.

"I haven't showered in three days you git," Ginny laughed as the reached her rooms.

"Worried about me" Draco asked, saying the password and then holding the portrait open for Ginny.

"Very," Ginny replied walking in.

A/N: Yes I know. This chapter took positively forever. Well I need a job still, so I haven't really had time to write. I've either been out job hunting or sleeping. And school has just started and being a sophomore in College is really time consuming with the classes I'm taking. But I figure during my lunch break and my break in my two hour class I can write as much I can but that means it might take about a week and a half for each chapter if I keep to that system. But it's better than three months I'm sure. Well review, I love them, they make my day and my life.

Draysgirl1


	20. The Council of What?

The Council of What?

Ginny and Draco were greeted with an uncommonly silent room, upon entering Ginny's common room. All their friends seemed to be sitting much too quietly on the various couches and chairs in the room.

"Uh, guys," Ginny said cautiously and in that instant the room full of people was alive with noise. Everyone rushed towards the two teens crushing Draco in hugs and questions.

"We were so worried Draco," Pansy said from where she was latched on to one of Draco's arms. "Emily said you might never wake up,"

"She said what?!" Ginny exclaimed. A groaned sounded through the room then and all but two sets of eyes glared pure daggers at Pansy. Pansy looked sheepishly back and hid behind a snickering Zach.

"You see Ginny," Emily began trying to calm the frantic girl. Ginny didn't even turn to look at her, instead deciding to hug Draco. "You're very powerful maybe even more powerful then…I didn't think Draco's body could handle that much power," Emily finished lamely.

"But it figures that he would, seeing as he is your mate," Blaise added. "I doubt fate would stick you with a mate who couldn't handle you," Blaise smirked at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Can we not talk about it, please?" Draco asked. He could feel the sudden spike in Ginny's power level and glared around at the room occupants, who quickly dropped the subject. "You're being overly skittish and protective, Ginny," Draco whispered to the girl in his arms. Ginny stomped on his foot and Draco chuckled. He lifted Ginny off the ground and carried her, still cuddled up to him, to the now empty couch. Ginny snuggled into his arms, still crushing the boy to her.

"Are you going to let him go?" Blaise asked. He sat down next to Draco and poked Ginny in the side. Ginny lifted her head and turned pure black eyes on Blaise. "Uh, never mind," Blaise said hastily. He moved away from the couple and sat back with Emily. Draco laughed at the scared expression on Blaise's face and Blaise didn't dare tell him to stop. Emily popped Blaise on the back on the head not soon after. She scolded him for being immature.

"I was only poking a little fun," Blaise scowled, quietly.

"This isn't the time or place for fun poking," Emily whispered back, still reprimanding him. "Ginny's going to be rather possessive of Draco for a while, till she gets a handle of her self,"

"Why's that," Blaise asked, watching Draco whisper something to Ginny, who laughed. He also glanced over to where Luna and Colin sat whispering together on the love seat and Pansy and Zach fighting on the floor.

"Veela are extremely possessive of their mates and the amount of magical rage Ginny's been throwing around is bound to trigger her Veela side," Emily explained. "I wouldn't put the appearance of wings past her capabilities,"

"Wings?!" Blaise breathed. Emily nodded. "Wow!" Emily laughed at the pure amazed look on her mate's face. She leaned down to kiss the astonished boy and smirked at the now dazed smile on his face. Whatever moment that would have followed their kiss though was apparently not meant to be. A knock sounded from the portrait then and nobody in the room knew who it could be. Pansy ran to open in and omitted one Professor Severus Snape. The Potions Master looked rather bored and annoyed at having to even be in the room. Draco felt fit to tell him this and received a snarl from his godfather.

"IT would seem," he began in a bored listless tone. "The eight of you are for reason unbeknownst to me because I don't find in necessary, invited to dine with Professor Lupin and my self,"

"Why,"

"Note, the unbeknownst to me, Draco," Snape drawled.

"Well, excuse me," Draco drawled right back

"Just be there at six," Snape growled.

"No need to get testy," Draco smirked.

"Brat!"

"I love you too Sevy," Draco cooed. Snape glared dagger at the boy and swept out of the room. The eight teens sat in a moment of silence, all staring at the door Snape had just slammed. And all at once, the room exploded in laughter. Not one person in the room was spared a chuckled, snicker or chortle about the situation that just transpired. "He'll kill me later," Draco said between laughs.

"What time is it any ways," Ginny asked. Pansy checked her watch and told her it was 4 o'clock. "I think I'll take a shower then,"

"Bout time," Emily said sniffing the air distastefully.

"Excuse you!" Ginny glowered.

"Heightened sense of smell, if you didn't know," Emily replied. "And I regret to inform you that even you smell rancid after not showering for three days,"

"Shut it, Emily," Ginny replied, smiling a bit. The Gryffindor girl stood up then and grabbed Draco's hand. She dragged the boy towards her bedroom and slammed the door.

"No hanky panky in the bathroom," Pansy screamed.

"Screw you!" Draco yelled back.

"I could take points you know," Blaise added, laughing. He got no answer though.

"You think their showering together," Luna asked, staring at Ginny's door. It was almost as if she was trying to see through it.

"Doubt it," Emily replied. "Even if their mates, Purebloods are stickler for the rules and they're not formally boded. There's no way Draco or Ginny would break such a huge rule,"

"So why's he even in there then," Colin asked, confused.

"I'm sure he's sitting on the toilet because Ginny's still being overprotective and doesn't want Draco too far," Emily replied. "I bet she doesn't even know she's doing it," The whole room of teens, oh-ed in union at the explanation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:45 and Ginny and Draco could be found leading a group of kids down towards Lupin's room. They all had assumed their invite wasn't to Snape room, even though the Potion Master hadn't told them otherwise. Emily and Blaise were whispering somewhere in the back of the group and Ginny was purposely tuning them out because she knew they were talking about her and Draco. They reached the Defense teacher's room and Emily made her way towards the front of the group and knocked on the door. She was greeted with a glaring Potion Master. Everyone could hear Remus screaming at the man to let them in. Snape continued to glower at them but threw open the door and walked away. He claimed the head seat of the table Remus had set up in the left half of his room and crossed his arms. Emily sat to his left with Blaise next to her, followed by Ginny then Draco. Across from them Pansy, Zach, Luna and Colin made their selves comfortable.

"Severus would you please stop scowling," Remus demanded as he strolled into the room. Snape ignored the man he found incredibly annoying and continued to scowl. Remus rolled eyes in amusement. He then waved his hand in a distracted movement and food appeared on the table, and Blaise was the first to begin eatting as usual. Remus chuckled softly at Blaise, who was now nursing a sore head from where Emily clocked him, and sat down.

"So, I was wondering," Ginny began. "Why exactly are we here?"

"And why's grumpy ole Uncle Severus here, when he clearly wishes to be else where," Draco added.

"Well, I've something important to discuss with three of you," Remus replied, pointing each in turn to Draco, Ginny and Emily. "And I assumed you wouldn't keep it from the rest of your lovely group, therefore it was no use just inviting the three of you," Remus chuckled. "As for Severus, the headmaster asked us to get along to prompt house unity…,"

"And to drive me mad," Snape cut in.

"I'm sure that was number one on his priority list, Severus," Remus smirked. Snape glared back at him, silently wishing he could hex the teacher smirking at him. The rest of the meal past quietly with silly conversations and antics that only such a group could pull off. Emily was forced to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on Blaise, who nearly chocked on whatever he was eat and Pansy nearly pulled her hair out trying to get Zach to try Shepard's pie. Of course when Zach finally did taste the dish, he instantly fell in love with it. You could quite honestly say it was a most enjoyable meal. After desert the cluster of ten adjourned to the living room. Zach and Pansy claimed the love seat by the fire place. Blaise, Emily, Colin and Luna chose to sit in the couch. Snape stole Remus' favorite arm chair and Remus simply conjured up another, while Ginny and Draco chose to sit on the floor by Emily and Blaise's feet.

"Now, Remus began. "The Headmaster wanted to be here to tell you this but…," he paused for a moment, frowning. "He's with my half brother Marcus, trying to set everything in order. The lost of Jessica is really affecting him," he paused again, watching Emily. The twenty-two year old simply rested her head on Blaise's shoulder, silently telling her Uncle to continue. "As it seems, The Council of Eiram has finally gotten wind of you three and we can no longer deny them the right to meet you,"

"The Council of what?" Emily asked.

"Eiram," Remus answered. "They're the big men and women in charge of all Magical Creature. They're supposed to keep order among every Magical Creature born or made. Of course they don't exist in this realm…"

"That would be too easy," Ginny mumbled.

"Their really rather mad…" Remus tried to explain before Snape cut in.

"Furious is more suited of a word," Snape corrected. "My life was nearly forfeit when the Council realized I've all but been hiding Draco from them,"

"Hiding me?" Draco said, confused.

"Yes," Snape drawled. "They knew nothing of your existence till Mrs. Weasley here receive that Diamond Heart from you,"

"The Council tracks those," Remus added. Ginny's hand shot up to the necklace around her neck that she hadn't removed since Draco gave it to her.

"And Mrs. Daultmen," Snape continued. "That huge mass of power you displayed was enough to prove why your whole family here has been hiding your existence from the Council and the world,"

"Mother didn't want me in danger," Emily whispered and Blaise's was quickly there to comfort her.

"Is it bad they know about us," Ginny asked, wanting to know exactly why she'd never heard about this supposed Council. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Not really, no," Remus replied. "The Council is supposed to meet anyone Magical Creature by their seventh birthday to amass how strong they'll be, how high in rank or class they are, and to explain certain rules of conduct. Ginny, your beyond special because there's never been anything like you in the world, Draco's the only remaining male Veela and Emily, is the daughter of the last full blooded Siren," the room was then flooded with an awful awkward silence.

"Needless to say," Snape cut in, hating awkward silences. "The Council wishes to meet you this Friday,"

"All of us," Pansy asked.

"No!" Snape replied incredulously. "Just Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Daultmen have been requested. The rest of you are not Magical Creatures of any kind and have no need to be there,"

"Blaise is coming," Emily said softly.

"He doesn't…"

"He's my mate," Emily growled. "I refuse to go if he doesn't,"

"WHAT!" Remus exclaimed. "When did this happen!"

"Um…" Emily stalled.

"You were supposed to tell me!" Remus continued. "Emily…"

"Sorry!" Emily exclaimed. "So much has happened since I found out; it kind of slipped my mind a bit…"

"I can't believe…" Remus mumbled staring at Blaise in disbelief. "It didn't" he went on. "Why, I never…"

"I thought you knew Professor," Blaise said, trying to calm the situation. "I care about Emily a lot. You know I won't hurt her,"

"You better not," Remus growled, towering over Blaise. "I won't hold back if you do,"

"As I was saying," Snape said, grabbing Remus and pulling him away from Blaise. "You…four will meet the Council this Friday at noon," he then added with a death stare mainly at Draco "And I dare any one of you to embarrass me," after a moments thought he added to Emily, "Ms. Daultmen, you might also wanted to keep a hand on Mr. Zabini. Humans aren't normally permit in that realm,"

"So how come your allowed Professor," Ginny smirked, already knowing the reason. Draco had told her in one of their many casual conversations over the last few months but she was sworn to secrecy.

"Never you mind, child,"

"Severus," Remus warned smirking. Snape glared at him and flash a menacing smile at the man. Everyone was instantly met with a gleaming pair of fangs.

:"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE," Pansy shriek, hiding behind her boyfriend, who laughed. Everyone knew Pansy had an unmatched phobia of Vampires due to her cousin's childish tricks on her when she was little.

"It explains his love of the dark dungeons," Zach shrugged.

"Don't you burn in the sun though?" Colin asked.

"That's a myth," Lupin replied causally. "Vampires simply have more delicate skin that's sensitive to the sun and Severus here…"

"That's quite enough," Snape yelled annoyed. "I think its' time all of you returned to your dormitories," he put a hand on his forehead and massage it. "You're all giving me a migraine,"

"It is time you were all off to bed," Remus agreed. He hugged Emily as she stood and apologized for his outburst. The girl forgave him and promised to tell him everything later. She then took Blaise's hand and headed down to Ginny's rooms. Pansy ran as fast as she could out of the room dragging Zach behind her. Luna and Colin were the next out, both laughing at Pansy dragging Zach away. Ginny and Draco were the last to leave because Draco refused to let Snape get away without hugging him good night. The Potions Master finally gave in after five minutes of Draco's "constant annoyance". With the children gone, Snape groaned in displease from his headache. Remus fetched one of the man's famous headache relief potions and handed it to the teacher then sat on the arm of Snape's chair.

"Did Zepol send over your robes yet?" Snape asked.

"Yeah," Remus responded. "I have them," he added. "And I won't embarrass you,"

"For your sake, you better not," Snape drawled.

"Is that a threat?"

"No," Snape replied and smirked up at the man. "A promise,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate being noted as special because of this whole hybrid thing," Ginny pouted, aggravated. "It causes more problems then necessary," she huffed as she brushed her teeth. 'Draco,' Ginny called out mentally to the boy who was currently changing in the other room.

'Yes, Ginevra,'

'I think I might be a tad frightened about Friday,' Ginny said mentally, spitting into the sink and rinsing.

'Good!' Draco replied.

"What!" Ginny cried out emerging from the bathroom.

"Being scared builds character," Draco smiled. He pulled back the sheets of the bed and climb in, waiting for Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed into the bed, cuddling up to Draco's side.

"I'm sure it's no big deal," Ginny yawned. She threaded her hand in Draco's hair, massaging his scalp with her fingers.

"Hmmm," Draco hummed.

"If not, I'll use you as a shield and run like the wind,"

"Your imagination never ceases to amaze me," Draco chuckled. He turned his head to capture Ginny's lips in chaste kiss. Ginny's finger stilled in his hair and she return said kiss. Draco pulled away. "Night Ginny," Ginny grumbled

"Night Draco,"

A/N: You know this chapter has actually been finished for maybe two weeks. -hides- But it wasn't my fault. Coleen bought Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets for PS2 and I've NEVER played that one. So i had to. & Tuesdays is Col's day off (soon to be my day of when i start work) so I never get home in time to do any work. And I've had to pick up brother all week cause his car broke down. And blah blah blah. But it's finish now. And i love this chapter. Not sure why but i think it's amazing. So read and review. I'm working on the next one right now. YAY!

Draysgirl1


	21. Meeting All Kinds of New People

Chapter 21

Meeting All Kinds of New People

Ginny yawned tiredly and rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes. Draco was still snoring softly next to her, with no intent of getting up anytime soon. They'd been excused from class for the day due to their meeting with the Council of Eiram at 12. Remus had dropped off four pairs of robes that they were required to wear for the meeting and Ginny wasn't looking forward to putting it on. She was beyond frightened about what this council was going to say to her and her friends.

"Would you stop thinking so hard," Draco mumbled from his spot where he was buried under a pillow. He pulled Ginny down under the sheets and under the pillow with him. "What's the matter?" he asked. Ginny sighed and kissed Draco's forehead.

"Nothing really," she tried.

"Don't lie," Draco chastised softly. "The thoughts running around in your chaotic mind woke me and I'm trying not to pry,"

"I'm…" Ginny paused. "Scared," she finished. "I mean…it's…"

"Me too," Draco cut in. "And I'll deny it like a dog if you tell anyone,"

"We should probably get up," Ginny stated. She snuggled closer to Draco hiding her head on his shoulder.

"Ten more minutes won't kill us. It's only nine in the morning," Draco replied.

10 o'clock and Remus Lupin, Defense against the dark arts teacher, sat quietly in an armchair deep in the dungeons. He sipped his tea as he watched Hogwarts own Potions Master scowl and pace up and down the room. Severus Orion Snape was far from being happy at the moment. He was in no mood what so ever to be dealing with the idiots that belonged to the Council. And he wasn't in any way anticipating seeing one particular person on that said Council. Of course just his luck that the head council woman herself put her foot down and demanded his presence. If it wasn't for the fact that he refused to leave Draco alone with those sharks, Snape would've used everything he had not to go.

"Severus, your running a thread in the carpet?" Remus drawled, smiling in amusement at the man's pacing.

"Remus you're aggravating me," Snape growled, glaring. He stopped his obsessive pacing though and grabbed the robe lying across the arm of the couch, grimacing as he pulled it on. He hated them he decided. Fifteen years had faded the once inky black to a dingy grey, yet the trim of the sleeves and collar where still a vibrant red in color. It signified his rank among the vampire's. It told the world he was top dog. What it didn't say was the price he had to pay to get there.

"Your heads going to explode if you don't stop thinking so hard," Remus chortled. Snape glared at him but sat down. "You insanely over thinking things,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Snape said monotonously.

"I may not have ever really been your friend, Severus but I know you well enough to know you only scowl so ferociously when your thinking about something you don't like," Remus explained, taking another sip of his tea. Snape continued to glare at him in annoyance. "You do realize your foul mood will only make things worst,"

"I expect you want me to smile like some idiot," Snape growled again.

"No, of course not," Remus smirked. "It might just kill you,"

"Are these robes for real?!" Draco exclaimed, scowling at himself in the mirror. Ginny shrugged from next to him, not really knowing if he really wanted an answer or not. "Seriously, pure white!" Ginny laughed because Draco's robes were a bit on the extravagant side. Pure white in color and crafted from silk, they were robes fit for a Malfoy. The trim of the sleeves, collar and bottom, all shone with a dark purple. Ginny's robes where similar in fashion expect blue in color with a white collar and a purple trim everywhere else. Neither teenager could say they didn't look good in their respective attire because everything clung in all the right places showing exactly why Siren were noted as the most beautiful of creatures and Draco, as the Slytherin Sex God. Emily knocked down the door then, dragging Blaise into the room by his hair. Draco looked on in amusement at the Siren manhandling his housemate, but knew for a fact he probably deserved it.

"What did Blaise do?" Ginny asked in a knowing manner, poking a finger in Blaise's direction, as if he was a bad child.

"My rat of a mate said I looked like a bloody blue berry," Emily scowled. She let go off Blaise's hair, letting him hit the floor. At least the Slytherin had the common sense not to complain. He did rub his head in pain though and glared at the back of Emily. The tan robes he wore were quite a bit dirty now, so Ginny took pity on him and cleaned them. Emily huffed in anger and left, saying she was heading to Snape's room.

"Nice going," Draco teased, turning away from Blaise to fix his hair in the mirror. "It's going to take a year worth of saying sorry to get you back in her good graces,"

"Shut up Draco," Blaise replied, annoyed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We best not let Emily get too far ahead of us," she cut in before a fight could start. Both boys nodded reluctantly, noticing her attempt to stop their fight and followed Ginny out of the room. Draco slipped his hand into Ginny's; pouting as if to say sorry and Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They both received a dazzling smile as acceptance to their silent apologies. Emily was waiting outside Ginny's common room, throwing water balls at the adjacent wall. She tried unsuccessfully to ignore Blaise, who had stopped next to her and seem content in sulking next to her. He poked her side, saying a soft sorry and continued to pout and in the end Emily's anger melted away to nothing. She smiled at his childishness and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Blaise was saying. "I think you're beautiful no matter what," he added. "Forgive me?"

"I guess," Emily whispered, still smiling. "But next time I won't hesitate to send you flying off Gryffindor tower," Blaise nodded and pulled Emily over for a kiss; of course he was dodged and only ended up kissing her on the cheek. He pouted but Emily ignored him…this time.

They were late meeting Snape and Remus and Snape made sure they were very aware of their tardiness. He spent the whole ten minute trek outside of Hogwarts ground, lecturing the group on punctuality. Blaise kept the mood cheery though by cracking jokes behind the Professor's back. Upon arriving somewhere between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, a man in black robes similar to Snape's greeted the group of six. He introduced himself as Lykain Zepol and it was instantly noted that Snape despised the man's existence and vise versa.

"Hello children," Lykain greeted. "It so very nice to meet you all," the four "children" replied with a murmured hello, while Snape scowled and Remus chuckled. "If you would all please join hands, we can get to leaving immediately," Ginny snatched up Draco's hand again, and Draco grabbed Emily's who yanked Blaise over. Snape took Draco's hand, still annoyed, while Lykain reached for Blaise's. Remus rolled his eyes at the two grown men's childish behavior and took both Snape's and Lykain hands, completing the circle. Everything was quiet then and Ginny could swear nothing moved, then a dull roar started and the wind picked up. As the winds got faster and the roar reached a deafening level, you could swear it would never stop but just when everyone's feet started to rise from the ground, everything stopped.

Ginny opened eyes she didn't know she closed and laughed instantly at the sight of Draco sprawled out on the ground where he fell. She then noticed where she was. A vast mountain rage greeted her with what looked to be a huge town nestled in the valley. Houses were perched in the sides of the mountains and children ran between them, screaming in excitement and joy. And looming in the distance was a magnificent palace that made Malfoy Manor look small in comparison.

"Welcome to Eiram," Lykain said, waving his hand out at the town. "Our destination lies at the Palace,"

"Epic!" Blaise exclaimed, causing most of the group to giggle. They followed Lykain threw the woods, down to Eiram, almost everyone happily chatting. Remus pointed out rare creature, loving the enthusiasm his students showed, while Lykain told bits of history about where they walked. Upon reaching Eiram everyone's ears were met with the sounds of a happy town. Children ran laughing and chasing their friends threw the streets. Mothers chatted and gossiped with each other, while shopping and even men where out working and talking up the single girls. The only thing that made them any different from the human world was the obvious fangs, wings and other various magical creature traits everyone exhibited.

"I wasn't really aware people actually lived here," Ginny said aloud to Lykain. He smiled a charming smile that quite possibly charmed his way out of a lot of trouble and replied.

"Yes, few magical creatures stray from here once they've gotten a taste," he said. "Though there are always those exceptions…" he trailed off. Snape snarled at the man, who ignored him. "I warn you, your all going to receive a lot more attention that you might be use to as we proceed threw town. Everyone's been told of your arrival,"

"Why's our "arrival" the talk of the town," Emily asked.

"All in good time," Lykain replied in a manner similar to Dumbledore's, much to everyone's annoyance. They did indeed receive quite an abundance of attention as they walk. They were very few people who simply let them walk by without staring or waving and a few children wondered over to ask silly questions. Ginny, Draco, and Emily waved back and answered questions out of politeness but all of them were still very confused. Blaise complained about not getting any attention so Emily took his hand and introduced him to all the people who came up to her. They finally reached the stone steps of the supposed Palace, Lykain still telling them odd facts about it. He led them into the main hall, through a set of huge double doors and right into the presence of the Council of Eiram.

"Finally!" came a voice that sounded aggravated but excited at the same time. "I thought you'd gotten lost or something,"

"I didn't get lost your ladyship," Lykain scowled.

"This time," someone chuckled. Ginny, Draco, Emily and Blaise all took this chance to look around the room. It was nothing more than one huge bending table where only eleven chairs where scattered, and five were empty.

"Be quiet Dalia," Lykain glared half heartedly. "You're not even supposed to be here," he laughed. Draco seemed to be the only one who noticed how Snape stiffed at the mention of the girl Dalia.

"I'd like to start if that's okay with you two," came that same demanding voice again. It belonged to a woman, who was beautiful beyond comparison. Her short curly hair fell in waves around her face making her look only 18 or so. She was short in height but the power she commanded was obvious. Lykain took his seat two chairs to the right, away from her. He poked the girl sitting in the chair behind him, who giggled. Snape sighed annoyed as usual and followed Remus over to their seats. Snape took the chair to the left of Lykain and Remus took the seat to his right. Emily looked at Blaise who shrugged and looked at Draco, who rolled his eyes and looked at Ginny who gave him an annoyed look. All of them stood there not knowing what was going on.

"Umm…" Ginny tried, scratching her head. "We're just a tad confused,"

"Oh where are my manners," smiled her "ladyship". "My name is Corinne Fagan, we welcome you to Eiram and to our dear Council of Eiram," she took a breath as if bored by her own speech. "To my left and right are the heads and seconds of each magical species," she pause with a smirk. "And one interloper,"

"Hey!" the girl noted as Dalia exclaimed. Corrine laughed at her scowl.

"For the sake of those not informed could you please state your name and magical species?" Corrine asked.

"Emily Daultmen, Siren," Emily said first, in a quiet voice. A few people nodded at the name, remembering her mother.

"Draco Malfoy, Veela," Draco said next. A chorus of gasps rang threw the room at Draco's answer. He rolled his eyes in boredom though. Ginny was next, and took Draco's hand and sighed, knowing full well the reaction that she'd receive.

"Ginny Weasely, Siren and Veela," shouts of impossible were called out, along with whispers of fear and wonder, following Ginny's reply. The room continued to get louder till Corinne shut everyone up.

"Quiet," she yelled. "Honestly," she added. "And you." She said pointing at Blaise. "Why are you here?"

"I'm human," Blaise replied.

"Yes I'm aware," Corinne glowered. "The robes tell me that. Why are you in our realm human?"

"He's my mate," Emily spoke up, louder than she had before. "I demanded his presence be allowed here,"

"Very well," Corinne replied, letting the matter slide. She folded her hands under her chin, staring out at the group of four. "Severus, Remus, care to explain why such children where never bought here when they were supposed to,"

"I assure you, certain circumstances prevented it, my ladyship," Snape drawled in a bored tone.

"Oh rubbish," Corrine explained. "Ms. Weasley and Mrs. Daultmen aside, Mr. Malfoy here had no circumstance other than your disobedience in informing us of his birth," she accused. "He's the only remaining male Veela for Merlin sake; you can't hide things like that,"

"You ladyship…I,"

"Excuse me," Draco cut in. "Would you not talk about us like were not standing right here,"

"Well excuse us," someone whispered loudly.

"You're excused," Ginny growled at whoever had said the comment. Corinne sighed, getting aggravated with the whole situation.

"Severus, Remus, Lykain and Dalia, cause I know you'll follow anyways, meet me in my study in ten minutes," Corrine, head Council lady, demanded. "Everyone else you're welcome to leave," she added. "You four follow me,"

Corinne led the four confused children a little way a ways from the room they'd just been in and escorted them into a huge room with all sorts of books, muggle inventions and chairs.

"Make your selves comfortable," she said snickering at Blaise's astonished face. "If you need anything push this button," she pointed to a button by the door. "Someone will assist you in any way possible,"

"Thanks," Emily replied, pulling Blaise away from said button and trying not to laugh. Corinne replied with your welcome and shut the door. Ginny ran a hand threw her hair, irritated, and plopped down in the closest overly expensive chair. Draco followed and sat next to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ridiculous," Ginny seethed.

"Remus warned you this might happen," Draco said in a soothing voice. Ginny glared at him, remember Remus telling them nothing might make any sense and watched Emily tackle Blaise to the ground.

"I just wish they'd hurry up and explain everything to us. I just know there's something no one's telling me," Ginny grumbled. Blaise screamed from somewhere at the pairs left, begging Emily to unhand his hair. His second scream noted that she must have pulled harder. "I'm glad you two are having so much fun," Ginny laughed at the still screaming Blaise.

"No need to over think something we obviously have no control over," Emily replied, her head popping up from behind the couch across from Draco and Ginny. She hopped over, falling hard into the seat then peered over the back, looking for Blaise. "Might as well have some fun before doom hits and what not," Emily added still trying to locate Blaise. Her mate though, was currently crawling around in front of the couch she was sitting on, making shushing motions at Draco and Ginny. "Where is…" Emily began only to end up screaming when Blaise tackled her forward off the back of the couch. Ginny took one look at the couple then Draco and ran over to join in, Draco not far behind.

"Dali, cut it out," Corinne laughed and tired to scowl at the girl. "I can't be professional when your making faces like that,"

"Aye, aye, your ladyship," Dali mocked, sticking out her tongue. "This whole meeting is ridiculously boring,"

"No one's asking you to be here Dalia," Lykain said, smirking at the girl's now aggravated glare he was receiving.

"And everyone wishes you weren't here," Snape complained childishly.

"The faster we resolve this, the sooner we can all leave," Corinne cut in, glaring at Snape.

"There's nothing to resolve," Snape glared back.

"You knowing hid the last born and remaining adult Veela, a hybrid that's never existed AND Jessica Daultmen's daughter," she turned to Remus at the mention of Emily, knowing it was his niece.

"And I'd do I again," Snape replied. "Growing up here would've done nothing to aid those children in any way,"

"And I was under oath to hide Emily when something happened to her mother," Remus added. "It's only because she wanted to come that the oath even let me,"

"Okay, Remus' excuse is passable but Severus you haven't any reason other than your own stubbornness…" Corinne ranted, wagging a finger at Snape.

"Aww, Cor, be nice," Dalia chastised. "I'm sure Sevy did what he thought was right,"

"For once, Dalia, you've actually said something I can agree with," Snape smirked, crossing his arms. "It's done and over with. I did it, move past it. They're here and you can go about corrupting..."

"MY FATHER IS DEAD!" Corinne yelled slamming her fist into the table in front of him. "He's dead and I'm in charge and I won't ever be like him," she reached across the table and grabbed Snape's collar practically dragging him towards her. "Keep it up Severus and I'll rip you to shreds,"

"Cor," Dali exclaimed, dashing across the table and trying to coax the anger out of her friend. She dropped Snape with an angry growl, while Snape gasped for breath and Remus tried to help him, only to be swatted away. "Calm yourself woman," Dali whispered.

"You're all so annoyingly childish you know," Lykain drawled. "Getting into such a state over three children is far from…"

"Shut up, Lykain," everyone shouted.

"Ginny," Blaise whispered to the girl curled up in the couch next to Draco. "You awake," it was a stupid question really. He knew Ginny didn't really sleep half the time if she didn't feel like it.

"Yes, Blaise," Ginny replied peering at him from one eye.

"I'm bored, wanna go for a walk?"

"I guess," Ginny replied. She untangled herself from Draco, who didn't even wake or move and met Blaise at the door. The Slytherin boy was nearly jumping up in down in excitement. "What if we get lost," Ginny asked. Blaise shrugged.

"Can't you just sniff your way back," Blaise chuckled, taking a left at the first corner they came to.

"I'm not a dog, Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed in anger. "How about we leave a trail of your blood, that should bring someone running,"

"Joke not appreciated, got it," Blaise grumbled. He took another left then a right further ahead. "Man this place is massive,"

"You could fit the burrow in here four times and still have room," Ginny gaped. She ran her hand along the walls feeling the hum of magic and magical creature calls that had echoed for year, decades, in the wall of the Palace. Ginny felt at home here, like she'd lived here for years of her life. Blaise stopped walking ahead of her, deciding which way to go and Ginny walked past him.

"Hey!" Blaise called out. "Where are you going?"

"This way," Ginny said as if it was perfectly obvious, which in a way it was.

"Smart aleck," Blaise growled. He followed Ginny though, deeper into the Palace, mentally remembering paintings and plants so they could get back later. But the further they went it was almost as if Ginny knew exactly where she was. "Ginny, do you…"

"Shush," Ginny told him. She'd stopped at a door now. Nothing really amazing could be noted about the pure black door they now stood in front of, yet Ginny stared at it as if it told the mysteries of the world.

"I wonder what's behind it," Blaise said aloud. Ginny nodded in agreement and put her hand in the middle of the door and both Hogwarts students watched as it glowed a bright blinding green in color then swung open. A room of immense elegance and grandeur was present to the two teens. The walls glowed with a dark green, a bed in the middle shown mysteriously from its black silk sheets, and the carpet was an even blacker color.

"Wow," Blaise gasped.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed stepping into the room, not noticing Blaise couldn't. "It's so Slytherin looking," Ginny mumbled.

"Hey, uh Ginny," Blaise called out, Ginny turned around raising a brow at the boy.

"Aren't you coming in," Ginny laughed at Blaise pushing against an invisible barrier.

"I would if I could," Blaise glared at the laughing girl. "Ginevra!"

"I'm coming!" Ginny chuckled. She walked back to the door and reached out to touch Blaise and her hand connected so she yanked him forward. "So what was the problem now?"

"I don't know," Blaise replied in frustration, yanking his arm from Ginny. "I couldn't get in, I wasn't making it up," he added.

"Okay, I believe you," Ginny smirked, throwing her hands in the air. "Just come on would you," Ginny whined and turned to explore the room. She was instantly in love with it. Everything about the room was so perfect to Ginny, from the cream ceiling right down to the mahogany desk in one corner. A portrait with a sheet hung over the same desk and both teens ended up staring up at it, and pulling it off. Blaise gasped in pure amazement but Ginny was lost.

"What, who is it,"

"Salazar Slytherin," Blaise replied, mouth still literally hanging open.

"Why's he here?" Ginny asked again, Blaise shrugged.

"You know it might benefit you more to ask the portrait itself, why it's were it is," Slytherin's portrait said, obviously put out.

"Sorry…"

"Salazar," Slytherin replied.

"Sorry, Salazar," Ginny apologized and kicked a gapping Blaise, who then also apologized. "So why are you here?"

"One of my descendents lived in this room," Salazar answered, crossing his arms. "I fear something dreadful has befallen her though," he added sadly.

"How…exactly was she," Ginny paused and looked at Blaise. He was wondering the same thing she was; Salazar Slytherin's only living descendant was Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Voldermort. "Related to you," Ginny finished.

"Elizabeth, that was her name, was my third daughter's descent. While more girls were born to that branch of my line, my blood still runs dominate in any of my kin. Most people assume, only the men continue a blood line. Someone along the line though, someone from that branch mated with a Siren, thus Elizabeth's presence in this realm and this room. She was first in command among the entire Siren clan," he exclaimed and now even Ginny stood in awe.

"It explains the copious amounts of Slytherin colors," Blaise said smiling in amusement.

"Why was the door warded then," Ginny asked.

"And why couldn't I get in without Ginny's help," Blaise asked also.

"That's a very good question," Salazar pondered. He scratched his head, staring down at the two children. "What's your name dear, girl,"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny replied. "My mother was a Prewett,"

"Peculiar," Salazar mumbled. "Prewett's do have Siren blood but….very peculiar,"

"What!" both teens exclaimed.

"I'm sure there are no Weasley descendants in my line. Elizabeth was the only one and only those in this realm knew of her existence,"

"Are we done here then," Snape sighed annoyed. He'd been arguing with these idiots for the last hour trying to come to some agreement as to the training of Emily, Ginny and Draco. He had screamed, growled, and glared for an hour now and his face was starting to hurt. Dali sat perched on the table between Lykain and himself, swinging her legs back and forth in a bored manner. Lykain and her were laughing and making silly jokes about something no one understood. They'd finally agreed that Monday thru Thursday would be spend at Hogwarts, to continue the teens educations while Friday thru Sunday would be spent in Eiram. Of course Blaise had been included in matters when the fact that Emily would throw a fit was bought up.

"Yes, were done you can…" Corinne froze then, jumping to her feet in a frightened manner. She swung around and marched towards the door and ran out, zooming down the hall. The rooms remaining occupants took after her.

"What's your problem," Snape yelled when they caught up three turned corners later. Corinne ignored him and continued to the room where she'd left the children. Emily and Draco were up and playing chess.

"Where's Blaise and Ginny," Corinne asked. Both shrugged knowing there mates weren't in any danger.

"What's the matter," Dalia asked.

"Someone's broken the wards on Elizabeth's room,"

"But only,"

"Exactly," Corinne exclaimed and she was off running again.


	22. Things Just Seem To Keep Getting Worst

Chapter 22

Things Just Seem To Keep Getting Worst

"So what just happened?" Emily asked, staring at the door everyone had just gone running threw. Draco shrugged in response, just as clueless as Emily.

"My annoying, "your mate's in trouble" instincts aren't going off,"

"Me either, for Blaise," Emily replied. "Maybe we should still follow though,"

"Never mind we have no idea where they are," Draco pointed out, standing, Emily followed.

"I'm sure you know how to follow your mate's magical signature," Emily scowled. She headed for the door, Draco following.

"I'm no dog, Daultmen," Draco growled.

"Yes I'm aware of that but you're a magical creature breed and you're capable of finding your mate by scent far easier than anyone else. Would you just find Ginny's scent so we can go already," Emily explained impatiently.

"And why can't you find, Blaise," Draco counter argued.

"He's human," Emily replied as if it explained everything, which it did but not to Draco. "Human scents are harder to follow and I'm rubbish at finding magical one's myself. If something is wrong, we can't afford for me to mess up, so would you please," Emily begged now, pushing Draco forwarded. Draco grumbled at her but concentrated on pickup up Ginny's trail and took off, Emily hot on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know you really should remember where you're going before you go storming off places," Dalia grumbled. She crossed her arms in aggravation and took up post on one of the stone walls. The group had been standing in the intersection of four halls for about ten minutes now, no one having any idea where to go. Corinne stood smack dab in the middle mumbling to herself like a loon, while Snape and Lykain argued as usual. Dalia ignored the two quarrelling men and turned to Remus who seemed to being concentration awful hard on something, if the look on his face was any sign. "What's up Remy?"

"Hmm, trying to pick up their smells but Blaise's human smell is too dilute by all the magical creature smells it's hard to pick up," Remus replied. "I'm not very good at discerning one magical smell from another yet," he sat up then, ears almost perking up at whatever sound he heard and turned towards the hall to the left of them. Draco and Emily came rushing from around the corner, heading straight for a head on collision with Corinne.

"WOAH!" Dalia yelled, catching the rushing party's attention and Corinne's before they collided. "Where are you two going?"

"To find Ginny and Blaise," Emily replied incredulously, wondering why this supposed search party was longing around in the hall.

"Why?" Corinne exclaimed. "Does something feel wrong? Are they hurt? Are…,"

"No!" Draco cut in annoyed. "But it's better safe then sorry, besides…" he paused looking around, "Looks like you could use our help,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat down with a thud on the floor, still staring up at Salazar Slytherin's portrait. Regardless of her house title of Gryffindor, Ginny had always been more than necessarily fascinated with the other founders. She'd read books upon books in her spare time that noted their lives, families and even the building of Hogwarts. Hermione had been more than happy to actually have someone else want to read Hogwarts: A History. Ginny even spent extra time thumbing threw facts about the Slytherin founder; despite his hate for muggleborns but every book, biography or document never mention a siren side of the Slytherin line. Purebloods held magical creatures such as siren in high regards due to their powers of persuasion. There's wasn't a reason for it to be undocumented anywhere.

Blaise placed a hand on the top of the girl's head, almost following her thought process but at the same time knowing there was one vital fact he was missing.

"Sirens are accepted in Pureblood society and the magical world in general," Blaise said aloud to the portrait. "Why did only Eiram know about her?"

"Her existence wasn't intentionally hidden I assure you," Salazar replied. "Magical creatures by law, born or turned, are bought to Eiram upon their seventh birthday to be assessed and trained to control themselves. They're not forced to remain here after the three years required but the majority do and never really exist to anyone outside of this realm. Even portraits such as my self, who reside in both realms don't really talk much about Eiram outside of this dominion. The child of the Siren, who mated with my descendant, remained here as did every kin there after. Elizabeth was the first in the line to venture outside of Eiram,"

"And she never came back?" Ginny asked, having returned from her dazed trance and caught the important parts of the conversation. "Did she die?"

"She left sometime 11 years ago and never returned but as I said before "something dreadful has befallen her" but I don't believe she is dead for reasons I can not explain," he paused for a moment, looking around the room. "It's an odd feeling, as if she's here but not and it's even odder when the same feeling is also attached with a Veela by the name of Annella who use to frequent these rooms with Elizabeth,"

"But in essence a portrait shouldn't be able to feel anything or know anything at all," Blaise said skeptically. Salazar stared back at him unblinking.

"You know nothing about the process of portrait making young man," he snarled. Ginny stood up then, pulling Blaise towards her and hissing in his ear.

"Don't anger him, Blaise!"

"But..."

"Blaise!" Ginny growled. Blaise growled back but said nothing. "Salazar," Ginny said, turning back to the portrait. It regarded the girl with a much more pleasant look then Blaise just receive. "How old was Elizabeth…and Annella, when they left,"

"About sixteen, or so I believe," Salazar replied. "They both had worries that their mates were human," he sneered at Blaise in distain." As they sometime are for magical creatures. I'd advised them to tell someone of their departure but always the stubborn one that Elizabeth," he sighed in a reminiscent manner. Ginny stood still processing everything. She knew that there was something they weren't remembering or should know that they weren't. And despite his anger, Blaise knew it too. Of course it was in that moment that an angry snarl could be heard from the doorway. Ginny spun around in fright, wand at the ready, Blaise also armed. What they met was an angry Draco Malfoy, trying to claw at an invisible barrier. He was growling and ranting to be let in now, so the two teens bid goodbye to Salazar and left the room. The door slamming shut quiet loudly once Ginny was past the threshold.

"Are you two alright," Corinne asked, rushing over, pulling and twisting the teens everyone which way to make sure they were fine.

"We're perfectly alright," Ginny replied, pulling her arm free from the woman's grip. Draco noticed the aggravated look on his girlfriend's face and pulled her forward into a hug. Ginny accepted it without any protest.

"So what was the point of us rushing down here?" Dalia asked, arms crossed. "Seems to me like no one's hurt,"

"I agree," Snape added.

"Of course you do," Lykain mumbled. Snape glared nastily at him.

"I think it would be best if we all adjourned to somewhere more suited for talking," Remus cut in, shaking his head in amusement at Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corinne stood pacing the room and mumbling once more to her self trying to digest what Ginny and Blaise had told her. The rest of the room ignored her or watched her in annoyance and amusement. Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Emily seemed to be mumbling and whispering among themselves which was a trick of the strong silencing spell they'd learnt from an old Charms book. Snape sat uncomfortably next to Dalia, who was trying unsuccessfully to talk to him. The girls attempts at a conversation where annoying the Potions Master almost as much as the daggers that Lykain was glaring at him from his spot against the far wall. Remus simply sat sipping tea and smiling.

"You could've been killed!" Draco was saying rather loudly, thankful for the silence charm. "What kind of idiot…"

"I AM not an IDIOT," Ginny growled.

"Then why in Merlin's name…"

"I DON'T KNOW," Ginny screamed cutting the boy off. Draco had been telling her how incredibly stupid she'd been for entering a heavily warded room for the last five minutes and it was getting quickly on Ginny's nerves. "I did it, it's done, get over it," she continued. "I don't know why but I knew I wouldn't be hurt. If there had been ANY threat I wouldn't have been stupid enough to try!"

"But…"

"Drop it, Draco," Blaise sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We're both fine, you can quit worrying now,"

"I wasn't even worried till after I found you," Draco corrected.

"Then what's your bloody problem!" Ginny asked still annoyed. "You knew we were alright, the same way I know when you're alright," She crossed her arms ready for a good excuse.

"We tested the wards on that room and from what Lady Falan said; they were warded to only admit Elizabeth Shiles, Annella Reynolds and Lady Falan, unless you were personally escort by one of them. The fact that you weren't instantly cursed or harmed is reason to worry," Emily explained softly. "Not to mention allowing Blaise entrance too," Ginny uncrossed her arms letting them hang by her sides in defeat. She smiled sheepishly up at Draco next to her. He continued to glare at her.

"Sorry I guess," Ginny said softly," Didn't mean to make you worry," Draco rolled his eyes and pulled the girl onto his lap.

"The important thing is you're not hurt," Draco smirked. "And I'm right," he added. Ginny hit him. "There's still the matter of why you were omitted to enter that…"

"MOTHER OF MERLIN!" Blaise exclaimed standing up suddenly. "Finite silensco coltre," he added. "Lady Falan, Elizabeth and Annella, what did they look like," Corinne turned to the boy, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"They were both remarkably pretty," she replied. "Elizabeth was stunning with jet black hair and eyes and Annella was her opposite with white blond hair and pure silver eyes. Even at sixteen and only five feet four inches they were a force to be reckoned with," she finished, confused still. "Why do you ask?" Blaise ignored her and turned to his head of house next. Snape returned his stare wondering what the boy wanted.

"How quickly can you make pensive solution, Professor," Blaise asked. He was very aware that everyone in the room was very much confused but he was sure they'd understand soon enough.

"A week Mr. Zabini, you should know that" he replied and eyed him with annoyance. Blaise scowled.

"I have a pensive if it matters," Dalia said cautiously. Lykain looked at her worriedly, knowing the pensive she spoke of belong to her dead father. He tried to ask her if she was sure but she ignored him and went to fetch it. When she returned she placed the bowl on a table in the middle of the room. Blaise motioned Ginny and Draco to follow him towards it. The rest of the occupants followed suit, trying to see what the Slytherin boy was up to.

"I need you two to think back to the day Ginny was kidnapped. I know you can't remember it to well because you were both young but your sub consciences remember even if you don't. Draco I know you've blocked it regardless of what Dumbledore did to help us remember but I need you to remember enough to remove it," Blaise commanded. Draco and Ginny looked at him in awe, knowing for a fact Blaise barely ever took charge of any situation. He would much rather let someone else be the one in charge. They obeyed though and removed the memories from their head and watched them swirl in the basin as they released the strands. "Lady…"

"Corinne,"

"Corinne, if you could…take a look and tell me I'm not right in whatever's my mind's come up with," Blaise asked softly, obviously distressed as to the conclusion he'd come to. Emily wrapped her arms around him in comfort and he welcomed it. They gave the woman a moment before she stepped forward and plunged into the memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat in dead quiet, not daring to breathe too hard or move too much. Before Corinne had even finished memory diving, the room occupants had come to the same conclusion Blaise had and the look on the woman's face only confirmed it. Ginny had to be forced a strong sleeping draft, she was so angry. If it didn't make matter worst, her black hair was now streaked with white blond and her brown eyes shone with black and silver spots. Draco had nearly exhausted himself once more in trying to restrain her long enough to pour the potion down her throat.

"We need to find out what that ritual was for," Remus said ever so softy to the quiet room. No one responded to his statement. Lykain ran a hand threw his hair in annoyance at the situation and curled his other arm tighter around the girl he held. They'd already grieved once for the lost of Elizabeth and Annella but to know how they were killed open the wounds all over again. And it was made worst by the fact that Ginny now harbor parts of both of them within her. Elizabeth had been like a mother to Dalia when she had no one else to take her in. She'd given the girl a room in the Palace, protected her, and loved her, even at ten years old. Annella had been Lykain's nanny when he was younger. Dalia sniffed from her place on Lykain's shoulder and he ran his hand threw his hair once more.

It eventually came time for everyone to find a place to sleep. Corinne called one of the Palace guards to escort the four children to their rooms. Ginny, still dead to world, had to be carried by Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco crawled in next to Ginny, who even in potion induced sleep curled up to him. He petted her hair and kissed her forehead then sighed. The only small pleasure that came from today was that he no longer had the memory of that day so long ago to haunt him in his sleep. He closed his eyes, pulling Ginny closer and drifted off for a much needed rest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can't just sneak into Malfoy manor," Blaise scowled, rolling his eyes at the girl lying on his chest. "It's warded off to everyone, including Draco, to prevent Lucius from using him to gain entrance,"

"There has to be some way though," Emily argued. "You said yourself, whatever that ritual was, the book they used must be in Malfoy Manor,"

"Yes I did," Blaise agreed. He pulled the sheet up to Emily's shoulder. "But we'll have to find another copy regardless. I was only stating that it was the logical place for Lucius to have left it,"

"And if there's no other copy and Ginny dies or something equally as horrifying. What are you going to tell Draco," Emily argued still. "He won't care your reasoning; he'll only know the rage of losing his mate!" Blaise was quiet for a moment, only letting a sigh loose.

"I'll owl my mother first thing in the morning and see if Draco's mother knows anything," Blaise conceded. "Happy?"

"Yes," Emily replied cheerfully. Blaise smiled, amused with his mate. He pushed the girl off him and leaned over her with a playful smirk. "Blaise, what…" he kissed her, cutting off whatever she'd be about to say. Two arms came to wrap around his neck, pulling the boy closer and he wasted no time in straddling the girl beneath him. Regardless of what everyone else thought, Blaise's flirting never got him much of anywhere, not that he wanted it to, so to say he was working on instinct would be too true. Emily kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall completely flush against the girl and neither was complaining in the least. They did complain though to the opening of their door.

"I can smell the pheromones emanating from this room," Came Snape's voice. "Remove yourself from Mrs. Daultmen's person Mr. Zabini or you'll be sleeping alone without your mate and I could care less," Blaise rolled off of Emily, making sure the sheets covered his arousal from his Head of House. "Go to sleep!" Snape demanded and slammed the door. The shutting of another door down the hall was proof Snape checked in on Draco and Ginny also. Emily busted out in laughter not soon after Snape left. She continued laughing while Blaise tried to ignore how heavenly her laugh sounded and thought of horrible images to calm himself.

"Did you see your face," Emily gasped in laughter still. "Priceless," she exclaimed. "Hilarious…oh my…" she continued laughing till she couldn't breath and finally calmed down.

"Are you quite finished," Blaise drawled. Emily nodded, still smiling but trying not to laugh. She cuddled up to Blaise saying a soft sorry followed by a chuckle. Blaise almost had the mind to push her away but he pulled her closer and rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Children," Snape growled as he made for his room.

"Talking to your self is the first sign of being crazy, Severus"

"I'm not crazy," Snape growled.

"And denial is the second,"

"Is killing you the third," Snape snarled, stopping and turning around to face his stalker. Lykain smirked up at him in smug satisfaction.

"I'd love to see you try old man," he replied, narrowing his eyes. Snape snorted at the boy.

"I haven't any time to indulge in your juvenile fantasies," Snape drawled, turning around. He knew Lykain was following him as he continued his walk towards his room. "Don't you have somewhere else to be," he sighed annoyed.

"My room is this way also," Lykain replied. "Or have you forgotten in your absence," the truth was Snape had forgotten. He'd been forced to ask Corinne where his rooms where and the girl had laughed at him for a good five minutes before she told him. He refused to let the pompous brat following him know this of course.

"Dalia's looking a lot more grown up since the last time I saw her," Snape drawled, keeping a hand on his wand and his ears alert. "She's filled out quite nicely if I do say so myself,"

"You keep your perverted thoughts to yourself," Lykain growled. "You haven't any right at all to think anything about her," Snape could hear the rage in the boy's voice. He turned a corner, and noted that Lykain's room was two doors down from his.

"I've the right to think whatever I want," Snape replied. "Someone might think you're jealous, Mr. Zepol," if he hadn't been listening, Snape wouldn't have heard the silently scuffling of feet right before the other Vampire lunged at him. But because he was, he did hear it and easily caught the boy around the neck, slamming him into the wall. Lykain thrashed and growled at the man holding him against the wall, and dug his nails into his captor's arms. "You missed," Snape taunted, smirking at him.

"Let me go," Lykain snarled, eyes turning black with rage.

"I doubt that's in my best interest right now," Snape replied. "Seems to me like you're just itching for a fight you'll lose," he leaned in closer to the boy. "And believe me when I say, you will lose," Lykain reached out, using Snape's close proximity and clawed at the side of the man's face. Snape dropped him, letting him fall hard on the floor. He glowered at the boy staring up at him with a smug look. "If that scars you're dead,"

"You're good at making death threats aren't you?" Lykain smirked. He lunged at the man this time, just barely catching him but not really managing to do much damage. Snape grabbed him by the neck once more and threw him like a doll, clear across the hall. He watched as the boy's head slammed painfully against the far wall but yet he still got up and came back for more. He came running at Snape again, this time fighting with common sense instead of rage and catching the man in the side. He ripped a gash in Snape's side, causing the man to snarl in pain. He managed to reach behind him self though, catching the boy by his shirt and jerking him backwards. Snape then proceed to knock the boy off his feet and watched him go falling face first to the ground. And before he could get up he pinned both hands behind him and sat on his legs. As expected, even wounded as he was, Lykain still made an attempt to get up.

"I think I win," Snape drawled.

"I think you're just a childish as the boy you're sitting on," Snape looked up to be greeted by Corinne and Dalia. "I don't want to know what you were fighting about," she said before Lykain could protest. "Snape get off him," Snape stood up, allowing Lykain to stand to. Dalia rolled her eyes at the boy, wondering though, what they were fighting about. She made her way towards Lykain, chiding him about picking fights with Severus.

"Come on," Dalia said, taking Lykain's wrist. "Let's go get you clean up," she continued. "Night Severus," she added, to which Snape didn't reply. The two remaining creatures, waited for the two to round the corner.

"Was it necessary to beat him up so bad?" Corinne asked, following Snape towards his rooms. Snape ignored her. "I know you don't like him but there's no reason to kill the boy,"

"He started it," Snape mumbled, opening the door to his room, and scowling at the girl following him.

"Whatever, Severus," Corinne replied. "I don't care your reasons but be the bigger one and stop fighting with Lykain. I know he can be hard headed but you should know by now how to deal with him. Besides, I wouldn't be too please with you offing one of best friends,"

"You'd live," Snape mumbled, slamming the bathroom door in the girl's face. He could hear her still talking from behind it and wondered why she was still there.

"And if he's hurt, you do realize…" Snape wondered if the poor girl realized he wasn't listening to a word she said. She was still there though when he finished showering and still rambling about something or another. "Severus are you listening to me,"

"No, not really," Snape replied. "You can leave now by the way," he added. Corinne glared at him.

"The meeting's at 11 sharp in the main hall," Corrine told him heading towards the door. "Don't be late,"

"I'm never late!"

"Unless you're fighting in corridors with 21 year old boys," Corinne replied, smirking.

"You're aggravating me," Snape drawled. Corinne smiled to herself and pulled the door open.

"Good night, Severus,"

"Good night, Lady…"

"Corinne!" She cut in. "Would you please just call me Corinne?"

"Good Night, Corrine," Snape conceded.

A/N: I don't have an excuse, none at all. I just didn't feel like writing until now. That's always my problem really. I have to feel liking writing to do it. I still feel like writing actually so I'm hoping the next chapter will be out soon but as usual I make no promises. I adore this chapter though. I'd have to say it's one of my favorites. I do hope you like it and stick with him me no matter what.

Draysgirl1


End file.
